Digimon Exodo - Limbo
by LGDA2TF
Summary: Todo empieza cuando Yggdrasil desaparece del Digital World... fuerzas oscuras se levantan y la guerra surge de muchos frentes. Los humanos que se asocian con un digimon reciben el nombre de los Elegidos, aquellos que quedarán en medio de todo. ¿Serán capaces de poder salvar al DigiMundo, y su mundo, nuevamente? Crossover de las temporadas 1 a 5, referencias a otros animes.
1. Saga I - Capitulo I

**Digimon Exodo**

**_Saga I - El Ataque_  
**

_"Yggdrasil ha desaparecido del Digital World... el último gran protector, Huanglongmon, emperador divino de las Bestias Sagradas, ha decidido que los humanos deben pagar por la subsiguiente malestar del DigiMundo. Mientras, una nueva organización se hace presente, cuyos objetivos son desconocidos"_

**Capítulo I**_  
_

- Jefe - dijo un Agumon, un poco grande para el tamaño normal de su especie.

- ¿Qué sucede? -

Fue un hombre de unos 20 años, caminaba junto a un digimon en un lugar donde muy pocos podrían acceder. Era castaño, fornido, su cabello era lo suficientemente largo para formar una coleta. Era la persona que había elegido este estilo de vida, conocer nuevos rivales y nuevas oportunidades, superar nuevos desafíos.

- Este lugar no me resulta familiar, jefe - contestó Agumon.

- Es cierto - dijo.

El lugar era una ciudad abandonada, del estilo del renacimiento, aunque ambos no conocieran mucho sobre la arquitectura. La cual se encontraba debajo de una caverna donde el agua fluía por una cascada. El pueblo fantasma se encontraba sobre un hundimiento que había sido enterrado hace mucho tiempo.

- tantas veces que recorrimos el DigiMundo... y nunca habíamos encontrado un sitio como este - comentó, sonó algo emocionado.

A la expectativa de que encontraría algo diferente.

Una nueva aventura, quizás.

- No lo se, Jefe. Este lugar me da un mal presentimiento - habló el Agumon - tengo una mala sensación -

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? - dijo, tratando de burlarse de su compañero por un momento - recuerda que somos los peleadores más fuertes -

- Eso lo se - respondió algo molesto - no es que tenga miedo... solo siento que no deberíamos estar aquí, siento como si algo se moviera debajo de nosotros, algo grande -

El chico comenzó a tomar en serio las palabras de Agumon.

Como peleador supo cuando se sentía una poderosa presencia, un aura agresiva; una habilidad que había adquirido desde que decidió quedarse en el DigiMundo, un lugar donde no existía la ley y el orden desde que su rey lo abandonó. Cada día se presentaron conflictos entre distintas facciones, siempre solucionando los problemas e instaurando la paz.

Al final sus viajes les llevaron a ese paraje desconocido.

- Agumon - llamó - ¿La presencia que sientes... esta en aquel lugar? - señaló con su dedo lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad abandonada. Había una catedral de gran tamaño.

Agumon simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Te interesaría mirar de que se trata? - preguntó - al menos sabremos con que estamos tratando -

Su camarada lo dudó por algunos segundos, pero su sentido de la aventura lo dominó al final. Además, ya habían vencido al Dios de los Digimon, que podría ser más terrible aun, en otras palabras, que podría salirles mal.

- De acuerdo - dijo finalmente el digimon.

- ¡Eso es! - exclamó el humano, animando la decisión de su compañero.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, cruzando entre las casas y demás edificaciones de la ciudad abandonada, dentro de ellas no hubo ningún tipo de luz eléctrica, dejando la ciudad entre las penumbras, apenas podían verse gracias a pequeños claros que pasaban por el techo de la caverna. Cada vez se encontraron más cerca de aquella catedral, sus vitrales se encontraban rotos, mucho de la estructura en ruinas.

Agumon y el humano estuvieron de acuerdo en que, en sus días, fue la edificación más majestuosa que jamás pudo haberse hecho.

En las paredes se encontraban distintos gravados incompletos, grandes trozos de pieza caliza faltaban en algunas de las cámaras de la catedral que podrían verse a simple vista desde el exterior, Agumon entró primero, seguido por su compañero, pasando por un pasillo largo.

Detuvieron su caminar hasta encontrar una enorme puerta, la cual se encontraba entre abierta y había un símbolo en medio, en relieve.

- Ese símbolo... se siente familiar - comentó Agumon.

- Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo - contestó el humano, dando el primer paso y terminando de abrir la puerta.

Una luz se hizo al otro lado.

* * *

Fue una gran instalación, oculta de la vista de los civiles. Las personas que trabajan dentro de sus laboratorios vivían aislados del exterior. Todo lo que se hacía, hizo o hará era secreto de alta prioridad; un experimento que nadie del público debía saber.

Ese era el acuerdo para que el experimento pudiera ser desarrollado.

Un hombre de 23 años caminaba por los laboratorios, supervisando el desarrollo de sus subordinados. Miraba su pisapapeles mientras se paseaba por los pasillos, mirando las gráficas de los resultados alojados por sus experimentos.

- falta muy poco, querido - dijo una mujer, la cual había era su esposa.

- los algoritmos son muy complejos, pero gracias a la colaboración del equipo salvaje, nos encontramos a un paso de crear una forma de vida sensible... Yui - respondió su marido, absorto en sus pensamientos.

La posibilidad de entender la vida misma, como se originó. Por consiguiente, entender a Dios y poder usar su poder.

En si ese fue la gran meta, los usos para ella ya fue un secreto, que ni siquiera los investigadores se les permitió conocer.

- Solo es cuestión de días, Gendo... - habló la mujer, acercándose a su esposo por un costado, con la intención de ver los papeles que sostenía este - Aproximo unos 5 días más para desarrollar el primer producto, después podremos celebrar con el nacimiento de nuestro hijo -

Yui llevaba embarazada ya el tiempo acordado, en una semana su primer hijo nacería.

Todo estaba saliendo bien al final, los resultados del experimento eran positivos y pronto la felicidad de ambos se consumaría con un pequeño niño; tantos años de sacrificio finalmente se verían recompensados, tan solo debían esforzarse los siguientes cinco días. Dejando el trabajo de ese día, ambos fueron a la cafetería de las instalaciones, era un sitio bastante pulcro y amplio.

Pasaron por sus bandejas y sirvieron su comida habitual, se sentaron en una mesa, al lado de la ventana. De esta podía apreciarse un paisaje montañoso, cubierto por la nieve; parecían estar en una montaña, sin embargo, la imagen a través de la ventana cambió a un paisaje urbano.

- Y pensar que la tecnología puede representar paisajes tan realistas - comentó Gendo, comenzando a comer.

Las instalaciones se encontraron bajo tierra, conectado a la superficie por infinidad de pasadizos protegidos, nadie indeseado lograba colarse; más o menos a cincuenta metros debajo de la superficie.

Gendo observó a su esposa comer en silencio, ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse palabra alguna en ese momento. En la puerta, lo esperaba su asistente, vestido con una bata de laboratorio; Gendo le dedicó una mirada antes de volver a tocar su comida.

* * *

Los días siguientes continuaron con el proyecto, hasta que finalmente.

- señor... el algoritmo finalmente esta terminado - dijo uno de los investigadores a cargo.

- bien - contestó con simpleza Gendo - ejecútalo en el programa Génesis -

- como ordene - respondieron.

Yui se encontraba a su lado, con la mirada atenta al monitor. Las primeras señales aparecieron, todo ocurría como habían pensado en un principio.

En otro monitor, siete figuras envestidas en sombras, observaban con deleite el desarrollo del experimento; eran las personas importantes que habían financiado el proyecto para sus propósitos. Sus sonrisas eran apreciables al otro lado de la pantalla.

Sin embargo...

- ¡señor! - exclamó uno de los subordinados de Gendo.

- ¿Qué sucede? - exigió saber el jefe.

- el programa no responde a nuestros comandos - contestó alterado - es como si... estuviera pensando por si mismo -

- ¿Quieres decir que Génesis esta vivo? - preguntó Yui, mostrando sorpresa en su pregunta.

El investigador asintió, despacio.

Pronto pasó algo inesperado, cada uno de los monitores y sistemas en operación se apagaron, incluyendo por donde los financiadores habían podido ser observados. Quedaron totalmente a oscuras, eso hasta que la pantalla principal se encendió por si misma, una luz blanca emergía de ella, de tal magnitud que cegó a todos los presentes.

Yui fue la única que pudo resistir la penetrante luz.

Ella vio algo entonces, a través del monitor y su resplandor, distinguió lo que parecía ser una puerta de piedra caliza a la perfección, la cual poseía gravados que pertenecían exclusivamente a la mitología judeo-cristiana, lo sabía porque se había graduado en esa área, tenía conocimiento de todas y cada una de las mitologías alrededor del mundo.

Aquella puerta se abrió lentamente.

Lo que sea que hubiera visto en ese momento hizo que se desmayara, como una fuerza invisible que jugaba con un trapo, así fue como se sintió antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Después de ello, las luces volvieron y todo regresó a la normalidad.

A excepción de una cosa.

Un Gendo, desconcertado, cargaba en brazos a su esposa, pensando si estaban haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

El chico fue seguido por el Agumon, para encontrarse lo que parecía ser una tumba.

- es enorme - exclamó el muchacho - es como diez veces mi tamaño -

El chico se acercó a esta para tocarla, en cuanto lo hizo, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal. Cualquier pensamiento que hubiera tenido en ese momento fue interrumpido cuando Agumon llamó su atención.

- Jefe, mira - señaló la pared del cuarto. Dirigiendo su mirada a esa parte la habitación se encontró con una figura que reconoció al instante.

- ¡Belphemon! - exclamó.

- entonces esta fue la tumba de donde Kurata sacó el digi-huevo de Belphemon - comentó Agumon, dando sentido a algunas cosas.

Sobre todo a la extraña sensación que había sentido a penas llegaron.

- Pero... lo derrotamos, ¿verdad? - dijo el chico - no hay de que preocuparse -

Aun quedaban claras las imágenes de cuando Belphemon atacó su ciudad, a manos de un científico loco; había demostrado ser un digimon muy poderoso, tanto así que debieron digi-evolucionar un nivel más allá del mega para poder derrotarlo.

- Un humano - los dos se voltearon a penas escucharon aquella voz - y al parecer conocen al Demon Lord Belphemon -

Era un ser antropomorfo, el cual vestía túnicas de color verde; una cola sobresalió de su espalda. Su mirada se encontraba llena de malicia.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - exigió saber el muchacho, levantando el puño, mostrando un reto ante el ser desconocido.

- Eso mismo pregunto, ¿Quién eres tú? - respondió de mala manera el extraño; entonces extendió sus alas de color rojo, dejándose ver por completo, sus piernas y cola que asemejaban a los de un reptil - este no es un lugar por donde los humanos puedan pasearse -

- Eso crees - dijo el chico, jactándose - soy Daimon Masaru, el mejor peleador de todo el DigiMundo - Agumon se puso al frente de su compañero, listo para actuar - será mejor que pidas disculpas sino quieres ser derrotado por Agumon y por mi -

- que insolente eres, Daimon-kun - comentó el demonio - mi nombre es Murmuxmon, uno de los Servidores de los Tres Mandamientos - se identificó haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía, mostrando sus colmillos blancos.

- un Murmuxmon, un digimon que se encuentra en el nivel mega - dijo Agumon.

- no importa - exclamó Masaru - hemos derrotado a enemigos mucho más fuertes -

Eso era cierto, aunque, al parecer Murmuxmon no lo sabía, pues no había cambiado su actitud arrogante y segura. El chico y su digimon pensaron en que el demonio digimon iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa.

- deben ser muy fuertes si dicen esas palabras con tanta seguridad - comentó Murmuxmon - no pienso correr riesgos, los mataré a ambos en este instante -

Murmuxmon creo una bola de fuego negra desde su boca, preparando para lanzarla a Masaru y su Agumon, pero el chico fue más rápido. Golpeando a Murmuxmon directo en el rostro, deshaciéndose de la bola de fuego en el proceso. El demonio pudo observar con un ojo como los datos alrededor de su mano se calentaban a tal extremo que se hicieron visibles.

- listo Agumon - exclamó Masaru.

El digimon novato asintió.

Murmuxmon saltó del recinto por el techo de la catedral, debajo de el salió un digimon mucho más grande, en su hombro se encontró Masaru Daimon.

- interesante - comentó el demonio - tu compañero digi-evolucionó a la etapa mega, un ShineGreymon de luz, nada menos -

- ¿Ahora te rendirás? - preguntó Masaru.

- debo admitir que me sorprendiste, sin embargo.. como heraldo del Señor de los Tres Mandamientos, ustedes no vivirán para ver la luz del día - Murmuxmon se movió a la velocidad del rayo, golpeando con su puño la cabeza de ShineGreymon.

Fue un golpe bastante poderoso, considerando que ShineGreymon fue enviado devuelta al suelo, Masaru cayó a la tierra, pero logró hacerlo de pie.

- ShineGreymon, levántate - pidió Masaru.

- Eso ni se dice - respondió su compañero, recobrando todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Quieren más? - preguntó Murmuxmon, creando una gran bola de fuego en su mano.

El ataque del demonio fue bloqueado cuando ShineGreymon invoca su espada GeoGrey, la cual divide el ataque enemigo por la mitad. Con la misma agilidad con la cual Murmuxmon le había atacado, ShineGreymon se movió para devolverle los favores.

Justo al frente suyo, creo una gran bola de energía desde su pecho, _el estallido glorioso. _El ataque se había hecho tan cerca que el demonio no podía esquivarlo siquiera, cerró los ojos, esperando recibir el ataque de lleno.

Sin embargo.

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión.

ShineGreymon había sido atacado con un rayo de energía oscura, el cual había traspasado su hombro.

- ShineGreymon - gritó Masaru preocupado.

Dirigió su mirada molesta al atacante, otro digimon del tipo demonio, de etapa mega si había logrado lastimar a ShineGreymon.

- ¿Qué pasa Murmuxmon? - dijo el recién llegado - Por poco y te eliminan -

- cállate - bramó Murmuxmon - Ghoulmon, estos sujetos son más poderosos de lo que aparentan a simple vista -

Ghoulmon observó a ShineGreymon, evaluando las fortalezas y debilidades de su enemigo.

- esto aun no acaba - exclamó ShineGreymon, recobrando sus fuerzas al rato, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Ghoulmon.

- imposible - dijo este a su vez - ¿Cómo pudo resistir mi rayo mortal? -

* * *

Masaru observaba la batalla desde el suelo, deseaba poderle ayudar a su compañero, pero este manejaba muy bien la situación sin su ayuda.

Los dos reyes demonio atacaban sin compasión con rápidos golpes y patadas, pero, para el gran tamaño de ShineGreymon, respondía con la suficiente rapidez como para bloquear cada movimiento de sus dos enemigos. Un poco de humo se había levantado cuando Agumon digi-evolucionó en la recamara y se propuso a enfrentar a Murmuxmon en los cielos.

Ciertamente había hecho destrozos en ese lugar.

Una vez se hubo despejado la tierra y los escombros de su campo de visión, logró divisar el daño producido a la recamara en cuanto.

Algo que le llamó la atención se encontró en el centro del cuarto, los gravados donde había estado la imagen de Belphemon había sido totalmente destruido. El fragmento donde había estado su cabeza había dañado la tumba, pulverizando la cubertura de esta.

Masaru se acercó a la tumba, para revisar que había en su interior.

Fue la curiosidad que lo llevó a hacer un gran descubrimiento.

- ¿Qué significa esto? - se preguntó alarmado.

La tumba se encontraba vacía.

¿No se suponía que al derrotar a Belphemon, este debió haber regresado a su lecho de muerte? ¿No debería estar su digi-huevo en ese lugar?

Se llegó a preguntar si se había liberado nuevamente.

Entonces sintió un poderoso temblor recorrer toda la ciudad, resquebrajando las casas en ruinas y abriendo grandes grietas en las avenidas.

- Solo hay un modo de saberlo - se dijo, preparándose para lo peor.

En este momento, sabría con que estaba tratando realmente.

* * *

Los tres combatientes detuvieron la lucha en cuanto sintieron una poderosa presencia llegar.

ShineGreymon la identificó como la criatura que había estado moviéndose debajo de ellos desde que llegaron a la ciudad, lo desconcertante era que no se trataba de Belphemon, como lo hubiera supuesto en un principio, era algo distinto.

Murmuxmon y Ghoulmon pusieron su atención en una gran grieta que se había abierto en la mitad de la ciudad.

Practicamente, medio pueblo se levantó sobre el otro, casi alcanzando el techo de la caverna.

- lo esperamos, mi señor - dijo Ghoulmon mientras hacía una especie de reverencia, en cuanto a Murmuxmon, este se había quedado estático y tan solo inclinaba la cabeza levemente, en señal de respeto a lo que sea que estuviera ascendiendo a la superficie.

Una llamarada de fuego negro emergió entre las grietas.

Una figura fue envuelta en estas llamas, ascendiendo con rapidez a la altura donde se encontraban los tres digimon.

ShineGreymon emitió un gemido de dolor en cuanto las llamas oscuras lo hubieran golpeado en el pecho, logrando que cayera de nuevo al suelo con gran estruendo. En el suelo, Masaru corrió a socorrer a su compañero mientras observaba a las alturas a la nueva aparición.

- maldición - se dijo - ¿Cuánto mas son? -

El fuego oscuro se dispersó, dejando ver al que estuvo detrás. Fue un anciano con una máscara dorada, de cabello largo de color blanco, al igual que su barba; vestido por ropajes de un brujo, sostenía un bastón y flotaba gracias a sus diez alas de demonio.

- Ese digimon representa un riesgo para mis planes, ese digimon y su humano - dijo, refiriéndose a ShineGreymon y Masaru, que le observaba desafiante desde el suelo.

- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó desafiante Masaru.

- Me sorprende - comentó el demonio anciano - el humano y el digimon que destruyeron al Dios de los Digimon no conocen el nombre de su anfitrión - Murmuxmon y Ghoulmon palidecieron en cuanto escucharon las palabras de su maestro.

- _Esos dos... ¿Lograron vencer a Yggdrasil? - _se preguntó Murmuxmon - _ya sabía que había algo diferente en esos dos - _

- Soy Barbamon, el Avaro. Señor de los Mandamientos - se presentó - rey de uno de los Siete Ejércitos del Mundo Oscuro -

- Barbamon - susurró Masaru, tratando de hacer memoria de donde había escuchado aquel nombre. ShineGreymon fue capaz de recordar primero, el cuento que les había dicho falcomon hace tanto tiempo.

- Jefe - dijo con dificultad, con una gran quemadura en el pecho - Barbamon... Barbamon, es uno de los digimon que casi destruye el Mundo Digital en el pasado, junto con otros siete -

- ¿Qué? - habló Masaru en el acto, miró la figura imponente de Barbamon. Le enfadaba la mirada que tenía, como si los miraba como simples insectos - Un Rey Demonio... como Belphemon - dejó salir su furia - maldito - exclamó - Tu liberaste a Belphemon -

- _¿Qué? - _pensó ShineGreymon, sorprendido.

- La tumba de Belphemon, esta vacía -

Barbamon se carcajeo, todos se le quedaron expectantes para ver cual era su respuesta, sus siervos, Masaru y ShineGreymon.

- Con que la tumba donde dormía el indolente esta vacía - dijo entre risas - me pregunto que estúpido lo habrá sacado de su jaula -

- Eso significa... usted no lo liberó - comentó Masaru.

- claro que no - respondió Barbamon - nadie puede controlar a ese monstruo, solo Dios pudo aplacarlo cuando lo mandó a dormir por diez mil años - mostró en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual intimidó a Murmuxmon y Ghoulmon, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Masaru y ShineGreymon - solo he venido a este lugar porque escuche de mis espías que había un humano merodeando, al saber que no se equivocaban envié a Murmuxmon y Ghoulmon que se encargaran del problema... sin embargo, no fueron capaces de llevar a cabo con su misión. Es por eso que estoy aquí -

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó ShineGreymon, levantándose con dificultad.

- En otras palabras, todo Elegido deberá morir - respondió con frialdad - los Niños que fueron Elegidos se les concedió poderes para interferir con nosotros.. ahora que el dios de los digimon no esta presente, nada interferirá con su destrucción -

- No lo permitiremos - exclamaron ShineGreymon y Masaru, lanzándose al ataque.

Sin embargo.

_Llamarada del Pandemonium._

De la vara de Barbamon emergió la misma llama negra pero en enormes cantidades; la poderosa llamarada cubrió toda la ciudad, reduciéndola nada más que simples cenizas. La ciudad se resquebrajo y todo cayó la vació.

Murmuxmon y Ghoulmon observaron en silencio la escena.

- Fue un tonto, es inútil ir en contra de un Gran Rey Demonio - comentó Murmuxmon mientras miraba como la catedral caía por un gran precipicio, creado con los poderes destructivos de Barbamon.

- el fue el primero de muchos - comentó el avaro, en un susurro cuando finalmente los demonios se marcharon de donde solo quedó escombros.

* * *

La campana sonó, dando fin a las clases de ese día.

- No olviden hacer sus deberes - exclamó la maestra mientras todos empacaban sus cosas.

Takato salía por la puerta de al frente, el sol brillaba bastante ese día, así que uso su mano para hacerle sombra a su frente. En eso apareció Gigimon, el cual permanecía dentro de su mochila.

- Takato - exclamó - esta haciendo mucho calor -

- lo se - respondió - ¿te parece si vamos por un helado? -

El pequeño saltó de emoción, volviéndose a ocultar en la mochila en espera de que Takato comprara algo refrescante.

Llegando al puesto de helados se topo con una muchacha de su edad, no la conocía, pero esta le estaba mirando fijamente. Se encontraba sentada en un banco, a unos tres metros, normalmente no le molestaría, pero hubo algo diferente en la mirada de esa niña. Una vez hubo comprado su helado y una galleta que guardó en su mochila, entonces caminó hasta donde estaba esa niña y se sentó a su lado.

Ella no movió un musculo ni hizo ninguna expresión, tampoco habló así que este tubo que dar el primer paso.

- oye... - habló tímidamente, pero la chica no le prestaba atención.

Ahora mantenía su vista fija en los cielos, aislada de todo lo que ocurría a sus alrededores.

- disculpa - dijo Takato, un poco más fuerte.

No mantenía el contacto visual con ella, apenado de que no le respondiera, desvió su mirada al helado que sostenía con la mano derecha, el cual comenzaba a derretirse.

Pasó otro minuto cuando finalmente se canso.

Sería la última vez que intentaría llamar su atención, toco con su mano libre el hombro de la muchacha de cabello azul pálido con ojos rojos.

- disculpa... - dijo pero fue interrumpido por ella.

- Tranquilo, estoy escuchando - respondió con voz plana - al menos Shinji habla un poco mas -

Takato ignoró la persona que había nombrado aquella niña y fue directo al grano.

- ¿Por qué me observas tanto?.. Es decir... cuando compraba el helado -

- No es muy usual encontrar a alguien con un digimon - respondió ella, con el mismo tono de voz plano - en este lugar no se ve mucho a los digimon -

Takato y su familia se habían mudado tan solo hace unas semanas a la región de Odaiba, el negocio de sus padres realmente iba muy bien y tuvieron una expansión, para poder administrarlo tuvieron que mudarse a otra parte; a parte de que tuvo que cambiar de escuela y que ya no vería a sus amigos tan seguido, no tendría muchos problemas para adaptarse.

- ¡Es solo un juguete! - respondió con prisa.

En Odaiba no se vieron mucho los digimon, fue como al principio, estos tuvieron que esconderse de la vista pública.

- Descuida - dijo la chica - no le diré a nadie... por cierto, mi nombre es Ayanami Rei - le tendió la mano, esperando que la tomara. Un gesto muy amable sino fuera porque Rei no mostró expresión alguna en el rostro.

Después de algunos segundos, Takato respondió al gesto tomando su mano; no estaba del todo a gusto, había una extraña sensación que emanaba esa niña que no le gustaba. A pesar de que su malestar fue algo obvio, Rei no cambió su expresión, parecía como si no tuviera ningún tipo de sentimientos.

- Debo irme, fue un placer - se despidió ella.

Rei se alejó del banco, Takato notó entonces que casi no había nadie alrededor suyo.

Abrió su mochila con su mano libre, para dejar salir a Gigimon; este estaba más que feliz de recibir aire puro. El tamer puso la mirada en su helado, este casi se había derretido y parte de él le escurría por su mano. Terminó de comer lo que quedaba y sacó una servilleta para limpiarse; por su parte, Gigimon sacaba la envoltura de la galleta, que se encontraba en el fondo de la mochila.

- pensé que nunca se iría - comentó el digimon.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Takato, curioso por saber.

- esa cosa - respondió.

El chico no entendió en ese momento, quizo preguntar a que se refería realmente pero el atardecer se hacía más próximo, debía regresar a casa antes de que su madre se molestara. Tomó a su digimon y lo cargó como un muñeco de peluche, supuso que Gigimon no quería volver a la mochila.

- _Este fue un día raro - _pensó mientras seguía su camino.

* * *

- Los seres humanos ya han hecho suficiente daño a este DigiMundo - pronunció una potente voz.

Apollomon, uno de los doce grandes Olímpicos yacía inclinado ante una presencia mucho mayor que la suya.

El espacio donde se encontraba era totalmente oscuro, un foco se encontraba encima suyo y más adelante, un enorme cuerpo generó su propio resplandor. Un gigantesco digimon que llegó a ser llamado dios por sus grandes poderes.

- Mi lord - dijo Apollomon - desde la desaparición de Yggdrasil, hemos reportado aumento en las actividades de los digimon de la oscuridad, Barbamon y sus tropas se movilizan en el cuadrante Norte... también hemos divisado la ausencia del Lord Belphemon y los seguidores de Daemon comenzaron a congregarse -

En respuesta, se escuchó un fuerte gruñido.

- El DigiMundo comenzó a ser consumido por los poderes de las tinieblas, todo gracias a que un humano destruyó a nuestro señor... en los distintos universos, los humanos han causado estragos al DigiMundo, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos egoístas - Su luz se hizo más brillante, dejando ver a un enorme dragón de color dorado - es hora que escarmienten, con la caída de una de sus ciudades será más que suficiente -

- ¿Quiere que valla al Mundo Humano? - preguntó Apollomon.

- Así es - respondió el gran dragón - las instalaciones de Hypnos servirán como ejemplo para aquellos que deseen causar estragos en nuestro mundo -

Apollomon se levantó, con una reverencia respondió.

- Así se hará... Huanglongmon, dios del DigiMundo -

**Fin del Episodio.**


	2. Saga I - Capitulo II

**Digimon Exodo**

**_Saga I - El Ataque_**

_"Yggdrasil ha desaparecido del Digital World... el último gran protector, Huanglongmon, emperador divino de las Bestias Sagradas, ha decidido que los humanos deben pagar por la subsiguiente malestar del DigiMundo. Mientras, una nueva organización se hace presente, cuyos objetivos son desconocidos"_

**Capitulo II: **El Juicio del Sol.

- Takato - llamó su madre - la cena se va a enfriar -

Bueno, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en realidad.

- ya voy - respondió el chico desde su habitación. Estaba absorbido en un proyecto de dibujo, con dos años consecutivos de practica se había vuelto realmente bueno en ello; solo debía agregarle los últimos detalles.

Una vez hubo terminado se dirigió al comedor, encontró a su padre Takehiro viendo la televisión, mientras su esposa estaba terminando de servir los alimentos; ella era la última persona que se sentaba a la mesa.

Ahora mismo le estaba mirando con esa mirada de molestia.

- Te llamé hace quince minutos - le regañó.

Guilmon se encontró ignorante ante la escena familiar, en sus manos tenía su merienda favorita, que era desayuno, almuerzo y cena desde que nació, el pan de Guilmon.

- discúlpame - fue lo único que pudo decir en estos momentos.

- bueno... no importa - dijo ella al final, haciendo el ademan para que su hijo se sentara y comenzara a comer.

A veces deseaba que su hijo dejara de ser tan disperso y un poco más centrado, obtuviera mejores calificaciones, aunque no le iba mal aseguraba que podría estar a la cabeza de la clase si lo deseara. Cuando discutió eso con su marido...

- _Déjalo ser, aun es un niño y debe experimentar más cosas... además, estas notas me parecen lo suficientemente buenas - _

Fueron las palabras exactas de aquella noche.

Al recordarlo, causó en ella una reacción de leve molestia, mirando entre ojos a su marido, quien siempre permitía sus caprichos.

El ambiente se hizo bastante silencioso, Takehiro miró con aburrimiento la pantalla de la televisión, eran episodios que ya había visto hace mucho tiempo; ni siquiera él tenía ganas de ver tales cosas.

- hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? - preguntó, tratando de hacer conversación.

Takato sintió como su madre clavaba su mirada en él, obviamente interesada.

- normal - respondió - aunque conocí a una chica bastante extraña - Takato sintió la mirada de su madre mucho más pesada, en estos momentos no quizo saber que rayos había pasado por su cabeza. Pero si algo sabía, es que ese tema no terminaría en ese preciso instante.

- Cuéntanos más sobre ella, Takato - pidió la mujer mayor, con ensoñación en su voz.

- mamá, no es lo que piensas - exclamó Takato, rojo de la vergüenza, como a su madre se le ocurrían cosas tan disparatadas.

Como no podría faltar, Guilmon siempre tenía que comentar algo durante las cenas familiares.

- Esa niña estaba viendo fijamente a Takato mientras salíamos de la escuela - eso mientras miraba al techo y tenía una de sus garras presionadas contra su barbilla, en un gesto de hacer memoria - Ahora... ¿me dan más pan? - dijo, cambiando de tema.

La madre de Takato no puso atención a lo último, estaba ensimismada en una película.

- pronto mi hijo me va a dar nietos - susurraba una y otra vez.

Takehiro observaba como un observador inercial la escena. Guilmon jalonaba a su esposa para que le diera de comer, esta saltaba de un lado a otro, dejando la imaginación correr por su mente, y finalmente, su hijo dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, evitando contacto visual con todo el mundo y esperando a que el día se terminara.

Takehiro no sabía si reírse o sentir lástima por su hijo, aunque no estaría mal que el muchacho consiguiera novia.

Al final decidió buscar la comida para Guilmon, después su esposa despertaría de la película armada en su mente y su hijo... bueno, su hijo estaría bien.

* * *

- señora Rumiko, filme estos papeles por favor -

- claro, con mucho gusto - dijo la modelo a un hombre de mediana edad.

Ruki estaba en los estudios de filmación, tarde ese día, con su madre. Debía acompañarla, ya que su abuela no se encontraba en casa, había salido en un viaje de una semana; no podía encontrarse sola en su casa, aunque fuera en compañía de Renamon, así que tubo que ir al trabajo de su mamá por ese día.

- muy bien, hija... espero que no te hayas aburrido - habló Rumiko mientras buscaba su saco para salir del lugar.

- descuida - respondió Ruki - supe como distraerme -

En su mochila traía un PSP, además, siempre que podía, se escapaba para hablar con Renamon temas banales.

Ambas caminaron por hacia la avenida, ahí esperarían un Taxi que las llevara a casa. En su caminata, Ruki chocó con una chica de ojos rojos y cabello plateado; ambas acabaron en el suelo.

Ruki fue ayudada por su madre a levantarse, la otra chica tuvo que hacerlo por su cuenta.

- Ten más cuidado - exclamó Ruki, molesta era decir menos.

- lo siento - dijo aquella chica, mientras se arreglaba el uniforme.

Rumiko se quedó observando a esa niña, reconociendo algo familiar.

- Ese uniforme... es el mismo de la escuela de Takato - dijo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

- mi nombre es Ayanami Rei - respondió ella.

Su madre no podía ser más obvia, fue lo que pensó Ruki. Aunque, ahora que lo mencionaba, le gustaría saber como se encontraba aquel tonto.

- ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Takato? - preguntó Rumiko.

Ambas familias siempre se mantenían en contacto, por lo cual Rumiko y su madre Seiko, querían a ese chico como si de un hijo propio se tratase. Ruki solo palmeo su cara, su madre debería ser más reservada. Además, era muy probable que ni siquiera lo conociera.

- claro - respondió.

La respuesta de Ruki fue una cara de incredulidad.

- Así que ustedes también están relacionados con los digimon - comentó Rei.

Rumiko no la escuchó, ya se encontraba deteniendo un Taxi. En cuanto a Ruki.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te contó sobre nosotros? - le cuestionó de manera exigente.

- No - respondió con simpleza - nuestra conversación fue muy corta como para ello... es más, se nota por el dispositivo que cargas en tu mochila - Rei había notado el D-Ark que colgaba en una de las tiras de su maleta. Ruki debía admitir que esa chica era lista, pero ¿Cómo lo sabía? Toda fuente de información acerca de su participación con los digimon fue bloqueada por Hypnos hace dos años.

Se supone que para el resto del mundo, ellos eran personas normales.

- Ruki, ¿Que haces? - llamó su madre Rumiko - el Taxi no esperará por siempre -

Rumiko ya se estaba subiendo, mirando al conductor, entendió lo que su madre quería decir.

- si lo ves, dile lo siguiente - dijo Rei antes de marcharse - debería ser más prevenido, después de todo es un recurso valioso -

- ¿Qué demonios? - se preguntó Ruki, al ver como esa molesta muchacha ya se encontraba cruzando la avenida - _¿recurso valioso?_ -

- Ruki - llamó su madre por segunda vez.

La chica corrió apresurada al Taxi, no le agradaba cuando ella se llegaba a enfadar. Más tuvo en mente esa conversación con esa chica, la próxima vez le obligaría a decir todo, aunque fuera a punta de golpes.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Ruki yacía mirando el techo de su habitación, pensativa por la corta conversación de hace un momento.

En eso, entró Renamon a la habitación, como un guardián silencioso. Siempre se preguntó como lo hacía, pero Renamon nunca hablaba de ello.

- Renamon - dijo Ruki - tu estabas observándonos, ¿verdad? -

Renamon asintió.

- ¿Sabes que quizo decir con eso? - preguntó. Aun no podía sacar esas palabras de su cabeza, era como si le tratasen como un simple objeto - _después de todo es un recurso valioso - ¿_Se trataba de un nuevo enemigo? Sea lo que sea, la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Esa muchacha... hay algo en ella que no me gusta - comentó Renamon.

Ruki puso toda su atención en las palabras de Renamon, levantándose de su futon. Quedó frente a frente con Renamon... más bien, ella sentada en el suelo mientras su digimon permanecía de pie.

- Tiene algo diferente a los demás humanos que he conocido - dijo - es diferente de la señora Seiko y de la señora Rumiko.. pero... no podría decir que es -

- ¿Algo distinto? - preguntó Ruki.

- Solo podría decirte que no es humana, pero tampoco un digimon -

Ruki no había contemplado esa posibilidad, pero ya que Renamon la había descartado, no tenía porque preocuparse por ese detalle. Ahora, no le importaba en lo absoluto definir la existencia de esa chica, le preocupaba mucho más las palabras que había dicho acerca de Takato.

- _Ese tonto... ¿En qué se habrá metido ahora? - _pensó Ruki, mirando a la luna, junto con Renamon, quien se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

- _El aura de esa niña... -_

* * *

Ayanami Rei regresaba de su larga caminata, entrando a una mansión que se encontraba en ruinas; era obvia la falta de luz eléctrica, aunque eso no le importó en verdad.

Al final, en la sala principal se encontró una pintura, un gravado del Sephiroth. Toda apreciación en su rostro fue la indiferencia.

Acto seguido, caminó hasta estar al frente de la imagen, la cual toco con sus manos; analizando algo y cuando lo encontró, se apartó algunos pasos. - _Este arte no es mi especialidad, pero... es lo mejor que tengo - _pensó. Chocó las dos palmas de sus manos, haciendo que los gravados se encendieran, una luz blanca recorrió las imágenes como un contorno.

De un momento a otro, desapareció.

La noche fue testigo de ello, la silenciosa luna y un pequeño duende de pañuelo rojo.

Observó incrédulo la escena, abriendo sus ojos verdes más de lo normal.

- _lo sabía, esa chica no es humana - _pensó Impmon - _Renamon querrá saber de esto - _con aquel pensamiento en mente, se marchó, ocultándose entre las sombras.

* * *

**8:00 am. El día del Juicio.**

Jenrya salía de su clase matinal del sábado, un curso avanzado sobre computación al cual se había inscrito.

El día era especialmente cálido, el sol golpeaba con fuerza. Aquella luz brillante reflejada en los edificios de gobierno causaba que las personas se cubrieran los ojos, evitando una posible ceguera. Definitivamente había sido un mal día para haber traído saco.

Era de color verde, traía corbata, camisa blanca y un pantalón oscuro.

Hace poco había comenzado a utilizar gafas, ya que pasaba muchas horas frente al computador, fue un medio para proteger su vista. Las guardó en su estuche, cuando revisaba su bolsillo notó algo peculiar, su D-Ark comenzaba a pitar repetitivamente.

- ¡Jenrya! - exclamó Terriermon, su voz lo localizaba en las alturas, descendiendo usando sus orejas como un paracaidas.

- Terriermon - dijo Jen, esperando lo que tuviera que decir su compañero.

- Se trata de un digimon... uno muy poderoso - habló Terriermon - tiene una fuerza abrumadora -

- mi D-Ark también detecta una gran cantidad de datos, pero no logra ubicarlos - comentó Jen, observando su dispositivo.

Ese día, también las oficinas de Hypnos habían detectado la gran intrusión, sin embargo, era tan inmensa que la señal podría provenir de cualquier lado. Sus métodos de eliminación no iban a ser suficientes como para detectarlo.

* * *

- _Maldición - _pensó Yamaki, jugando con su encededor.

- Señor... los niveles de energía están fuera de la escala - dijo Riley, una gran circunferencia de color rojo rodeaba toda la zona en el detector de Hypnos - nunca había visto una masa de datos tan colosal -

- ¿Qué nivel tendría este digimon? - preguntó su Jefe.

Confiaba que los tamers fueran capaces de acabar con esa amenaza, esos niños eran capaces de grandes cosas.

Mas la señal indicaba algo nunca antes visto, nunca un digimon tan poderoso pasaba las barreras entre los mundos.

- como mínimo estará en el nivel mega - contestó Riley mientras trabajaba, realizando cálculos, observando las probabilidades.

- ¿No hay posibilidad de encontrar un foco? -

Riley y su compañera trabajaron en la petición de su jefe, tenían que aplicar nuevos comandos que desestimaran los excesos de energía y localizaran una posición.

- encontré algo jefe - dijo una de ellas, después de algún tiempo.

- ¿Dónde esta? - exigió saber Yamaki.

- Señor... el objetivo se encuentra en las siguientes coordenadas - La pantalla mostró un punto específico, eliminando las demás señales provenientes de lo que era un gran digi-campo. En otras palabras, toda Shinjuku se encontró encerrada un digi-campo, donde un digimon estaba a punto de manifestarse en la posición del punto rojo - es difícil de creer... nunca habíamos visto un campo digital tan grande -

- Ese desgraciado - bramó Yamaki, cerrando su encendedor del golpe.

- Ese maldito esta.. -

* * *

- Ese digimon - exclamó Jen - esta encima de nosotros -

Jenrya y Terriermon alzaron su vista a los cielos, justamente donde el sol se mostraba brillante. Una sombra negra se interpuso, aunque era difícil distinguirla debido al brillo del sol.

- no puedo distinguir su forma - dijo Terriermon - es como si ese digimon jugara con el sol -

No era descabellado pensar que pudiera pasar algo así, sea cual fuere este digimon, debía tener la habilidad natural de manipular la cantidad de luz que llegaba al ambiente. Jenrya miró su digivice, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que una imagen apareció, junto con la identificación del recién llegado.

- Apollomon, en etapa mega... sus técnicas especiales son el Sol Explosivo y la Flecha de Apolo -

Terriermon entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el poder que emanaba del digimon, el cual descendía lentamente hacia los edificios cercanos.

- Puedo sentirlo... Jenrya.. nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a un digimon así -

Jenrya no tenía muchas opciones, ni Ruki ni Takato estaban en las cercanías para apoyarlo; debía luchar con todas sus fuerzas si deseaba enfrentar a un rival en el máximo nivel de desarrollo. Otra desventaja era que las intenciones de Apollomon le eran desconocidas, no sabía la razón por la cual había venido al Mundo de los Humanos.

La mirada de Apollomon se agudizó cuando logró captar al Terriermon en su campo de visión.

- _digimon... ¿con un humano? - _pensó, haciendo memoria - _entiendo... fueron esos digimon que se revelaron contra los dioses al aliarse con un grupo de humanos - _

Comenzó a crear una enorme bola de fuego en su mano derecha.

- _no importa... estos traidores a su causa deben ser castigados - _

Jenrya pronto supo que Apollomon no venía con intenciones amistosas.

- Terriermon... ¿Estas listo? - preguntó.

Su compañero asintió, colocándose a su lado apenas Apollomon hubiera lanzado su devastador ataque.

- **_Matrix... Evolution -_**

La bola de fuego de Apollomon tocó tierra, creando una enorme explosión. Entre el humo y las llamas emergió una figura imponente, de gran tamaño. De hecho, era más grande que el mismo Apollomon.

Ese fue SaintGalgomon, cuya armadura reflejó la luz del sol.

- ¿Por qué nos atacas? - preguntó SaintGalgomon, colocándose a la misma altura del Olímpico.

- los humanos de este mundo han provocado daños irreparables al DigiMundo - contestó con una mirada fría - nuestro dios a ordenado exterminarlos, todos sus pecados deberán ser castigados en este día - las gemas de sus manos brillaron, preparando otra de sus técnicas - _Flecha de Apolo - _

SaintGalgomon apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, del brazo del enemigo emergió cuatro ráfagas de fuego, con el poder suficiente como para hacerlo chocar contra un edificio vecino; era una fortuna que las personas hubieran escapado desde antes de empezar la contienda, los habitantes de ese edificio ahora estarían una par de avenidas más adelante, observando en su huida enormes explosiones y grandes levantamientos de tierra.

SaintGalgomon se lanzó adelante, embistiendo a Apollomon; el digimon tipo dios solo interpuso su mano derecha para detener el impulso de su enemigo.

- ¿Qué? -

- veo que estas sorprendido de mi fuerza - comentó Apollomon con ironía, para luego golpearlo con su mano libre.

SaintGalgomon volvió a tierra, mirando a su rival en las alturas, el cual ascendía lentamente.

- _¿Qué piensa hacer? - _se preguntó Jenrya, dentro de su digimon.

- Jenrya - llamó SaintGalgomon - debemos detenerlo... sea lo que planee no debe ser bueno -

La gran arma de combate ascendió nuevamente, con gran rapidez. - _Mega Bazuca - _

Ambos misiles de sus hombros son disparados a Apollomon. Este mostró una sonrisa ante esto, esta era la pelea más entretenida que había tenido en mucho tiempo, de hecho, era la única pelea que había tenido en mucho tiempo. El primer misil fue destruido al contraatacar con la _Flecha de Apolo, _mientras la otra fue desviada por su mano izquierda, moviendo su brazo hacia un lado.

Al ver su intento fallido, SaintGalgomon decidió atacar con todo su arsenal; frustrado observó como Apollomon esquivaba cada misil y proyectil que lanzaba con suma facilidad; sus ataques eran contrarrestados por bolas de fuego o solo explotaban en el firmamento, o entre si, pero ninguna llegó a tocar a Apollomon. El digimon de armadura verde siguió atacando cuando escuchó ese sonido que le indicaba que ya no tenía nada más para disparar.

- ¿Ya no tienes más municiones? - dijo Apollomon.

Al ver el gruñido en su enemigo supo la respuesta a su pregunta.

- bien... entonces es mi turno para atacar - habló mientras apuntaba hacia SaintGalgomon - _Flecha de Apolo - _

Mas flechas de fuego fueron lanzadas, SaintGalgomon logró esquivar algunas, pero la mayoría de estas impactó en él, dejándolo en el suelo boca-abajo; los edificios del alrededor también fueron arrasados por la técnica de uno de los Doce Olímpicos.

- ya veo - comentó Apollomon - llegaste a tus límites... fue buen calentamiento, pero ha llegado al final -

Se dispuso a propinar el último golpe, extendiendo su mano en dirección del guerrero caído. Cuando...

- _Izuna - _cuatro zorros espirituales, de energía pura atacaron a un costado del digimon que gobernaba el sol. El ataque no le hizo gran daño, pero llamó su atención en dirección de su atacante. A un costado suyo se encontró un Sakuyamon.

- ¿También estas con los humanos? - fue lo único que dijo Apollomon, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Solo defiendo el lugar donde vivo - fue la respuesta de Sakuyamon.

* * *

Guilmon gruñía en la dirección donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla, Takato sujetaba con fuerza su D-Ark.

Sus padres observaban preocupados el panorama; la ciudad donde habían criado su hijo, Shinjuku, fue acompañada de grandes pilares de humo que sobresalieron en el horizonte.

- Mamá.. Papá - dijo Takato, esperando que sus padres de verdad comprendieran la situación.

- Pero... - intentó decir Yoshie, más su marido la detuvo.

- hay cosas que solo nuestros hijos pueden hacer - fue el comentario de Takehiro, mientras abrazaba a su esposa y le daba la mirada de aprobación a su hijo.

El chico miró agradecido a sus padres.

- gracias - entonces se dirigió a Guilmon - ¿Estas listo muchacho? - preguntó.

Guilmon asintió, entonces Takato volvió a dirigir su mirada una vez más hacia sus padres.

- vete, tus amigos te necesitan - dijo su padre.

- ten mucho cuidado, no te vallas a arriesgar - fue el concejo de su mamá.

_**Matrix** **Evolution**_

Guilmon y Takato se combinaron en una luz de color dorado, de ella salió Dukemon, saltando al aire. El Caballero fue volando hasta el lugar donde se desarrollo la batalla; Yoshie y Takehiro miraban orgullosos como su hijo se alejaba, deseando que volviera sano y salvo.

* * *

Apollomon sintió otra presencia acercarse desde el horizonte.

- _otro más - _pensó.

- Será mejor que te vallas de este lugar - dijo Sakuyamon, preparándose para la pelea.

- tu no tienes nada que exigir, traidor - respondió Apollomon con dureza - tan solo cumplo con las ordenes que me dio mi dios -

- _No me interesa quien sea tu señor, nada te da derecho a atacarnos sin motivo - _habló Ruki desde el interior de Sakuyamon.

Apollomon frunció la mirada al escuchar la mirada de la niña, recordando, lo mismo había ocurrido con el SaintGalgomon, había escuchado la voz de un joven humano. - _¿Acaso esos digimon se habían fusionado con los humanos? - _era un crimen que no estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

- Es imperdonable - dijo.

- ¿A qué se refiere ahora? - preguntó SaintGalgomon.

- Dejar a su lado el orgullo de los digimon para combinarse con esas sucias criaturas - su voz se iba poniendo cada vez más iracible.

- _¡Oye! - _exclamaron ambos chicos, molestos por ese comentario.

- ... y transformarse en esas abominaciones - apretó su puño, mostrando su furia contenida - El único castigo para seres como ustedes es la muerte - Sakuyamon y SaintGalgomon sintieron como los poderes de Apollomon aumentaban hasta el cielo, fue como si una hormiga se enfrentara a la bota de un pie - _Flecha de Apolo - _

Ambos tuvieron que esquivarla, el contener ese disparo sería imposible.

La flecha de fuego terminó por derretir el suelo y derribar todo en las cercanías.

- Creo que se enojó - comentó Sakuyamon, cuyas palabras hicieron caso omiso a la gravedad de la situación. En otras palabras, estaba bromeando con el suceso - será mejor enfriarlo - _Izuna - _los cuatro zorros atacaron, girando en círculos, alrededor de Apollomon.

- Me han colmado la paciencia - dijo Apollomon antes de comenzar a moverse.

En un movimiento veloz, desgarró al primer Zorro con su mano derecha; los tres restantes se dispusieron a atacarle por detrás, pero cuando lo fueron a tocar, este desapareció de ese lugar. El segundo zorro fue eliminado por una llamarada que emergió de la boca del león. Apenas cuando los otros dos pudieron reaccionar, Apollomon tomó al tercer zorro entre sus garras, despedazandolo. El sobreviviente impactó en su cara, generando una explosión, mas no tendría ningún efecto en él.

Apollomon ofrecía una mirada furiosa, la cual emergía del humo.

Pero entonces.

- _Lanza Real - _

La técnica lo golpeó de frente, justo en el rostro. Apollomon se cubrió el rostro por el dolor que le habían hecho sentir, mientras se recuperaba.

- Dukemon, pudiste venir - dijo Sakuyamon.

- _Es un gusto verte, Takato - _comentó Jenrya.

- Hola muchachos - dijo el recién llegado - platicaremos en otro momento, ahora tenemos que derrotar a este digimon -

Apollomon observó con fastidio y desconcierto a Dukemon, estaba bastante molesto por su presencia.

- _¿Qué significa esto? - _se preguntó el dios del sol.

- ¿Por qué un Royal Knight, sirviente de Yggdrasil, estaría defendiendo a los seres humanos? -

Dukemon recibió la pregunta con la misma duda con la cual Apollomon había preguntado.

- _Un momento... eso debe ser - _concluyó al final el dios del sol - _debe ser uno de esos digimon que traicionaron a los dioses, se junto con uno de esos humanos y luego se fusionó para adoptar esa apariencia... que desagradable - _Apollomon se colocó en una posición tal que pareciera que el mismo sol se encontrara detrás de este - _Flecha de Apolo - _diez flechas de fuego atacaron a Dukemon, el cual se cubrió con su escudo para aminorar los daños a su persona.

- chicos, ahora - exclamó Dukemon, mientras Apollomon se encontró ocupado atacando.

Entonces Sakuyamon y SaintGalgomon aparecieron a los costados del enemigo, el digimon más grande le propinó a Apollomon una patada de karate, este tuvo que frenar su ataque para detener a la gran máquina de guerra. Entonces Sakuyamon aprovechó esa oportunidad.

_- Izuna - _

Los cuatro zorros golpearon con fuerza concentrada en su espalda, logrando que Apollomon se arqueara de dolor. Sakuyamon y SaintGalgomon se apartaron de inmediato, usando el humo generado en la explosión como cortina. Apollomon apartó con su brazo el humo cercano, dejandole ver el panorama.

- Cobardes - exclamó furioso - ese fue un truco sucio -

Dukemon ya le tenía divisado. - _No es así - _dijo Takato - _a eso se le llama estrategia - _El escudo enardeció de la cantidad de energía que pronto iba a ser liberada. Apollomon vio sorprendido como el haz de luz roja venía en su dirección, no había tiempo para esquivarla; sin otra solución, se cubrió con sus brazos, esperando que el impacto no fuera tan poderoso.

Mas se escuchó el rugido de un león que acaba de caer en una trampa para osos.

Nuevamente el humo bloqueaba la vista de los tamers.

- ¿Ganamos? - preguntó SaintGalgomon.

Fue un rugido que le dio la respuesta, el enemigo aun seguía de pie.

- No vuelvas a preguntar eso - dijeron Dukemon y Sakuyamon a la vez.

El humo se fue lentamente, dejando ver la figura de Apollomon, a pesar de que tenía quemaduras más o menos leves, sus poderes no habían disminuido; era mas, su furia había aumentado y con ello su presencia.

- No estuvo nada mal - comentó con fría voz - pero es hora de su castigo por traición -

Levantó su mano derecha directo arriba, la cual fue acumulando energía, en forma de una bola incandescente, la cual fue aumentando de tamaño hasta alcanzar enormes proporciones. Fue como si Apollomon hubiera creado su propio sol y ahora lo sostuviese en la palma de su mano.

- Esto es el _Sol Explosivo - _

- _Esta loco... piensa acabar con toda la ciudad - _dijo Jenrya como miraba la gran técnica cubrir todo el cielo.

- _Creo que es su objetivo - _aclaro Ruki.

- ¿A qué se refieren? - preguntó Dukemon.

Apollomon mostró una sonrisa cruel cuando escuchó aquella pregunta.

- A veces la justicia debe mostrar su lado cruel, sino hacemos algo, el mal contaminará al DigiMundo... aquel mal que fue ocasionado por ustedes, los humanos - movió su brazo con un objetivo muy claro, estaba lanzando su monstruosa técnica.

* * *

No era común a una persona sobrevolar los aires, siendo más específicos, se encontraba de pie, usando el firmamento como si fuera un suelo estático; a lo lejos apreciaba, a una gran distancia, la batalla de los tamers en contra de ese digimon todopoderoso.

- _No me imaginé que existieran criaturas así en el DigiMundo - _pensó - _Supongo que es hora de involucrarse - _

Un fuerte destello lo cegó por algunos instantes, cuando cedió el resplandor deslumbró un paisaje muy diferente al inicial. Silbó ante el nivel de destrucción presenciado, era una escala que nunca había sido vista por los humanos.

- _Mejor temprano que tarde - _

Era un joven, no mayor de los quince años de edad.

Pronto había desaparecido, nadie ni nada lo vio

_Registro del Primer Día, la Ira de los Dioses._

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	3. Saga I - Capitulo III

**Digimon Exodo**

_**Saga I - El Ataque**_

_"Yggdrasil ha desaparecido del Digital World... el último gran protector, Huanglongmon, emperador divino de las Bestias Sagradas, ha decidido que los humanos deben pagar por la subsiguiente malestar del DigiMundo. Mientras, una nueva organización se hace presente, cuyos objetivos son desconocidos"_

**Capitulo III**

_Juicio del Sol, Hora 10:00 AM_

Después del enorme estruendo causado por su imponente técnica, lo que sobrevino fue el silencio absoluto.

Apollomon puso sus sentidos en búsqueda de cualquier señal de energía, el humo era muy denso y no le permitía dejar ver nada; la nube incandescente se extendía por varias manzanas, los edificios que se erguían orgullosos alguna vez, ya no estarían ahí.

Lo primero que pudo divisar el Olímpico fueron las torres de Hypnos, o lo que quedó de ellas después de usar el _Sol Explosivo, _un quebradizo edificio quedó en su lugar, su torre gemela había desaparecido. Apollomon estuvo seguro que ahora había cumplido con su misión, en parte, también debía eliminar a los digimon que se asociaron con los humanos.

Toda conexión de esta realidad con el DigiMundo se vería rota, tal como lo deseaba su señor, Huanglongmon.

Sin embargo.

- _Son muy resistentes - _

Sintió seis presencias, débiles pero perceptibles. A pesar de que el humo seguía bloqueando el paisaje, dirigió su mirada hacia tres puntos como si pudiera divisar a los objetivos con suprema claridad. Dos se encontraron debajo suyo; a unos tres metros, en las ruinas de otro edificio se encontraron otros dos sujetos, y finalmente, en una grieta del suelo colgaron los últimos dos, a siete metros de los primeros que logró detectar.

- _incluso... en esas condiciones, esos digimon le son fieles a los frágiles humanos_ -

Finalmente el viento despejó los vapores, dejando ver la devastación de gran parte de la ciudad, la parte comercial y de gobierno se vio completamente arrasada. Tal como lo había sentido, encontró a los seis en las posiciones que había previsto; la única diferencia fue que ahora divisaba sus heridas, aunque no fue algo que le conmoviera.

El Terriermon y su camarada se encontró justo debajo de él.

Un Renamon abrazaba a su humano, yaciendo los dos en la pared agrietada, lo que quedó de la edificación.

Finalmente, colgando estaban los últimos dos; no logró reconocer al digimon que acompañaba al niño con capucha azul.

- _Nunca lo había visto - _pensó, enfocando su mirada en Guilmon.

Agudizó sus ojos apenas encontró esa señal, la marca del digi-peligro en el pecho de ese digimon de color rojo. Los de su clase siempre fueron considerados un peligro, no les permitiría a esos dos sobrevivir por ningún motivo.

Descendió suavemente al suelo, después de todo no había nada que lo molestara en esos momentos. Caminó una vez hubo llegado al suelo, en poco tiempo estuvo a un lado de los dos cuerpos que colgaron; el niño de capucha azul estuvo boca abajo, el brazo y pierna derechas caían libremente en el interior de la grieta; el digimon de color rojo estuvo boca arriba, un poco más abajo en la grieta, en un pilar que se erguía desde lo profundo.

Apollomon estuvo a punto de terminar, no le agradaba ver sangre; fue un concepto ajeno a los digimon.

Los humanos resultaron ser muy extraños.

- _Voy a quemar sus restos - _invocó una llama en su mano, la cual extendió con el propósito de agarrar a ambos; al menos no dejaría sus cuerpos degradarse y sus almas serían purificadas por el fuego al morir.

Estuvo a punto de tomarlos cuando el tiempo comenzó a detenerse.

Apollomon no fue consciente hasta que escuchó al viento cortarse, un objeto viajaba tan rápido que el mismo viento se partía a su paso. Poco antes se apartó antes de que lo hiriera el proyectil; su ojo agudo le permitió ver que se trataba de una bala de color dorado.

Molesto se volteó para ver a su atacante, alguien que no había podido percibir por alguna razón.

- _Este ha sido un día de sorpresas - _pensó con ironía al divisar a su nuevo rival.

* * *

Beelzebumon voló tan rápido como pudo apenas vio el gran estruendo que diezmó a Shinjuku, cuando finalmente llegó vio a un gobernador del Mundo Digital, Apollomon, a punto de arrebatar la vida a dos de sus amigos. Takato y Guilmon fueron algunos de quienes lo aceptaron rápidamente; alguna vez estuvo por acabar con la vida de ambos, pero ellos le perdonaron la vida al final y le ofrecieron su amistad.

Ahora estaban a punto de ser incinerados por un verdadero monstruo digital.

Sin perder tiempo, disparó de una de sus escopetas.

- _Doble Impacto - _

Sin embargo, Apollomon fue lo suficientemente veloz como para esquivar su técnica, moviéndose a la velocidad de un rayo.

Ambos rivales se miraron a los ojos, Beelzebumon sintió el aura de su enemigo muy pesada, sabiendo que la lucha ya había iniciado.

- Esto es una sorpresa - dijo Apollomon - ¿Qué hace un Demon Lord en el Mundo Humano? -

Las palabras fueron escupidas con cierto resentimiento, claramente, Beelzebumon no supo a que rayos se estaba refiriendo; si algo era cierto, era que su evolución era del tipo Señor Demonio, más nunca había hecho nada como para hacer que uno de los Doce Olímpicos le odiara.

- No se de que hablas - respondió Beelzebumon, irritado. Entonces dirigió su mirada donde se encontró Takato y Guilmon, ambos inconscientes. - No me importa la razón por la cual hayas venido... pero si llegas a volver a hozar tocarlos.. -

Apollomon observó con indiferencia como el Demon Lord apretaba el puño mostrando rabia, supo pronto que se trataba de aquellos dos que estaba a punto de matar. Esto lo desconcertó aun más.

- _¿Un Demon Lord preocupado por la vida de un humano y un digimon? - _pensó, ese día estaba resultando ser más curioso de lo esperado.

- No debería preocuparte... ¿Acaso es por qué estos dos portan el Digi-Peligro? ¿Qué planean los Demon Lords hacer con él? - exigió Apollomon, su voz mostraba que no tenía mucha paciencia.

- ¿Digi-Peligro? - Bueno, ya fueron dos los que estuvieron confundidos y molestos.

Apollomon se le vio una vena en la frente, cada vez arrugó más sus ojos - No juegues conmigo - advirtió, con un tono de voz peligroso.

- _rayos... no tengo tiempo para esto - _pensó Beelzebumon - _primero debo salvar a Guilmon y Takato -_

Apollomon no advirtió el movimiento, Beelzebumon le propinó una patada en el rostro; haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y obteniendo el tiempo suficiente tiempo como para apartar a Takato y Guilmon del campo de batalla. Cuando Apollomon se repuso, descubrió que sus rivales derrotados ya no se encontraban a su alcance, ahora en brazos de Beelzebumon, el Señor Demonio.

- _Es bastante veloz para el nivel que tiene... me tomó desprevenido - _

Apollomon pensó que quizás fue la mejor opción, los eliminaría a los tres de un solo golpe, después se encargaría de los demás; sin embargo, cuando finalmente puso atención a su entornó, descubrió que los otros tamers no se hallaron en el lugar. Miró al único consciente y presente en la improvisada arena de batalla, Beelzebumon le sonrió burlonamente, haciendo que Apollomon se enfureciera.

Era suficiente.

Que Dios se apiade de sus almas.

Nuevamente estaba concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en su mano derecha, energía que se transformó en una esfera que aumentó vertiginosamente de tamaño. Para Beelzebumon, fue como si el mismo Apollomon estuviera creando un sol en la palma de su mano.

- ¡Con eso acabaste con todos, desgraciado! - exclamó Beelzebumon mientras invocaba su cañón en su mano derecha.

Apollomon solo aumentó el poder de su técnica, cosa visible en el aumento exponencial del tamaño.

Beelzebumon se encontraba preparado para contraatacar, aunque no sabía si realmente podría hacer frente al _Sol Explosivo _de Apollomon, uno de los Doce. En ese momento no tenía muchas opciones, al menos tendría que poner a Takato y Guilmon a salvo, se lo debía.

- ¿Unas últimas palabras? - preguntó Apollomon, antes de ejecutar su juicio.

El Señor Demonio no respondió, no le iba a dar gusto de verle suplicar.

- _Siempre tercos... - _El pensamiento del León Divino se cortó cuando sintió una lanza atravesarle, no había sido grave, su presencia enorme había hecho que la lanza se desviara hacia su brazo, su objetivo era otro punto diferente de su cuerpo; la única consecuencia fue que deshizo su técnica al herirle la mano, la cual se encontró estática, paralizada.

- ¡Miserables! - bramó.

Emitió un rugido.

- _Patada de Megatones - _Justimon cayó del cielo, golpeando con fuerza al león herido.

Apollomon fue lanzado en movimiento parabólico, rebotando tres veces hasta que quedó en el suelo, contemplando nuevas heridas en su cuerpo.

- ¿Están seguros? - preguntó Beelzebumon.

- _Por supuesto - _exclamó Ryo, dentro del cuerpo de su digimon.

Realmente fue un alivio esas palabras.

Ambos vieron como Apollomon se levantaba nuevamente del suelo, y por primera vez, Justimon sintió el verdadero poder del enemigo que acaba de derribar.

- Esto debe ser una broma - dijo - Nunca había visto a un digimon que tuviera una presencia tan poderosa, antes no supe como lo derribé -

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No fuiste quien lanzó esa lanza? - preguntó Beelzebumon, señalando el objeto que yacía clavado en el suelo, muy cerca de ellos.

Justimon solo negó con la cabeza, cosa que intrigó al mismo Apollomon, quien escuchó esa parte de la conversación.

- _Por supuesto... la presencia del atacante fue muy diferente la de estos dos, además... si esa lanza tiene la habilidad de bloquear una de mis técnicas, es muy probable que ahora me encuentre en desventaja... no soy capaz de hacerle un seguimiento como lo hice con estos seres - _los pensamientos de Apollomon le llevaron a la conclusión que era mejor hacer una retirada.

- Tuvieron suerte - comentó el Hombre dios con un susurro siniestro.

Lo último que vieron Beelzebumon y Justimon de su enemigo fue como se desvanecía con el resplandor del sol. De inmediato, el calor extra en ese día había desaparecido y el sol disminuyó su brillo.

* * *

_Dos semanas después._

Un helicóptero sobrevoló sobre lo que alguna vez fue el sector comercial y gubernamental de la ciudad de Shinjuku, solo quedaron ruinas y los cuerpos carbonizados de aquellos que no pudieron escapar a tiempo. Un hombre de mediana edad observó el incidente desde la seguridad de los cielos, siendo la primera vez que observaba el nivel de devastación ante sus ojos.

- Esos malditos monstruos, son una amenaza - comentó con desprecio el piloto, quien también observaba al escena.

- Y solo uno de ellos hizo esto - el copiloto dijo.

En una de las avenidas, con una buena vista, divisaron lo que parecía ser un oso de peluche, con parte del relleno salido y carbonizado, acompañado por un solitario listón rojo.

- Sabía que no podían hacerlo - dijo uno de ellos - apenas son unos niños -

- ¿Sólo niños? - cuestionó el otro - ellos también son acompañados por esos monstruos, ¿Quien dice que no están de su parte? -

Aquel hombre que miraba en el asiento de atrás, ignoró por completo lo que fuera que dijeran esos dos. No le interesaba los problemas personales que los últimos incidentes pudieron acarrear; por el momento era provechoso que hubiera inconformidades en contra de esos niños, era la oportunidad perfecta de tomar el control de las cosas.

Con los últimos sucesos, podría tomar a los niños bajo su custodia; aunque no le importaría lo que sucediera con dos de ellos.

Las cosas debían hacerse de tal modo para el cual no surgieran sospechas.

- No lo se - habló el copiloto - no me gustaría calificar a un grupo de niños de terroristas -

- No lo son - dijo por primera vez aquel hombre.

- Perdón, señor Gendo - dijo el piloto, era muy raro escuchar a aquel hombre.

- Después de todo, los jóvenes se les va ser confiado el futuro - respondió cruzando los dedos de sus manos - nuestro deber como adultos es enseñarles el camino correcto, aunque ese camino lleve a grandes sacrificios -

El helicóptero dio media vuelta y regreso por donde vino, junto con este, otros transportes aéreos llegaron a la zona. Ordenes habían sido enviadas y muchas cosas debían hacerse; el atardecer se sobrepuso, el sol se escondió detrás de las ruinas de la sede de Hypnos.

* * *

El olor a los medicamentos fue lo primero que invadió sus fosas nasales. Lentamente recobró el movimiento de cada parte de su cuerpo, dándose cuenta en el proceso que tenía varias cosas insertadas, dedujo que podría ser un catéter o algo similar; cuando abrió sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en una camilla de hospital, aun lado de esta vio la bolsa donde se le suministraba una sustancia de color rojo.

Algún medicamento que no conocía, aunque tampoco es que supiera mucho sobre medicina.

Las cortinas de la habitación se encontraron cerradas, con las luces de la habitación encendidas supo que era de noche. Quizo saber cuanto tiempo había pasado desde esa batalla, también donde se encontraba su ropa habitual, su D-Ark, su digimon, todo.

- finalmente despertaste - esa voz le fue conocida.

Volteándose descubrió a Rei Ayanami, sentada en un sofá del cuarto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó el chico.

Rei se levantó de su sofá, caminando donde se encontró el muchacho.

- Pensé que ibas a saludar Takato - dijo ella, mientras ponía una mano en la bolsa donde se le suministró el medicamento. - Pensé que ya eramos amigos -

- ¿Amigos? - susurró Takato, la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir en esos momentos. En esos momentos no era algo que le preocupara realmente, ya que tenía muchas otras preguntas que necesitaban respuesta.

De otra manera saldría de inmediato por la puerta del frente a buscarlas, sino por la ventana.

- Estas en Odaiba, te trajeron después de la pelea - habló Rei poco después, manteniendo su mirada en la blanca pared.

Takato hizo memoria, la batalla contra Apollomon, y luego, esa bola de energía que parecía ser un sol incandescente. Después toda las luces se apagaron en ese momento, para despertar en un hospital, según Rei, que se encontró en Odaiba.

- tuvieron mucha suerte - comentó ella - aunque... -

- ¿Aunque? - preguntó Takato en un sobresaltó.

- seguro notas la ausencia de alguien importante - respondió sin muchas emoción en su voz.

- _Guilmon - _pensó de inmediato - ¿Qué sucedió con Guilmon? - dijo, exigiendo saber.

Rei comenzó a alejarse lentamente del chico en la camilla.

- ¡Responde! - exclamó Takato.

Entonces la chica de pelo blanco se detuvo en seco, a mitad de camino hacia la puerta del frente; pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, en los cuales Takato la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta, apenas este hubiera bajado su mirada a las sabanas que le cubrían, apretando los puños sobre estas.

- Debo saber - susurró ahogadamente.

- Será mejor que te olvides de ello - mencionó Rei, volteando levemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Dilo - dijo Takato, con voz temblorosa.

Rei Ayanami suspiró por primera vez en ese día - _¿Por qué tienen que ser tan obstinados? - _pensó.

- El digimon al cual llamas Guilmon no estaba cuando te hallamos, desconocemos su paradero - después de ello, siguió su camino hacia la puerta de al frente. Dejando atrás a un muy desconcertado tamer.

- Espera... - dijo Takato, deteniéndola cuando esta ya estaba tomando la perilla de la puerta - ¿Cómo que no le encontraron?... El siempre esta a mi lado -

- _No tengo tiempo para esto - _pensó Rei con cierto fastidio.

- No lo encontramos, eso es todo lo que debes saber - sin intención de decir nada más, antes de cruzar la linea hacia el pasillo volteó a ver al niño que la miraba, por alguna razón no pudo descifrar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese instante, de alguna forma su mirada perdida la intimidó, pero su cuerpo no dio señales de estremecimiento, ni de lástima - tu madre vino a este hospital, la llamare para que te haga compañía -

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, suspirando de alivio porque ya no tendría que verlo más.

Ese recuerdo que despertaba en ella, le producía ciertas nauseas.

- _Este niño... -_

* * *

Ruki había tenido mejor suerte en la batalla, por lo menos se le permitía caminar por los pasillos del hospital, aunque fuera con muletas.

- _¿Cómo que no encontraron a Renamon? - _comenzó a cuestionarse desde que le dijeron esas palabras, simplemente no podía creer en ellas. Además tampoco sabía que había pasado con su ciudad natal; al menos podía hablar con su madre y su abuela, sin embargo, sabía que ellas le ocultaban algo, como si estuvieran siendo amenazadas.

Algo malo estaba ocurriendo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¡Maldición! - exclamó llena de coraje, golpeando una de las paredes de los pasillos.

Entonces descubrió delante suyo a Rei, quien le miraba inexpresivamente. La mirada de esa chica comenzaba a molestarle de verdad.

- Veo que no lo puedes digerir todavía - comentó la chica de ojos rojos.

- ¡Claro que no! - gritó Ruki - Por donde quiera que lo veas, es una mentira mal hecha -

- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó Rei poco tiempo después - Ya comienzo a entender su conexión con esos digimon... Takato tampoco me creyó cuando se lo dije, ustedes se niegan a aceptar la verdad -

Sólo una palabra hizo click en la mente de Ruki.

- _Takato - _

Recordando las palabras que Rei había dicho antes del ataque de Apollomon "_... después de todo, es un recurso valioso para nosotros" _

- Dilo de una vez - dijo con voz exigente - ¿Qué quieres de Takato? Ese chico apenas puede amarrase los cordones de los zapatos... ¿Por qué es tan importante? -

Rei pareció mostrar sorpresa esta vez.

- ¿Por qué buscan saber tanto? - susurró levemente, aunque Ruki pudo escucharla - ¿Así serán todos los humanos? -

Ruki también escuchó eso, recordando las palabras intercambiadas con Renamon "_No es como los humanos que he visto, tampoco se parece a un digimon... "_

_- ¿Será cierto? - _se preguntó en su cabeza - _Al parecer no es humana... pero si tampoco es un digimon ¿Qué demonios será? - _

Si algo era cierto, era que debía tener un ojo encima de ella; con Renamon esa tarea sería mucho más fácil, mas ahora desconocía su paradero. Pero, algo le decía que si la seguía a ella, entonces podría hallar a su pareja, su intuición no podría equivocarse ahora.

Rei ignoró que podría estar pensando Ruki, cruzando a un lado de esta y bajando por las escaleras, al fondo del pasillo.

- _Esto no será fácil - _pensó Ruki, viendo como Rei se alejaba - _No importa... haré lo que sea necesario -_

* * *

El padre de Jen se había asegurado de ir al hospital antes de que su hijo recibiera la visita de los funcionarios del SEELE.

SEELE resultaba ser una organización que era acobijada por el gobierno japones, la cual realizaba experimentos ocultos al ojo público; alguna vez Hypnos, el lugar donde trabajó por algún tiempo, realizó ciertas investigaciones a cerca de sus actividades. Aunque no pudieron averiguar mucho, actualmente tenía información rescatable que era de vital importancia que lo muchachos supieran.

Miró hacia los lados, asegurándose de que nadie lo había seguido.

Una vez descartada su sospecha, caminó hasta donde se encontró la habitación de su hijo.

Sin perder tiempo, abrió la puerta. Jenrya se encontró leyendo un libro, sentado en la camilla. Poco tiempo pasó para que se diera cuenta de la presencia de su padre.

- Hola, papá - saludó, dirigiendo su mirada al recién llegado.

Wanyuu era el nombre de su progenitor, el cual se acercó hasta la camilla.

- ¿Cómo sigues? - preguntó el mayor.

- bien, papá... Apollomon resultó ser un digimon más poderoso de lo que nos hubiéramos podido imaginar, tenía los poderes de un dios - dijo reflexivamente, dejando su libro a un lado - Ese ataque fue abrumador... - dejó de hablar por un momento, su padre solo le observaba, intentando averiguar que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos.

- ¿Sabes dónde esta Terriermon? - preguntó de repente, tomando a Wanyuu por sorpresa.

El padre tomó saliva, entonces sacó unos papeles que tenía en una carpeta, entregándolos a su hijo.

- _Nerv... SEELE ... - _Jenrya leyó los títulos importantes - _ya veo, se trata de una organización bajo el ala del gobierno que se esta metiendo con los asuntos del DigiMundo, pero esto... ¿Qué tiene que ver? - _pensó. Siguió pasando las hojas, cuando se detuvo de golpe, una imagen que lo dejó paralizado y frío.

¿Qué rayos significaba todo esto?

¿Por qué?

Jenrya miró entre desconcertado, furioso y asustado a su padre, buscando respuestas de su parte.

- Fue la información que pude conseguir hasta el momento - respondió después de suspirar pesadamente - este grupo se llevó a Terriermon y los otros a una ubicación desconocida, se sabe muy bien que ellos los llevaron a ustedes a este hospital -

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Jenrya impaciente, le molestaba no saber mucho acerca de Terriermon.

- Eso no lo se, pero, al parecer ellos quieren ocultar este hecho tanto como sea posible, nada podría ser más sospechoso que eso - el hombre mayor cruzó los dedos, continuando con su explicación - es muy probable que envíen a alguien por ustedes -

- _¿Takato y Ruki también? - _se preguntó - ¿Por qué nos necesitan?

Su padre negó con la cabeza,también desconocía esa respuesta.

- puede que les digan que sus digimon murieron en la batalla, pero no les deben creer - dijo, tomándolo de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos. Era un problema que debían tomar en serio - No me queda mucho tiempo, así que escuchar claramente lo que van a tener que hacer tú y tus amigos -

Jenrya asintió sin rechistar, dispuesto a hacer la tarea.

- Apollomon no sólo los venció, sino que también destruyó gran parte de Shinjuku; el edifico de gobierno quedó arrasado y con ello las instalaciones de Hypnos, quedamos inutilizados -

- ¿Qué le pasó al señor Yamaki? - preguntó Jenrya de repente, interrumpiendo la explicación de su padre.

Este sólo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no eran buenas noticias; sin embargo, Wanyuu no podía perder tiempo en esto, debía seguir con lo que era importante - Ya que no podemos hacer nada más, la situación queda en sus manos... Se que los llevaran a sus instalaciones, ahí deben averiguar que rayos están tramando, si es necesario detenerlos. Sin embargo, no se arriesguen demasiado -

Por último Wanyuu abrazó a su hijo, su momento de conversación había terminado.

Jenrya lo entendió como que se verían después, tan sólo le devolvió el abrazo y después le observó marcharse.

- _No te fallaré papá - _pensó decidido.

Había muchas cosas en su cabeza en este momento, el pésame de no haber protegido a las personas comunes del inminente desastre; podría pensar que era su culpa, pero había madurado un poco en ese aspecto.

No podía cambiar el pasado, pero si se enfocaba lo suficiente, las cosas podrían ir para mejor.

* * *

- Ese hombre no sabe cuando cerrar la boca -

Un muchacho de pelo blanco observó en una azotea de un edificio cercano, sus ojos rojos, penetrantes, era lo único que podía observar a través de la oscuridad que ahora le cubría.

- Será un problema - Rei habló con su natural inexpresividad.

- Descuida, me encargaré de él a su debido tiempo - dijo el chico - ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser tan curiosos? -

- No me lo preguntes a mí, Kaworu - respondió ella, encogiéndose de brazos.

Kaworu se apoyó sobre un barandal, al borde del edificio.

- Los seres humanos son muy curiosos, saben que no pueden contra el mundo y aun así se lanzan al primer intento - justo recordaba su visión sobre Apollomon. - _Sabiendo que nunca le ganarían a un dios, decidieron enfrentarlo y estos son los resultados. Incluso, ni la lanza Longinus pudo contra ese digimon - _los digimon resultaron ser una raza bastante interesante.

- Ese hombre no es el único problema - dijo Rei, interrumpiéndole.

- _Por supuesto - _pensó - ese Señor Demonio ¿Verdad?... Y aquel humano con su digimon. Esos podrían ser grandes obstáculos en nuestros planes -

Rei asintió, tal como un soldado haría.

- Tendremos que hacerles una visita - susurró - todo debe estar listo para cuando el día llegue -

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	4. Saga I - Capitulo IV

**Digimon Exodo**

_**Saga I - El Ataque**_

___"Yggdrasil ha desaparecido del Digital World... el último gran protector, Huanglongmon, emperador divino de las Bestias Sagradas, ha decidido que los humanos deben pagar por la subsiguiente malestar del DigiMundo. Mientras, una nueva organización se hace presente, cuyos objetivos son desconocidos"_

**Capitulo IV**

- ¿Hasta cuando tendremos que escondernos? - preguntó Impmon.

El pequeño diablillo estaba recostado sobre una pared, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra mientras proporcionaba una mirada fastidiada, sus ojos de color verde rodaban en sus cuencas oculares debido al fastidio que le producía la situación.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

- No sabría decirlo - dijo Ryo, sin rodeos al tema - sabes bien que debemos evitar llamar la atención -

Monodramon se encontraba ausente de la conversación, observando una que otra mariposa que sobrevolaba por el lugar.

- Beelzebumon podría acabar fácilmente con cualquiera que se interponga - decía Impmon, orgulloso de si mismo - sabes que los digimon han superado por mucho a los poderes humanos... no podemos perder -

Ryo lo miraba seriamente.

- _Es cierto, Beelzebumon es uno de los siete Demon Lords, pero... -_ la lanza que derrotó a Apollomon, se preguntaba de donde rayos había salido; no había visto nada similar con anterioridad. Tampoco tuvo el tiempo para investigarlo pues tan pronto como tomaron consciencia de la existencia de ese objeto, ya había desaparecido para entonces. - _Apollomon tenía el poder de un verdadero monstruo, lo que lo obligó a retirarse... - _

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo? - Preguntas Impmon.

- En que estaba... cierto - susurró, dejando sus pensamientos a un lado - debemos ocultarnos por ahora, recuerda que los muchachos son rehenes ahora -

Ipmon pisoteó el suelo con fuerza, frustrado por la situación.

- ¡Diablos! - exclamó - ¿Por qué no pueden jugar limpio? -

- Nadie juega limpio - comentó Monodramon, sumándose a la conversación por primera vez; su mirada aun seguía a la mariposa que había entrado desde hace rato.

Ryo e Impmon observaron a Monodramon jugar en el callejón, tenía la misma actitud infantil de siempre. Eso nunca los preocupó, lo que si fue interesante fue el hecho de que hubiera hecho un comentario con una voz tan sería, por un minuto pareció que no fue él.

- _¿Tiene esa cosa de doble personalidad? - _pensó Impmon, recordando como la madre de Ai y Mako le hablaba sobre algunas enfermedades, buscando la forma de proteger a sus tamers de todo peligro, incluyendo del enemigo conocido como 'enfermedad'... Por cierto, esperaba que ellos estuvieran bien, justo ahora, ellos también se habían escondido, fuera del alcance de esa extraña organización.

Por los poderes no debía preocuparse.

El espíritu de pelea de sus tamers siempre lo iba a acompañar.

- _Eso fue extraño - _pensó Ryo, sin darle importancia al asunto. En su lista de prioridades estaba en primer lugar buscar una manera de salvar a sus amigos y a los digimon.

- Escucha, el padre de Jen nos dio un mapa con las instalaciones subterráneas... al amanecer nos infiltraremos en estas y rescataremos a los digimon - dijo, desdoblando un mapa.

- ¿Qué haremos después? - preguntó Impmon - ¿A dónde los llevaremos? -

Ryo puso una mano en su barbilla, mirando el cielo mientras pensaba el siguiente paso de su improvisado plan. Tenía al menos cinco días hasta que los de NERV se decidieran llevar a los chicos.

El chico chasqueó sus dedos cuando encontró una solución posible.

- supongo que es hora de cobrar unos favores a Azulongmon - comentó decidido.

Impmon lo miró confundido - _¿Qué rayos piensa? ¿Enviar a uno de los dioses a ocasionar otro desastre? - _

- Le podemos pedir que si puede hospedar a Guilmon y los otros por un tiempo, después de rescatarlos - dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que Impmon se estaba haciendo en la cabeza. - luego les aviso a los muchachos por el D-Ark, que se escabullan una noche antes de que se los lleven, reuniéndonos en un solo punto y después los juntamos con los digimon -

- parece más fácil decirlo que hacerlo - comentó el pequeño duende, no muy convencido del plan.

- Lo se, es una idea muy simple, pero es tan simple que podría funcionar - se defendió Ryo, cruzándose de brazos - ninguno de ellos espera que nos infiltremos en su base, ya que la mayoría de sus agentes se encuentran ahora buscándonos, la seguridad estará débil -

- Eso tiene sentido para mi - dijo Impmon, levantando sus hombros. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta de un pequeño detalle, abriendo los ojos de golpe y apuntándolo con su dedo, dijo de manera acusatoria - Muy bien, señor soluciones... ¿Cómo piensas llevarlos al DigiMundo? Yo que conozca, los humanos no tienen esa clase de poderes. Además, si esos sujetos les arrebataron su digivice... -

Ryo sonrió despreocupadamente ante esas acusaciones.

- Tu tranquilo, yo nervioso... déjame los detalles a mí - - _Aunque lo segundo podría ser un inconveniente - _pensó.

Dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado, se dijo a si mismo.

- Ya tengo varias cartas bajo la manga si eso llegase a pasar -

- _Tengo muchos preparativos para ese día... no pueden haber equivocaciones. Espero señor Wanyuu que cumpla su parte del trato, aunque no creo que viva para ver sus metas alcanzadas -_

* * *

Su esposa ya estaba tomando vuelo hacia China, ya no había manera de que pudiera alcanzarla a ella y sus hijos. Al menos, a excepción de Jenrya, podrán escapar de toda esa locura. Tomó algunas cosas de los cajones, en su habitación, eran cosas importantes como papeles y uno que otro utensilio; estaba metiendo todas esas cosas en una pequeña mochila a toda prisa.

Si todo salía bien, podría reunirse con su esposa en el extranjero.

Cuando terminó, pasó su mano sobre su frente, suspirando en alivio.

- _Ahora solo debo hacer una ultima cosa - _ Wanyuu se dirigió hacia la sala del apartamento donde vivía, ahí mismo se encontró su computadora encendida, donde se podían ver ciertos documentos en pantalla.

Cada documento o archivo contenía información importante acerca de los experimentos que llevaba a cabo SEELE y NERV debajo del ojo público, secretos que ni el mismo gobierno sabía. Wanyuu se preguntó varias veces como podría permitirse algo así.

Era algo que iba en contra de toda la ética y la moral.

En el centro de la pantalla, se encontraba una ventana que indicaba un proceso, un porcentaje de descarga en la parte inferior y arriba la barra de color azul que lo mostraba gráficamente. Una memoria se conectaba en el CPU, tan pronto como terminara la descarga, la desconectaría y saldría de inmediato de, lo que hasta ahora había sido, su hogar.

- _solo un poco más - _pensó.

Sus brazos se tensaron sobre el escritorio mientras se llevaba a cabo la carga, tan solo faltaba un 10% para que todo acabara.

- _con esto podré acabar antes de que inicie - _

Las cosas nunca fueron tan fáciles como se pensaba, esa ocasión no iba a hacer una excepción a esa regla.

- Seriamos muy tontos si permitimos que alguien como tu interfiera - la voz provino de la ventana de la sala, de un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos. De inmediato, Wanyuu sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Era muy obvio que ese muchacho al frente suyo no se trataba de una persona normal.

- ¿Trabajas para ellos? -

Fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento. Era muy probable que hubieran mandado a un asesino a callarlo, siempre las cosas se desarrollaban de esa manera.

- Creo que sabes la respuesta a ello - respondió el chico, muy sonriente.

Wanyuu se permitió dar una sonrisa nerviosa en ese instante. Revisó de reojo su computadora, viendo que la descarga ya había finalizado.

- _Tenía que venir este sujeto precisamente ahora - _pensó con molestia - _solo me queda una alternativa - _

- ¿Qué crees que cambiarás con enseñarle al mundo esa información? - preguntó de repente el muchacho - Los humanos no podrían hacer algo de todas formas -

Wanyuu tomó primero un destornillador que estaba cerca, pareciera que el joven delante suyo no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Solo tenía mantenerlo entretenido algunos segundos.

- ¿Humanos dices?... - preguntó - ¿Qué rayos eres entonces? -

- Pues no soy muy distinto de un humano - comentó, mirando al techo mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla - igual no creo que lo entiendas - dijo después, alzando los hombros y restandole importancia al asunto.

- responde - exigió el hombre mayor.

Wanyuu aprovechaba que se encontraba distraído, ya se había asegurado de haber tomado la memoria con la información correspondiente. Sus manos temblaban; era seguro que nunca había hecho tal cosa en el pasado, pero era la vida de su hijo en la que estaba en riesgo.

- _Maldición - _pensó mientras empuñaba el destornillador, ocultándolo detrás de su espalda.

- Un monstruo... si, eso soy... - respondió el chico después de cierto tiempo, sin inmutar la expresión alegre de su voz - fui creado en esos laboratorios de los que has estado investigando por tanto tiempo... digamos que los resultados, son... en cierto sentido, nada naturales para ustedes -

- ¿Algún digimon? - preguntó Wanyuu mientras se acercaba lentamente al muchacho, este, sin embargo, no se inmutaba al hecho.

Era como si estuviera hablando por Webcam.

- Tiene que ver, sin embargo, no soy ningún tipo de digimon - dijo - ¿Una última pregunta? -

- Así es - asintió Wanyuu - ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? ¿Por qué necesitan a los digimon? -

El chico suspiró - Espera que preguntaras eso - dijo - Los humanos pudieron replicar la vida por medio de las computadoras y la información de la red, ese fue el origen de los monstruos digitales... pero bien sabes que ese fue un producto secundario del verdadero objetivo -

Los ojos de Wanyuu se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Quieren decir?... ¿Aun siguen en eso? - preguntó consternado.

- es curioso - se burló el muchacho - los humanos pueden llegar a ser tan obstinados, solo tienes que enseñarles el premio al final del túnel, tal sea el ejemplo del poder absoluto... una banalidad -

- Ese grupo - gruñó con ferocidad el adulto - ellos y sus malditas ambiciones -

- Lamentablemente, ellos no piensan permitir que un hombre común y corriente interfiera en sus planes - comentó el chico, mirando hacia una foto, la cual estaba enmarcada, sobre la mesa que era rodeada por los cojines - sus planes tienen fallas... por eso me crearon, para corregirlas -

- En otras palabras, te envían a hacer el trabajo sucio - concluyó Wanyuu.

- Estas en lo correcto - asintió el joven.

- lo siento mucho, pero yo no pienso morir hoy - exclamó Wanyuu, llenándose de coraje y llevado por la adrenalina, la cual recorría su sangre; corrió rápidamente hacia el chico, empuñando con mano firme el destornillador. En un movimiento veloz, el mayor atrapó al muchacho por el cuello, tirándolo al suelo y colocándose a ahorcadas.

Ahí alzó su arma corto-punzante e hizo que su mano izquierda moviera el destornillador justo al rostro del chico.

Sin embargo...

La mancha de sangre nunca se vio, ni tampoco se escuchó el sonido del objeto de metal atravesar la carne.

- _No puedo hacerlo - _pensó impotente.

El puñal quedó a un pelo de tocar la piel del chico que yacía en el suelo, el cual sonreía con relativa calma. Wanyuu se encontró frustrado, agotado y derrotado; un sentimiento de desesperación, el remordimiento de levantar su mano en contra de lo que parecía ser un niño, el haber fallado a su hijo y a los otros niños.

Se fastidió cuando el peli blanco comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

- Usted debe ver su rostro en estos momentos - los comentarios, Wanyuu no pudo enfrentarlas, nada ni inteligente que decir; podría salir corriendo pero sus piernas no le quisieron responder- es la razón de la Cual los seres humano es trascendente en este mundo .. no Pudiste matarme, incluso CUANDO tu enemigo estaba dispuesto a permitir que tu cometido, pero no Pudiste - los ojos del alcalde si sobresaltaron, y Su piel si enfriaba mientra Sudaba al - mira a tu vestido en mi Hijo, FUE que la razón para el Cual no Pudiste matarme. Humano como curiosidad si los sentimientos suspensiones Dejan Llevar para tal olvido de que son importantes para usted -

Entonces Wanyuu cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la desesperación se hacía cada vez más grande.

- Eso no importa ahora - comentó el chico.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar, en una fracción de segundo, la mano del joven había atravesado su pecho, emergiendo con la espalda. Wanyuu perdió toda su fuerza en ese momento. Su sangre caía como su manos perdían toda fuerza, soltando al asesino y al destornillador; Sin ningún tipo de cuidado, el chico lo apartó de si, como si de un trapo sucio de tratara.

Luego se levantó del suelo para contemplar la escena de su propio crimen.

Podría seguir conversando, pero sabía que el hombre ya estaba muerto.

- _Será molesto si encuentran esto al día siguiente - _pensó - _seguramente el señor Gendo me gritará... no tengo nadas de eso - _una idea se le ocurrió, la cual hizo que relamiera sus labios - _bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una comida decente - _

* * *

Gendo Ikari esperaba, aun lado de su helicóptero, mirando la luna en su punto mal alto.

Rei Ayanami estaba a su lado, con su uniforme de escuela, mirando inexpresivamente el horizonte.

Ambos esperaron la llegada de su mercenario, el cual vieron saltando en los edificios con una habilidad sobrehumana; el chico se colocó en frente del hombre mayor, ofreciendo una sonrisa; eso significa que su trabajo finalmente estaba hecho.

- Estas hecho un desastre - dijo al notar la sangre en su camisa blanca - te excediste -

- Descuida, no deje pruebas - respondió con una voz nada natural - aunque su carne era agrea... estaba esperando comer algo más tierno y dulce -

- Kaworu, el señor Gendo te alimentará cuando lo considere necesario. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si alguien te hubiera visto? - intervino Rei, observando la mirada maliciosa en el rostro de Kaworu.

- Pues los devoro y ya - respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Basta de discusiones - dijo Gendo - debemos movernos, aun debemos encontrar a esos dos -

Rei lo siguió en silencio, detrás de esta, fue Kaworu, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

A las 2:45 A.M. ya habían abandonado el sitio

* * *

Todo lo que quedó en la residencia de los Wong, fue la computadora encendida y los lentes rotos del fallecido padre de familia.

La foto de la familia, el pequeño retrato se vio manchado de sangre; la mancha que cubrió el rostro del padre y su hijo.

* * *

_Dos días después._

Faltaron tres días antes de que SEELE y/o NERV se llevaran a los muchachos a sus instalaciones. Decidieron que ese fue el momento más provechoso para atacar. Ryo, Cyberdramon y Belzeebumon se escabulleron en un profundo bosque; el D-Ark de Ryo generaba un brillo tal que toda cámara y/o alarma de seguridad se viera inactiva.

Sin nada de que preocuparse, llegaron a un conducto en un pequeño claro.

Una puerta oxidada que llevaba una laboratorio, aparentemente abandonado.

- Cyberdramon - dijo el tamer legendario.

Su pareja respondió, tumbando la puerta de un solo golpe.

Entonces los tres caminaron por un gran corredor oscuro, de muy poca iluminación.

- ¿Cuánto más falta? - se quejó el Demon Lord - Ya quiero destruir algo -

Ryo miró los mapas que había obtenido de Wanyuu, mirando con cuidado las rutas que los llevarían a su destino.

- Al fondo de esta, a la derecha encontraremos un ascensor - explicó - ahí mismo descenderemos hasta el Dogma, creo que en ese lugar se encuentran Guilmon y los otros -

Cyberdramon solo gruñó mientras Beelzebumon asentía.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los tres encontraran el ascensor del mapa de pasadizos. La apariencia de este, a comparación de la entrada de las instalaciones, fue muy diferente.

- supongo que aquí no temen ser descubiertos - comentó el Demon Lord.

- no creo que contarán con que el D-Ark se le pudieran dar ese tipo de usos - dijo, a su vez, Cyberdramon, gruñendo al final, como siempre lo hacía.

Ryo dio un paso al frente.

- Entre menos tiempo perdamos, mucho mejor - exclamó, moviéndose hacia el ascensor cuando...

A tan solo un pasó de distancia, sin previo aviso una mano gigantesca atravesó la puerta y la cabina, destruyendo parte del corredor. Cuando la mano se retiró, Cyberdramon y Beelzebumon corrieron a ver como estaba se compañero, menos mal que ahora Ryo se encontraba colgando, sujetandose a un tubo que sobresalía entre las paredes.

Agradeció mucho cuando fue rescatado por Cyberdramon.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - preguntó, una vez sus pies sintieron el suelo.

- Supongo que esto no esta tan abandonado como pensábamos - dijo Beelzebumon, señalando por el hueco a un gigantesca máquina humanoide, de color blanco; cuyas articulaciones se veían de color negro.

Entre otras cosas, la cabeza mostraba una cresta y tres faroles amarillos debajo de esta.

- Esa cosa... presiento a un digimon en eso - gruño Cyberdramon, mostrando sus dientes afilados y tensando su cuerpo.

Ryo entiende que esta máquina poseía grandes poderes.

- Beelzebumon - llamó al Señor Demonio - No te contengas - una sonrisa siniestra se alcanzó a ver en el rostro de Beelzebumon, finalmente usaría a pleno todo su poder. Ryo lo miró un poco extrañado a penas este se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia el enemigo.

- _Si su cresta de la Gula se activa... que el cielo nos ampare - _pensó.

Viendo como la batalla daba inicio.

* * *

Alguna vez Kaworu le había comentado acerca de ese tipo de digimon.

Parecía intimidante, más no lo sentía como una aberración, más el mal sentimiento hacia aquel digimon permaneció muy presente. Fue un hombre demoniaco de aspecto joven, cuyo traje pertenecía al de un motociclista rebelde; se levantaba en el cielo a causa de cuatro alas de color negro y era visible una cola segmentada sobresaliendo desde la base de la columna.

- _Según los archivos su nombre es Beelzebumon, uno de los digimon que pelearon contra el D-Reaper - _hizo una nota mental.

Las estadísticas lo pusieron en el nivel más alto de desarrollo, solamente más poderoso era ese caballero de color rojo.

- Vamos a hacer esto madre - susurró.

Rei Ayanami se encontró dentro de la máquina humanoide denominada EVA, la cual requirió el sacrificio de muchos digimon para su funcionamiento. Era una de las primeras armas que financió el gobierno cuando vino a sus cabezas la 'seguridad nacional', obviamente Gendo fue consciente de ello; no iba a permitir que sus manos codiciosas tocaran alguno de sus inventos.

El EVA 00 se mantuvo en un alto secreto y esta ocasión, es la primera vez que se vio la necesidad de utilizarlo.

El EVA se lanzó con bastante rapidez hacia el Demon Lord, pero, Beelzebumon al ser mucho más pequeño que se enemigo, logró esquivarlo con facilidad. No perdió el tiempo en un contraataque, una patada poderosa elevó el EVa hasta el techo, subsecuentemente el casco sintió la presión de las balas disparadas de la escopeta de Beelzebumon.

Rei sintió la magnitud de los ataques.

Era tal como decía Kaworu.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? - decía Beelzebumon en euforia.

El EVA tomó impulso de repente, saliendo de la agresiva del Señor Demonio. Entonces soltó un trió de esferas de color negro.

Beelzebumon las identificó como bombas, pero estas no eran ordinarias.

- _Maldición - _se dijo mentalmente - _Esas bombas tienen ese mismo código... Juggernaut - _

El Juggernaut fue el programa inventado por Mitsuo Yamaki, el cual poseía la habilidad de cazar el código de los digimon y destruirlos, con tal que ni la misma información sobrevive. Solo un dios podría parar tal artefacto, tal como lo hizo Zhuqiaomon para permitir el paso de los Devas.

Beelzebumon no perdió el tiempo y disparó.

- _Balas de Doble Impacto - _

Entonces el campo se cubrió de una gran tormenta de humo, que vino después de la ensordecedora explosión.

Cyberdramon y Ryo aprovecharon la distracción, escabulléndose usando la cortina del humo.

El objetivo fue el fondo de la cámara del Dogma.

- Este lugar es enorme - dijo Ryo, era una enorme caverna oculta debajo de una montaña, grandes pozos circulares contenía agua de color rojo, de la cual sobresalían miles de tubos y cables; el tamer legendario y su compañero les siguieron en linea recta, donde todos convergían a una estructura metálica, la cual contenía distintos tubos de cristal, conteniendo algún material.

Dentro de estos estaban cuerpos de digimon en avanzada descomposición.

- Toda la información debe ser extraída, alimentando esa máquina de arriba - señaló Cyberdramon, fue una especie de ataúd metálico y tétrico. Los dos no pudieron imaginar que rayos se encontraba dentro de él.

Ryo siguió examinando la gran estructura con su vista, para ver otros doce ataúdes de diseño similar, fueron como pilares de una gran pirámide oxidada y quejumbrosa.

- Diablos - exclamó - han colocado mucho esfuerzo en esto -

Cyberdramon ignoró ese comentario, bajando un poco. Ryo le siguió en silencio cuando descubrió finalmente a tres figuras conocidas, se trataron de Guilmon, Renamon y Terriermon, en los mismos tubos de cristales que los mantenían en suspensión. Pero por alguna razón, ninguno de los tres presentaba signo de degradación.

En el pecho de Guilmon, su marca brillaba intensamente.

- Esa luz roja... ¿Qué significa? - preguntó Cyberdramon.

- según Azulongmon, eso se le conoce como el digi-peligro. La marca para aquellos digimon cuyo poder es capaz de destruir todo el digimundo - respondió, haciendo memoria de esa conversación - el digi-peligro esta protegiendo a Guilmon, pero no se porque protege a Renamon y Terriermon -

- hablas del digi-peligro como si fuera algo viviente, ¿no es una simple marca? - preguntó Cyberdramon.

En las lejanías otra nube de humo se levantaba después de un gran estruendo explosivo, la batalla entre Beelzebumon y ese EVA continuaba.

- No es el digi-peligro en sí, como he dicho, el digi-peligro es el nombre que se le da al poder oculto que podría significar una sobrecarga de datos para que el Mundo Digital pueda manejarlo. Esa es su marca, una advertencia de lo que hay detrás de todo, una monstruosidad tan grande como el mismo Universo -

- Que sorpresa - una voz llamó la atención de ambos, dirigiendo sus miradas a lo que pareció ser un chico de su edad, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos - mi nombre es Kaworu Nagisa, ahora ¿cuál es tu nombre? -

- Este sujeto no me gusta Ryo - comentó Cyberdramon, captando la misteriosa esencia que emanaba de este.

- No esperaba que se presentaran de esa forma - comentó Kaworu, haciendo un puchero hacia un lado - ¿Podemos ser más amistosos? No hay muchas personas de mi edad con las cuales hablar mientras resguardo el Dogma de NERV -

- No eres un humano como tal, ¿Verdad? - preguntó Ryo, ignorando la necesidad de Kaworu para socializar.

La sonrisa amable del albino pronto desapareció, no hizo nada más que mirarlo fijamente, en absoluto silencio.

- ¿Debo tomar eso como un sí? -

Kaworu suspiró - eres demasiado listo, ya veo porque el señor Wanyuu te confió esto - dijo, saltando de su lugar para caer frente a Ryo, quedando a la misma altura - ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien interfiere en nuestros planes? -

Ryo bufó con burla.

- Meterme en los asuntos de los demás es mi especialidad - contestó - perdería la cuenta de cuantos planes malignos he arruinado -

Kaworu miró fijamente a sus dos intrusos, el dragón cibernético gruñía por lo alto, mostrando su hilera de dientes blancos y puntiagudos, listos para desgarrar a su presa; su nombre fue Cyberdramon, según los registros, la forma perfecta de Monodramon. Ryo no parecía ser más que un humano común y corriente, pero había algo en él que lo distinguía.

- _Esa sensación... este no es un humano ordinario - _pensó, para poder mirar sus opciones.

Habían sido muy habilidosos al escabullirse, y ahora se enfrentaban a enemigos poderosos.

Kaworu ojeo por unos instantes al motociclista demoníaco, el cual peleaba ferozmente con Rei Ayanami. Beelzebumon, según sus registros, fue un digimon de mega-nivel, uno de los más fuertes en existencia; era lógico que al 'títere' le costara contenerlo. Menos mal, en esas situaciones es que tenía un plan de respaldo.

- ¿Por qué no te vas? - Preguntó Ryo - tan pronto como saque a Guilmon y los otros de aquí, prometo no volver a pisar este lugar -

- lo siento mucho - respondió de inmediato Kaworu - pero no puedo permitirme perder en mi propia casa -

* * *

El EVA envió un poderoso golpe, directo hacia Beelzebumon.

Este, al no tener tiempo para evadirlo, no tuvo más remedio que cubrirse con sus brazos. El impacto lo arrojó directo al suelo, creando un estruendo, levantando polvo y agrietando el suelo; no fue raro que el lugar sufriera fallas eléctricas, debido a la batalla.

El ambiente tomó una coloración rojiza, a causa de las luces de emergencia.

Rei Ayanami ya no veía todo el panorama con claridad, desde su EVA, se sintió en las penumbras, donde sombras sutiles podían llegar a tener muchos significados. De pronto sintió un dolor arrebatador en piernas y brazos, las balas de Beelzebumon estaban atravesando las extremidades del EVA.

- _Esa es su fortaleza... la oscuridad - _pensó adolorida - _no es muy diferente a mi - _

La batalla se congeló, luego se escuchó un poderoso gruñido, un rugido monstruoso, un gran estruendo y luego el silencio absoluto.

* * *

- _¿Acaso todos son monstruos en este lugar? - _Ryo vio el lugar donde el monstruo EVA se había encontrado, cuya expresión se encontró pasmada.

- Es hora de morir - declaró Kaworu muy sonriente.

Cyberdramon y Ryo no supo como lo hizo, pero de su brazo izquierdo emergió un hueso en punta, el cual se disparó a ellos. En ese momento no tenían permitido pensar que rayos había sido eso.

Ryo tomó una de sus tarjetas y la pasó por su D-Ark.

- _Escudo de Yggdrasil - _

Ante el poder del Dios Digital, el ataque del enemigo se derrumbó sin siquiera llegar a tocar su objetivo. Kaworu le miraba sorprendido.

- _Asombroso... los tamer son sorprendentes - _pensó, en ese preciso instante no estaba prestando mucha atención a la batalla. Fue la oportunidad para que Cyberdramon hiciera su movimiento.

El dragón se le abalanzó a un costado, desgarrándole su cuerpo, haciendo que callera al vacío.

- Bien hecho - exclamó Ryo. - ahora solo queda rescatar a Guilmon y los otros -

Pero cuando fue a hacerlo.

Una mano gigantesca se estrelló contra ambos.

* * *

Rei Ayanami levantó la mano de su EVA, esperando haber acabado con esos dos.

Pero...

- No están - susurró.

**Fin de la Primera Saga.**


	5. Interludio I - El homúnculo

**Digimon Exodo **

_**Interludio: El Homúnculo.**_

_"NERV y SEELE tomaron el control de los asuntos de los digimon cuando Hypnos se vio arrasada, a causa del ataque de Apollomon, uno de los Doce Olímpicos. Director, desconocido, ubicación de sede, desconocida, objetivo, desconocido... Para aquellos que tratan de averiguar más de la cuenta, el Dogma es el lugar donde encontrarás las respuestas"  
_

- ¿Saben nuestros padres de esto? - preguntó Ruki.

Estaba junto a Jenrya y Takato, ambos enfrentaban a un hombre de 40 años uniformado, se notaba que era alguien importante.

- señor Gendo... es cierto, nuestros padres ¿Qué dijeron ellos? - preguntó Jen, haciendo uso de todo lo que sabía sobre actuación.

- Sus padres saben que estan haciendo un bien a la nación - respondió el hombre mayor, sin mucho entusiasmo - los tamers son el futuro de la seguridad nacional, en nuestra organización los ayudaremos a encontrar a sus digimon y los haremos mucho más fuertes -

- _Espero que eso los convesca de venir - _pensó Gendo, mirando a cada uno de los muchachos que tenía al frente.

- _Si, claro... - _se dijo Ruki, mentalmente.

- _Obviamente esta mintiendo - _fue el pensamiento de Jen.

- _Hirokazu es más convincente con la historia de que el perro se comió la tarea - _pensó Takato mientras miraba por la ventana.

Un hombre mucho mayor entró a la habitación donde se encontraron los cuatro, tenía arrugas, canas, típico de un hombre de 70 años. También venía uniformado.

- Es hora de irnos - dijo - ya todos los preparativos se encuentran listos -

Gendo asintió, sin decirle alguna palabra. El recién llegado lo entendió como una señal para que se marchara, que luego lo alcanzaría; se fue, haciendo una reverencia. Después de ello, Gendo se dirigió hacia los muchachos.

- Hagamos este viaje rápido, una vez en la base de operaciones les haremos entrega de su D-Ark... el cual encontramos en el campo de batalla - salió por la puerta, esperando que esos tres le siguieran. No pasó mucho tiempo para que los niños lo siguieran, después de todo, sabían más o menos que era lo que les esperaba en ese lugar.

Cada uno se dijo, mientras caminaban en silencio, pasara lo que pasara, recuperarían a sus digimon.

Era la única prioridad en ese momento.

Fueron hasta la azotea del edificio de emergencias, en ese lugar los esperaba un helicóptero, el cual estaba a punto de despegar.

- No hay otra forma ¿Verdad? - preguntó Takato a los otros dos, se aseguró de controlar el tono de su voz para que nadie más se enterara del inicio de una improvisada conversación.

Ruki y Jenrya se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que lo hizo su mejor amigo. Lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que algo lo molestaba.

- No veo otra forma.. sabes, hay que tomar el toro por los cuernos - respondió Ruki, con su natural sobreconfianza.

- Eso lo se... disculpen, solo fueron ideas mias - Takato se apresuró en decir, del mismo modo se adelantó a los otros dos, subiendo al helicóptero con cierta prisa.

- _Me pregunto... ¿Qué esta evadiendo? - _pensó Jenrya, siguiendolo a paso calmado.

Sentía como Gendo los observaba con impaciencia, se lo que fuere que quisiera hacer, lo quería hacer bastante rápido. Como le había prometido a su padre, guardaría las apariencias hasta que fuera el momento oportuno, por alguna razón, presentía que sería muy pronto.

- _Le preguntaré después - _

Subió al helicóptero y sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, en el asiento del medio.

Ruki se sentó en seguida que lo hizo su amigo, ella también sabía que Takato comenzaba a ocultar cosas, la última vez que quizo ocultar algo de ellos, ocasionó que un Mephistomon los invadiera sin previo aviso. No podía hacer más que verlo con molestía, tan solo tenía que esperar que un digimon maniatico los invadiera para que el chico de lentes les dijera que lo tenía tan sumido en su mente.

Aunque no es raro verlo en ese modo.

- _Sino fuera poco... esta este sujeto de al frente - _pensó con fastidio, mientras observaba a Gendo en el puesto de al frente.

Sino fuera porque Jenrya y Takato estaban ahí para detenerla, ya hubiera sido culpable de haberlo tirado por la ventana. Esa ira que sentía y odio nació panes Jenrya les hubiera hablado sobre NERV y SEELE, aquellos que habían secuestrado a sus digimon, sin saber con que razones para hacerlo.

Era sensata, sabía que debía esperar el momento oportuno para actuar.

Tan solo debía descuidarse, aunque sea por un infimo tiempo.

Takato no tendría que pensar sobre que hacer cuando llegaran a su destino, iría hasta los mismos confines del mundo por Guilmon si fuese necesario; tal vez no le gustara la idea del todo, pero podría llegar a convertirse en el mismísimo diablo con tal de salvarlos a todos, asesinar, algo que realmente lo atemorizaba.

- _Es como si estuviera dividido - _pensó - _hay una parte de mi que.. - _

- Ya estamos llegando - dijo Gendo, interrrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Los tres chicos se asomaron por la ventana.

A primera vista divisaron lo que era un gran bosque en una colina con varias pendientes; se preguntaron que era lo que quería decir Gendo cuando finalmente lo vieron. Era un pequeño claro en medio de la espesura, una pista de aterrizaje, con el tamaño apropiado para que el helicóptero pudiera aterrizar.

Sin embargo.

- _¿Qué... ¿Qué rayos pasa en este lugar? - _se preguntó Jenrya.

Los chicos observaron desconcertados, la pista se encontraba en ruinas; habría pasado muchos años desde que la abandonaron, el suelo estaba agrietado por las plantas. Otra cosa que pudieron notar fue una puerta trampa, oxidada.

Gendo fue el primero en bajar, después los muchachos le siguieron, aun dudosos.

- Apurense - dijo él. Mirando hacia atrás con ojos inexpresivos.

- _El se dirige hacia esa escotilla - _pensó Takato, tratando de atar cabos.

Debajo de ellos, algo grande se movía; no se podía decir que era humano, Gendo lo sabía.

Más estaba relajado ya que esos muchachos no podían detectar la presencia sin sus digimon, por el momento, era mejor si no sabían algunas cosas.

* * *

Rei supo en seguida que había llegado Gendo, mirando hacia arriba, en los pisos superiores.

- Ya ha llegado - dijo Kaworu.

Después de su batalla con Cyberdramon, el joven tubo que ser intervenido por medio de un tubo de solución salina, ahora flotando dentro de este, se recuperaba con bastante rapidez; estaba demás decir que no lo acompañaba su ropa en esa sustancia tóxica y corrosiva.

- He de suponer que trajo a esos niños - comentó el muchacho, mirando fijamente a la chica.

- son parte clave del plan - contestó Rei, inexpresivamente - el poder necesario para traerla de vuelta -

Kaworu sentía una risa a morir.

- _Tan desesperado para llegar a estos extremos, Gendo - _pensó divertido - _me gustar__ia advertirte de los peligros de meterte con algo relacionado al Digital Hazard... pero sería mucho más divertido ver despertar a la Bestia -  
_

- Ya estoy listo.. muero por verlos - exclamó Kaworu, mostrando una extraña alegría.

Rei Ayanami mostró sorpresa en su rostro, aunque no se noto mucho.

- ¿Ya es hora? - preguntó - Ya estas recuperado... pensé que realmente ibas a morir -

El chico se carcajeó apenas la escuchó.

- Es que no te cuentan nada - exclamó, sorprendido.

- Gendo dijo que no era necesario para cumplir con mi misión - respondió ella.

- _Esta niña es aburrida, una simple muñeca que solo habla cuando su amo lo pide.. que aburrido - _pensó - _espero que estos humanos esten listos para divertirme, de otra forma_ _perdido mi tiempo - _

El líquido comenzó a vaciarse del contenedor con rapidez. El chico resultó callendo de rodillas al suelo; parecería doloroso para cualquier otro, pero no para él.

* * *

Los chicos caminaron por un pasillo de poca iluminación, siguiendo a Gendo en silencio, por lo menos hasta ese punto de ese trayecto.

- señor Gendo - llamó Takato, a tan solo unos pasos atrás del hombre.

Pasaron algunos segundos, en los cuales el hombre mayor no respondió.

- ¡señor Gendo! - volvió a llamarlo, un poco más fuerte que la anterior vez.

Y del mismo modo lo ignoró. Takato no fue ingenuo, no lo llamó por tercera vez.

- _Antipático - _pensó, frunciendo el seño.

Al final del corredor encontraron unas escaleras por las cuales debían bajar, las cuales se encontraban dispuestas en espiral; tan solo un barandal los separaba del increible abismo que se encontraba en el centro de la estructura. La profundidad era tal que solo avisaba las tinieblas a la vista de cada quien, un viento cruzaba entre cada escalón metálico y baranda, creando un ruido seco.

- ¿Cuanto tendremos que bajar? - preguntó Ruki, susurrando al oido de Jenrya.

Este simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Sabía por los planos que le había entregado su padre que el complejo era enorme, pero verlo en persona fue una experiencia muy diferente. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo les había tomado construir todo esto, la gran cantidad de recursos que debieron invertir para encubrir este gran proyecto debió ser exórbitante. SEELE y NERV apenas se presentaban al ojo público, como una función especial del gobierno; pero siempre había algo más.

Sentía que algo se retorcía debajo de ellos, una sensación muy incomoda.

Ruki comenzó a sentirla con mucho mayor peso, una sensación nauseabunda que hacía que se mareara con facilidad, aunque era buena ocultándolo.

- _Este lugar es nauseabundo - _pensaba mientras seguía bajando las escaleras chirriantes, sonido producto del desgaste aparente.

Lograba sentir una aroma desagradable provenir desde lo más profundo de la zona, se volteaba a mirar si los otros estaban en sus mismas condiciones, pero aparentaban total normalidad.

- _¿Por qué yo solo puedo percibirlo? - _se preguntaba.

Al mismo tiempo, todos tenían pensamientos diferentes, pero todos referentes a la misma cosa.

Takato estaba agitado por dentro, sentía esa horrible sensación que algo quería emerger desde su interior, algo que no podía comprender; esa sensación siempre la había tenido, pero siempre había sido solo una leve molestia.

- _Pero... es mucho más fuerte en este lugar - _

Gendo pronto se detuvo en su descender, los chicos se preguntaron cual era la razón.

No había sido necesario preguntarle al hombre de todas formas, pues la respuesta estaba delante de ellos.

- Ya no hay camino - comentó Takato.

La secuencia de los escalones había sido cortada de golpe, lo que se encontraba más adelante fue consumido por la misma oscuridad; supusieron que aun no estaban ni cerca del fondo aún.

- _Esto deber ser para mantener lejos a los curiosos - _pensó Jenrya, ignorando el movimiento debajo de ellos. Ahora miraba fijamente a Gendo, tratando de averiguar ahora que haría ese hombre.

Gendo, en silencio e ignorando la mirada de los más jovenes, se quitó el guante de la mano derecha, una vez hecho esto, colocó su mano en la pared sólida, logrando que se encnediera cierta luz de color amarillo; por arte de magía, se abrió una puerta al lado de ellos.

- ¿Van a quedarse ahí? - preguntó impaciente mientras cruzaba hacia el otro lado.

Los chicos lo miraron entre molestos y anonadados.

Valla que tenía todo cubierto.

- _Una vez cruce este portal, podré ver a Guilmon - _pensó Takato decidido.

El muchacho caminó sin vacilar, siguiendo a Gendo. Los otros dos no demoraron en seguirlo.

Cruzando un gran umbral, un destello blanco les obligó a cerrar los ojos; lentamente pudieron ajustar su vista al cambio abrupto de luz, lo que observaron fue un pasillo del mismo color que la luz que los cegó, al frente de ellos se encontró Gendo, colocándose su guante nuevamente. Los chicos, o al menos la mayoria de ellos, reconocieron a la chica al lado de Gendo, Rei Ayanami, cuyo rostro no asemejaba ninguna expresión.

- _Esa niña.. - _Ruki se dijo molesta - _es como si fuera un simple muñeco - _

También hubo un tercer recibidor, un chico sonriente de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, el cual no despegaba la mirada de ellos.

- Bienvenidos - dijo Kaworu - espero que podamos llevarnos bien -

* * *

Fue un lugar sagrado en el Digital World, habitado por cierta clase de poderosos digimon, los cuales se encontraron en asamblea en este momento.

En total fueron doce, once de ellos se encontraron sentados en sus respectivos tronos, tan mejestuosos como el gran poder que representaban.

Uno de ellos, yació arrodillado ante al más poderoso y más exhaltado, a quien se jactaba ser padre de todos los dioses. Apollomon apoyaba una rodilla sobre el suelo cristalino mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha y usaba la otra para dejar reposar su brazo.

- ¿Sabes las consecuencias de ese ataque tan repentino? - preguntó el digimon exhaltado, el más grande y más fuerte de ellos - nunca habiamos toamdo una iniciativa en una guerra, mucho menos con los humanos -

- Mi señor - dijo Apollomon - solo cumplí con los designios de Huanlongmon-sama -

Ese nombre no demoró en hacer revuelo dentro de la cámara.

- _Huanglongmon, el Emperador Divino - _se escuchó la voz de una mujer, la cual era infantíl - _nunca se había pronunciado antes _-

- _Eso significa que el enemigo a comenzado a moverse - _dijo esta vez un hombre, golpeando el suelo con su tridente - _debemos acudir a su llamado... prepararnos para la guerra - _

Esta vez, la voz de una mujer más madura intervino.

- _Nosotros solo somos observadores, protectores divinos... no veo que los humanos hallan causado una intrancigencia que halla causado estragos en nuestro mundo - _

Los miembros del consejo discutieron entre sí, eso hasta que el más grande de ellos los mandó a callar levantando su mano.

- por favor, hermanos... primero debemos escuchar cual es el plan divino de Huanglongmon-sama, dejemos que Apollomon continue -

- gracias mi lord - contestó este.

Apollomon tomó un suspiro y luego continuo, sabía que esto no iba a agradar a todos.

- El señor Huanlongmon finalmente ha decidido purificar el DigiMundo de toda la maldad... todos los pecadores, infames e injustos serán borrados de la existencia, cuyas almas arderan en el Área Oscura. Este mundo tomará nueva forma, todo para la llegada del Divino... El señor Huanlongmon espera que nosotros seamos su mano derecha para cumplir con su voluntad -

Apollomon guardó silencio, esperando algún pronuncionamiento.

- ¿El señor Huanglongmon piensa destruir el Digital World? - preguntó, asombrada la voz infantil.

Un gruñido se escuchó en la habitación, proveniente del digimon al cual sus manos se encendieron en llamas.

- Una purificación... ho hay nada más apropiado para aquellos que solo buscan hacer el mal, además, los digimon no necesitamos a los humanos, estabamos perfectamente sin ellos -

- ¿Acaso sugieren que hagamos una masacre a los humanos que habitan en nuestro mundo? - cuestionó la mujer madura - estamos hablando de una población de millones - exclamó.

- querida - mencionó el digimon del trono más grande - sabes que no podemos negarnos al llamado del Emperador - dijo.

Todos en la cámara quedaron en absoluto silencio.

Su lord estaba dispuesto a cometer el exterminio.

- Sin embargo... -

- ¿Sin embargo? - cuestionó Apollomon, alzando la cabeza en un sobresalto.

- Esa es una decisión que debo tomar por mi cuenta - respondió - No emitiré un juicio sobre los humanos a menos que halla dictaminado que ellos son culpables -

Apollomon solo pudo bajar la cabeza, no podía hacer nada cuando su lord tomaba ese tipo de decisiones, ni el mismo Yggdrasil podría interferir en sus juicios.

- Ahora vigilaré a los humanos con mis propios ojos - declaró el altísimo - Apollomon, deseo que lleves este consentimiento a Huanglongmon-sama, no le perdonaré si interfiere -

Apollomon solo podía escuchar.

Luego de un suspiró, respondió lo que el altísimo deseaba escuchar.

- Será como su voluntad desee - dijo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el centro del Mundo Digital, una bestia colosal descansaba.

El emperador divino había escuchado la conversación, usando ciertos métodos que sólo el conocía.

- _Así son las cosas - _pensó - _De acuerdo... Jupitermon, postergaré el castigo divino sobre los humanos un tiempo más, después de todo, qué es el tiempo mortal en términos de un dios -_

En su soledad, había diferentes ventanas hacia otros mundos, incluso otros DigiMundos.

- _todos esos mundos han sido profanados por la sucia mano del hombre... no teman mis seguidores, el tiempo de levantarnos llegará pronto - _

* * *

Gendo les había entregado sus D-Ark, tal como había prometido.

Según él, seguían en la búsqueda de sus digimon, simplemente algo que nunca creyó, eso cuando Jen les contó todo acerca de esta organización.

- _Bueno... Solo lo que sabe su padre - _pensó Takato.

A cada uno se le había asignado una habitación, no era de lujo pero la cual traía todas las comodidades, una cama acompañada por una mesa de noche y un armario, incluso había una televisión que colgaba de la pared del cuarto; tenían una pequeña sala, con una mesa central, un sofa y otras dos sillas; un baño y un cuarto para el lavado.

La cocina no haría falta, pues para eso estaba la cafetería de las instalaciones.

Takato yacía sobre la cama mirando fijamente el techo, sostenía su D-Ark fuertemente con su mano derecha, temiendo perderlo nuevamente.

Era su única conexión con Guilmon, el vínculo que los unía tan fuertemente.

Su mente ya no veía claramente la realidad, devatiendose entre las sombras que bailaban frente a sus ojos, jugando con sus sentidos.

- _Esto empeoró desde que nos enfrentamos a Apollomon - _pensó mientras su vista se terminaba de nublar. Pronto despertó en un lugar totalmente distinto, se sentía en un gran tablero de ajedréz, todo debido al diseño del suelo.

Delante de él encontró las ruinas de lo que debió ser el árbol más grande del mundo, yacía el tronco cortado con fiereza, las raíces aun permanecían en aquel extraño lugar; estas se le asemejaron a cables verdosos, mohosos, de un gran tamaño.

- _Es uno de esos sueños extraños - _

Una de esas situaciones en las que sabía que esto no podría ser real, pero se sentía tan real; después de tanto volvía a tener ese tipo de sueños.

Tal no lo veía en total percepción, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con una flor roja, a su misma altura y al frente suyo.

- _¿Una flor? - _se preguntó, moviendo la mano por curiosidad, se aventuró a tocarla, y entonces...

- Esa flor es el fruto de una de sus doce semillas - La voz de una niña, eso debía ser.

Se apartó de la flor, tratando de ver de donde porvenía esa voz mas no encontraba nada, además, pronto se descrubió rodeado por el tallo y las hojas de esa extraña flor, la cual no pretendía liberarlo.

- _¿Qué es esto? - _preguntó alarmado.

Y como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos..

- Tu decidiste cargar con el odio de nuestro mundo - aquellas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.

Mirando al suelo, vió como su propia sombra se retorcía, tomando una forma que nunca antes había visto; supo entonces que eso le había estado hablando desde el principio.

- Nosotros somos su furia... el _caos _que precide todo y estamos a punto de reclamar lo que nos pertenece -

El mundo se oscureció, derrumbandose todo a su alrededor. Cayendo en un vació profundo, cerró los ojos, esperando despertar.

* * *

Alguien estaba tocando, haciendo que se levantara.

- _¿Qué fue eso? - _se preguntó.

Takato despertó nuevamente en su habitación, sentado en la cama.

Ese había sido un sueño muy extraño, era como si ahora se hubiera sentido más libre; sus parpados, que hasta ahora habían pesado, ya estaban renovados. Se sentía bien, aunque ese sueño le hubiera mostrado algo tan extraño.

- _No lo entiendo - _

De nuevo escuchó el llamado a su puerta.

Tendría que pensar en esas premoniciones en otro momento, por ahora abriría la puerta; quien fuera la persona que estuviera tocando, ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Pues de la forma en la cual estaba golpeando.

Takato tomó un último suspiro y luego abrió.

Al otro lado se encontró con ese chico sonriente de cabello blanco ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?.

- Hola - dijo este animado - Pensé que nunca ibas a abrir... te recuerdo, mi nombre es Nagisa Kaworu; quería hablar con los tres juntos, pero la chica me echó a patadas de su cuarto y el peliazul dijo que no tenía tiempo, así que sólo quedas tú -

Takato podía imaginar a los otros dos, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber como se iba a comportar Ruki.

- te ruego que la disculpes - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ella necesita tiempo para acoplarse a los extraños -

- No importa, no estoy molesto - habló Kaworu, sin perder su energía inicial - ¿Entonces... ¿Es un sí?... ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cafetería? -

Takato preferiría enfocarse en otras cosas, como salvar a Guilmon y entender que significaba aquel sueño, pero aquel chico tenía un cara de alegría tal que no pudo decir que no, a veces preferiría ser más como Ruki, o Jen, ya se cual caso.

- Esta bién, vamos - respondió al final.

- Muy bien - contestó Kaworu, ahora usando un tono más calmo en su voz - vamos -

* * *

Ruki permanecía en su habitación, en una esquina acurrucada, temblando.

- _Esta sensación... - _se dijo a si misma - _es realmente horrible, algo acabó de pasar - _

Fue como sentir la muerte de millones de un golpe, como si todas las calamidades hubieran despertado en una persona.

En ese mismo instante Jenrya entraba a la habitación, no demoró en descubrir el estado en el que estaba su amigo y no demoró en socorrerla.

- ¡Ruki!.. ¡Ruki! - llamó desesperado - ¿Qué tienes? -

No querían que la vieran en este estado, pero no pudo evitarlo, se odiaba a si misma. Pero... era la única vez que podría hablar de esto, alguien tenía que saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

- Jenrya... - dijo con dificultad - debes seguir... seguirme. Si no hacemos algo -

- Descuida - dijo Jenrya, levantandola del suelo, usando su hombro para que pudiera apoyarse.

- Resguarda tus fuerzas - le pidió - sabes... también he estado sintiendo como si algo se retorciera debajo de nosotros, es muy sutil, pero es suficiente con saber que hay algo muy mal en este lugar, no hay que perder tiempo ¿Verdad? -

Ruki asintió.

- Debemos ir a la zona más profunda - dijo - ahí es donde todo va a pasar -

Jenrya la miró con preocupación, a demás de saber que en ese lugar ocultaban a sus digimon.

Pero..

- _¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá? - _

Ambos salieron corriendo del cuarto de Ruki, Jenrya aprovecharía su memoria, ya habiendo aprendido todo sobre las instalaciones.

Al final todo convergería en el mismo lugar.

* * *

En el comedor, Takato estaba con un sandwich que había pedido anteriormente, al frente suyo estuvo Kaworu, el cual le observaba sonriente, de una forma extraña.

- _¿No va a comer nada? - _pensó el muchacho con fastidio.

Le seguía mirando con esa sonrisa tonta, incluso llegó a pensar que estaban en una cita.

Aunque eso no podía ser posible.

Una idea ridícula que desechó al instante.

- Sabes - dijo Kaworu, llamando su atención - él dijo que nos ganaramos su confianza, que los hicieramos nuestros aliados, pero... -

Takato dejó de comer, aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron y lo inquietaron a la vez, además, no es como si Kaworu hubiera cambiado su sonrisa amable a pesar del tono de la conversación.

- Pero.. - repitió este, esperando que Kaworu continuara.

El chico albino sonrió misteriosamente, sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos.

- Puedo llevarte a él -

Takato abrió los ojos aun más, jadeando un poco.

- A eso veniste ¿cierto? -

- Tu.. puedes... llevarme a Guilmon - dijo pausadamente, probablemente pensaría que esto sería otro sueño raro.

- Con que ese es su nombre - comentó Kaworu, acercandose a su oido para susurrarle. Había atrapado al chico en un abrazo, para evitar que se separara de él - Guilmon, como lo llamas, se encuentra en el Dogma de SEELE... déjame llevarte hasta allá en recompenza por haber aceptado mi invitación, sin embargo, tendrás que hacer algo por mí en otra ocasión -

* * *

¿Era en serio?

Gendo apretaba sus puños con furia.

- _Ese maldito monstruo... me traicionó - _pensaba.

- Ahora, que piensa hacer... hemos invertido millones en este proyecto - la voz provino de uno de esos monitores, aquellos importantes hombres de gobierno estaban más que molestos, tanto esfuerzo e inversiones se verían desperdiciados.

- Descuiden señores - dijo con una voz gélida - recapturaré a los sujetos de prueba.. en cuanto me encarge del traidor -

Con eso dio por finalizada la conversación, oprimiendo un simple botón abrió un panel de control.

- _Supongo que es hora de usarlos - _aun dudoso, miraba fijamente la palanca que debia jalarlo.

El problema sería, que una vez liberado, no abría fuerza sobre la tierra que pudiera controlarlo; los protocolos para el control aun no se encontraban listos, tendría que ser uno que no diera demasiados problemas, enviaría a Rei que terminará con el trabajo, trayendo a los chicos y encerrandolos en una cuarentena, después de eso no habría por que ser condescendientes con ellos.

- Que el infierno se apiade de sus almas - susurró para después jalar esa palanca.

* * *

- Ahi se encuentran - le señaló Kaworu, una gran estructura metálica donde se podía ver encapsulados a montones de digimon, de todas las clases y tipos.

- ¿Desde cuándo hacen esto? - exigió saber Takato, a sabiendas de lo gigantesca que era la estructura y la cantidad de digimon que habían sido capturados.

- Hace unas decádas... supongo que desde que el DigiMundo fue creado - contestó Kaworu, pasando una mano por el hombro del otro chico, el cual apartó de un empujón. Takato subió por la enorme pirádime de metal, unos escalones que había al frente.

Kaworu no se molestó por la negativa, solo se encogió de hombros y subió por ese mismo trayecto, siguiendo a Takato.

Eran demasiados para ser contados, WaruMonzaemon, Seadramon, piyomon entre otros; ni siquiera quería imaginarse como se habían traido a un SkullGreymon a ese lugar, incluso, a pesar de estar encerrado, aun no perdía su toque aterrador. Estos sujetos eran siniestros y el aspecto del lugar no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su opinión sobre ellos.

- _¿Cómo es que alguién puede estar tan tranquilo y sonriente? - _se preguntaba, mientras observaba al chico caminar detrás suyo.

Algo había en Kaworu, algo que lo hacía muy diferente, pero no sabía que.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al lugar donde se suponían que tenían encerrados a sus digimon; Takato los vió claramente, Renamon, Guilmon y Terriermon, de izquierda a derecha, sumergidos en ese líquido verde que podía apreciar a través de los tubos cristalinos.

- Ves, te dije que te llevaría hacia ellos - dijo Kaworu, sonriente, acomodandose a su lado.

- No quiero que olvides que aun me debes un favor - le dijo en una forma bastante sugerente, lo hizo en tal tono que a Takato se le ruborizaron las mejillas, sobretodo porque su misterioso conversador lo sujetaba de la barbilla.

¿Cuál fue su reacción? Pues simplemente lo empujó.

- ¿De qué.. favor estamos hablando? - preguntó, igual no quería llevarse una mala interpretación del asunto.

Kaworu estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando escucharon otras voces en las cercanías.

- ¡Takato! - fue Jenrya llamándolo.

Takato corrió hacia él, viendo que Jen estaba cargando a Ruki por el hombro.

- Chicos - dijo este - ¿Qué rayos pasó? -

Jenrya estaba jadeando, obviamente había llevado a Ruki todo el trayecto, pero había algo más que simple cansancio.

- No hay tiempo que perder - exclamó el chico.

- Debemos sacar a los digimon - dijo Ruki, ya pudiendo sostenerse por si misma, ya estaba dominando su mareo - tenemos que irnos de este lugar, si nos quedamos, se que algo horrible va a ocurrir -

Takato asintió, no iba a discutir ello, ya fuera por cualquier razón pero, sobretodo, porque esa extraña sensación volvía a crecer dentro de su propio cuerpo. Mas no tuvieron tiempo de salir de ahí. El subusuelo tembló y gases fueron liberados junto a un incesante sonido, unas luces rojas parpadearon en todo el Dogma.

Todos sintieron como la estructura se movía.

Kaworu caminó hasta ellos, sintiendo las miradas inquisidoras sobre su persona de los tres muchachos.

- _No esperaba que las cosas sucedieran de esta forma - _pensó, sabiendo lo que había sido liberado - _pero aun no puedes controlarlos... he de suponer que Rei y el EVA 00 estan cerca para tomar control de las cosas - _

En la base de la pirámide, vieron como una gran puerta se abría, levantando una de esas tumbas metálicas (divisadas por Ryo en su visita al lugar). El sónido de las alarmas se vio opacado por un gran chirrido que recorrió toda la estructura, pronto y sin aviso, hubo una explosión de la compuerta que había sido abierta, del humo negro emergió una criatura humanoide, de un tamaño colosal, esta era de color negro con incrustraciones de partes oseas en sus hombros, rostro y piernas.

En su cara, parecía llevar una máscara de hueso que terminaba en la forma de un pico de un ave.

Otra característica distintiva era ver una esfera de color rojo, la cual colgaba de su pecho.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - exclamó Jenrya mientras la criatura caminaba hacia ellos.

Takato miraba a Kaworu fijamente, sabiendo que encontraría una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ruki quería fulminarlo.

Podría hacer una broma pero sabía que ese no era el momento.

- Esa cosa fue creada por medio de restos humanos y la infusión de la pseudoproteína con la cual los digimon se manifiestan cuando llegan a nuestro mundo, esperabamos que sus apariencias fueran más conocidas pero el resultado de estos experimentos fue la creación de diez monstruos - los chicos le miraron sorprendidos ¿Habían otros nueve? - No supimos como llamarlos en un principio, pero después de leer un poco les dimos nombre -

- Les presentó a Sachiel, el tercer homúnculo en ser creado -

**Fin del Interludio**


	6. Interludio II - Teoria del Caos

**Digimon Exodo**

_**Interludio II.**_

_Aquella mirada de ojos rojos no presagiaba nada bueno, solo nos dimos cuenta hasta tarde cuando el mundo se vio envuelto en un mar de sangre._

ShineGreymon voló a toda velocidad hacia el señor demonio, el cual mostró una sonrisa confiada, sin mostrar preocpuación o medio; en otras palabras, los observaba como si fueran simples insectos, a ShineGreymon y a su compañero humano, el cual iba montado en su hombro.

- _que entusiastas - _pensó Barbamon, rey de los avaros.

Aquel digimon de nivel mega alcanzó a estar a tan solo unos cuantos metros del rey demonio, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier ataque, el tiempo se congeló; Masaru sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al no poder mover ni un músculo, incluso sabía que ShineGreymon se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

Sin embargo.

Masaru y ShineGreymon vieron con fastidio como Barbamon se burlaba por medio de su expresión facial, parecía que fuera inmune ante la congelación del tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando...

- _Llamarada del Pandemonium - _Barbamon desató flamas negras desde su báculo en gran cantidad.

En medio de la congelación temporal, ShineGreymon y Masaru no pudieron esquivar el ataque de Barbamon. Este observó con deleite como sus enemigos eran consumidos por las llamas de color negro, las cuales llegaron hasta el suelo y destruyeron todo a su paso, la ciudad oculta terminó su condena cuando la estructura que la soportaba se terminaba de resquebrajar.

Todas las edificaciones calleron en llamas al vacío infinito.

- _Esos dos eran los únicos que podrían representar alguna amenaza - _su sonrisa se ensanchaba tanto planeaba su siguiente movimiento, sin embargo, entre las ruinas logró ver a un grupo de encapuchados, cuyas capas eran de color rojo sangre y los cuales le observaban.

Barbamon emitió un gruñido inaudible, y de un momento a otro, desapareció.

Murmuxmon y Ghoulmon no tardaron en seguirle, actuando como los fieles servidores de su amo.

* * *

- Ese era un Barbamon - exclamó un chica voluptuosa, cuyos rasgos reconocibles fueron su figura y las mechas rosadas que se alcanzaban a ver - no es común ver a un digimon tan poderoso como ese, pero.. -

Otro de ellos la detuvo levantando su mano.

Este había tenido la altura de un niño, sin embargo, su presencia emanaba autoridad sobre todos los demás.

- La hora de las tinieblas a comenzado - murmuró - El Abismo pronto se hará presente una vez mas -

Uno de ellos, quien pareciese un hombre corpulento se inquietó.

- ¿Eso quiere decir? -

La figura menor asintió.

- Aquel con los ojos del caos no debe andar muy lejos -

* * *

Lo único que se escuchaba era el goteo de la caverna, la luz era poca, producida por algunas llamas que se extendieron por todo el terreno valdío, revelaban el último vestigio de lo que había sido una capital próspera, la cual había sido destruida en menos de tres segundos.

No hubo vida alguna, a excepción de dos seres singulares, un humano y un digimon.

Masaru y Agumon sobrevivieron al ataque masivo de Barbamon, su resistencia y tenacidad en anteriores batallas les permitió esquivar a la misma muerte; ahora el rey demonio pensaba que estaban muertos, por ahora sería una ventaja a su favor.

Masaru fue el primero en recuperar la consciencia, abriendo lentamente sus ojos miró lo que alguna vez había sido la ciudad abandonada, las magníficas estructuras se convirtieron en escombros cubiertos por las llamas. Su primer pensamiento fue ponerse de pie, pero cuando lo intentó, se dio cuenta de que un dolor abrazador se extendió por su pierna izquierda cada vez que intentaba moverla.

- _Esta rota - _pensó.

Ni modos, tendría que levantar a Agumon primero, apostaría a lo que fuera que estaba en mejores condiciones que las suyas.

Agradeció que no se encontrara tan lejos de su cuerpo, no tendría que arrastrar su cuerpo una gran distancia.

- ¡Agumon! - gritaba su nombre mientras lo sarandeaba, una y otra vez. Como había sugerido, apenas en su piel se veían manchas de color negro, producto de quemaduras de consideración, más era una fortuna no encontrar algún miembro quebrado de su cuerpo.

No dejaba de pensar en que en realidad había tenido mucha suerte, tan solo tenía una pierna fracturada y tenía un hilo de sangre recorriendo su frente, claramente su ropa se encontró un poco chamuscada y tenía peladuras, pero a parte de eso, no había terminado paralítico o peor.

- ¡Agumon! -

Su camarada por fin respondió, despertando poco a poco.

- _me duele todo - _pensó el digimon - _menos mal el jefe está bien - _sonrió al verlo junto a él, recordando cuando Barbamon los atacó, en esos momentos, como ShineGreymon, había usado su cuerpo masivo para amortiguar la caída de Masaru.

Lo había sujetado en su pecho mientras caía, hasta que perdiera la consciencia por el impacto a alta velocidad.

Pero algo andaba mal.

Masaru no estaba de pie, energético como siempre.

¿Por qué no estaba de pie?

- Jefe - exclamó Agumon, levantándose muy rápido - ¿Qué rayos pasa? -

Masaru le dió una mirada lastimera, tocando su propia pierna izquierda, no estaba seguro de contarle lo que le había pasado en la caída; no deseaba ver el rostro decaído de su compañero, pero no hubo modo de ocultarlo.

- Mi pierna... esta rota - respondió - no puedo ponerme de pie -

Agumon se maldijo a si mismo, justo en ese momento, no había podido proteger a su compañero como era debido.

- Lo siento - susurró al punto de brotar lágrimas de sus ojos - no fui capaz de cuidarte -

Pero Masaru lo acalló, golpeando el suelo tan duro como pudo con su puño.

Tenía esa mirada furiosa, de impotencia.

- No es tu culpa - dijo - tu me salvaste la vida... no te perdonaré que te vuelvas un melancólico, solo necesito tiempo para descansar -

Justo en ese instante algo pasó con rapidez entre los escombros, ambos dirigieron su mirada a lo que parecía ser un fauno de aspecto infántil, cuyo pelaje era tan blanco como la misma nieve; se encontró apoyado sobre una pared de granito sólido, la cual mostraba una imagen que nunca antes habían visto.

- Yo soy Aegiomon - se presentó - no esperaba encontrarme a un humano en las cavernas profundas -

- ¿Cavernas Profundas? - preguntó Masaru.

Aegiomon asintió.

- Se dice que si desciendes aun más, podrías encontrarte con el Inframundo digital, los dominios de los muertos -

Agumon pasó saliva, obviamente la idea de un dominio de los muertos no le agradaba mucho.

- Déjame ayudarte con eso - habló el fauno, refiriéndose a su pierna herida - he estudiado a los humanos por mucho tiempo como para saber como tratar heridas -

* * *

Aegiomon aplicaba unos vendajes a su pierna, apretaba con fuerza, cuidando de que el hueso pudiera sanar de la manera más correcta.

- Gracias - dijo Masaru.

- Si, muchas gracias - añadió Agumon.

- No hay de que - respondió Aegiomon - me llevará tiempo pero los llevaré a la superficie, tan solo déjenme traer algo de ayuda... el viaje a pie dura algunos días, no se cuanto en tu condición -

- entiendo - murmuró el joven.

- Dejé provisiones - señaló una bolsa en las cercanías - eso debería ser suficiente -

Aegiomon estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero entonces.

- Espera - dijo Agumon.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó este a su vez.

- Tu sabes muchas cosas... ¿Podrías decirme qué digimon es ese? - Masaru dirigió su mirada al lugar que Agumon había señalado, encontrandose con el gravado rupestre de un dragón de color rojo, encontró un signo muy familiar; recordaba ver ese arreglo de tríangulos de color negro en el pecho de MirageGaogamon, cada vez que adoptaba esa forma.

- ¿Eso? - exclamó Aegiomon - Es la figura del legendario Megidramon, uno de los dioses dragón -

- Megidramon.. - murmuró Masaru, no sabía porque, pero ese nombre le daba escalofríos.

- Se dice que es la encarnación del caos mismo.. su presencia se ha asociado a periodos de inestabilidad en el mundo digital desde los tiempos antiguos. Debió ser adorado en este lugar - el fauno comentaba - junto a otros tres, se forma el grupo de los cuatro grandes dragones del DigiMundo -

La palabra de Megidramon resonó en su cabeza, un susúrro que indicaba que algo estaba a punto de pasar en el Mundo Digital.

_Hoy presentamos: La Teoria del Caos..._

- ¿Homúnculo? - preguntó Jen.

- Así es - respondió Kaworu - Es básicamente un intento por crear a un ser humano -

- _¿Intentaron crear aun humano? - _se preguntó Takato - _Esto es algo monstruoso... ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron a hacer cosas así? - _

La enorme criatura, cuyo nombre era Sachiel, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, mostrando los hombros decaídos y tambaleándose de un lado al otro, sus brazos se movían de un lado al otro mientras el homúnculo gigante caminaba. Un destello rojo emergió de las cuencas de sus ojos, causando escalofríos en todos los presentes.

Claro, a excepción de cierta persona.

- Sachiel no está aquí para jugar - comentó Kaworu - será mejor que lo derroten antes de que las cosas se pongan feas -

- ¡Eso ya lo sabía! - dijo Ruki con fastidio - pero no podremos hacer nada si no sacamos a nuestros digimon de donde se encuentran encerrados -

Kaworu parpadeó ante la actitud de la pelirroja.

- _Esa niña me recuerda a alguien que me comí hace mucho tiempo - _pensó con diversión.

- Lo hubieran dicho -

Sólo tronó sus dedos, y en ese momento el contenedor donde se encontraba los digimon se hizo añicos, acompañado de un fuerte estruendo. Renamon fue la primera en caer al frío suelo metálico, seguido por el pesado Guilmon, ocasionando un ruido sordo; y finalmente, Terriermon descendió como un pedazo de papel manejado por el viento, gracias a sus enormes orejas.

Los chicos no tardaron en correr hacia ellos.

* * *

Renamon fue la primera en abrir sus ojos.

- _¿Qué pasó? - _se preguntó.

Su visión era borrosa, pero logró enfocar a Ruki, quien corrió para estar a su lado; sintió como la ayudaba a levantarse, se sintió apenada, agradecía que pronto recobraría la movilidad de todos sus músculos.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - exigió saber su tamer.

Renamon observaba como se dirigía hacia un muchacho que nunca antes había visto, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre; no podía explicarse, pero cuando se enfocaba en los ojos de ese chico, sentía un profundo terror en lo más cercano a su digi-code.

- ¿Quién es él? - preguntó Renamon.

- No lo sabemos - respondió Ruki, algo cortante.

- En este lugar se hace muchos experimentos, los resultados los puedes ver a simple vista - habló Kaworu, muy sonriente.

Renamon decidió enfocar su mirada en los otros, deseaba saber como estaban. Terriermon ya se encontraba en el hombro de Jenrya, mostrando una mirada seria que nunca antes había visto en él, seguro que también presentía que ese chico era un problema; en cuanto a Guilmon, este aun yacía en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, acurrucado en los brazos de su tamer.

La mirada de Takato era indescifrable.

Seguro estaría pensando en por qué su compañero aun no despertaba, cuando los demás ya lo habían hecho.

Pero solo fue una conjetura.

Su vista, que siempre había sido un reflejo de sus emociones, justo se convertía en un mar de neblina que lo ocultaba todo. Deseaba preguntar, pero presentía que la situación requería de un enfoque muy diferente.

- Esa cosa está cada vez más cerca - dijo ese extraño muchacho - ahora deberían hacer algo -

- Renamon - susurró Ruki.

- Lo se - respondió de inmediato.

Ruki dirigió su mirada posteriormente a Jenrya y Takato, ordenando sus pensamientos; para Renamon, no fue un misterio lo que iba a decir.

- Jen, encarguemonos de este homúnculo... Takato, tú cuida de Guilmon -

No hubo ninguna razón para estar en desacuerdo con esa lógica.

- ¡Listo Terriermon! - exclamó Jen.

El pequeño asintió con entusiasmo.

- Va a lamentar el día en que se metió con nosotros -

Takato solo asintió y se limitó a hacer lo que le habían dicho.

A pesar de encontrarse aun entumecida, el poder que emanaba de los digi-vice de sus tamers le dio más que la fuerza necesaria; a lo lejos observaba como un monstruo se acercaba, no era humano ni digimon por lo visto, y sentía que sus poderes eran de gran magnitud, era necesario evolucionar hasta la etapa mega para poder vencerlo.

No sería fácil, pero al menos no estarían tratando con Apolomon o un digimon de poder similar, esta vez podrían ganar.

* * *

Simpre fue así, cuando era pequeño, los demás siempre le dejaban atrás.

Sakuyamon apareció en una luz radiante, cálida y sobrecogedora; el enorme tamaño de SaintGalgomon le ofrecería un gran sentimiento de seguridad y paz interior. Los admiraba mucho, nunca había sido capaz de sentir algo así, ni siquiera cuando él y Guilmon se fusionaban en Dukemon; era cierto que sentía confianza y una sensación de poder que le llenaba.

Pero ese poder.

No podía explicarlo, pero siempre le aterró.

No fue muy consciente de ello hasta que nació Megidramon, una abismo sin fondo donde todo lo demás era insignificante.

- _Si no me hubiera reprimido - _pensaba - _Todo hubiera sido muy diferente.. el DigiMundo_ _ - _acarició con delicadeza a su compañero inconsciente. Aun no entendía como algo tan inocente como Guilmon podría guardar ese tipo de poder bestial.

Cuando evolucionaron a Dukemon Modo Crimson, volvió a estar en contacto con ese poder abismal.

Pero esa vez debía ser quien lo dominara, el poder no debía dominarlo a él; así fue como lograron salvar a Jeri.

- ¿En qué piensas muchacho? - preguntó Kaworu, agachándose a su lado.

- Mis pensamientos son mios - respondió cortante, ahora no quería hablar sobre sus emociones, y sobre todo hablarlas con alguién que posiblemente era su enemigo.

- Sabes.. - comentó Kaworu, observando como Takato protegía con vehemencia a ese digimon de color rojo, el cual tenía esa marca negra en el pecho. Ese niño estaba conectado a esa marca - tus ojos se han vuelto indescifrables - sostuvo su rostro, buscando ver más allá de las pupilas del chico de pelo marrón - pero no lo logró... no logro ver quien eres en realidad -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Takato, decir que estaba confundido era poco.

- no lo sabes - murmuró Kaworu - pero he sentido algo más dentro de tí desde que nos conocimos... algo bastante diferente y eso me dificulta ver quien eres en verdad -

Volvieron esos recuerdos a su mente, de aquellos días que quería olvidar, cuando escuchaba voces, miles de voces en su cabeza de pequeño, los cuales querían hacer que enloqueciera. Por impulso cerró los ojos, no soportaba de que alguien más escrudiñara dentro de él.

- _¿Quién eres en verdad? - _esa extraña voz resonó en su cabeza.

Por un momento, sintió como era desconectado de la realidad.

* * *

Otra vez era ese viejo gran árbol en ruinas.

Pero el lugar ya no estabatan sólo, delante suyo se encontró un hombre mayor, cuyo rostro no podía verse debido a que una gran cabellera blanca le cubría, dejando apenas visible su boca; su vestimenta era la de un mago blanco con detalles rojos.

- Tomaste consciencia después de tanto tiempo - dijo aquel hombre.

Takato lo miró desconcertado.

- ¿Quién eres? -

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, acercándose a una velocidad que no era nada natural; en una fracción de segundo ya se encontraba frente a frente a Takato, cubriendo todo su campo de visión.

- Te lo dije esa vez, somos el caos que reina desde eras ancestrales en el Mundo Digital - respondió, susurrándole al oído - nuestra voz estuvo callada mientras encontrabamos a un huésped adecuado... Hasta que un niño humano nos llamó desde otro lugar -

Takato comenzó a recordar cosas que alguna vez había creído olvidadas, que no eran nada más que un pasajero sueño.

- _¿Cuál es tu deseo? ¿Qué es lo que más quieres que se haga realidad? - _

Un sumbido se apoderó de su cabeza, como si todas las memorías se vieran bloqueadas; desesperado agarró su cabeza por el dolor que causaba recordar, vio a un hombre de pelo marrón sonriéndole, mucho más alto que él, una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos que le sostenía de la mano y un día nevoso, pero, cuando intentaba ir más allá.

- Espera - gritó, incapaz de ver más.

La aparición sonrió.

- Ya veo - dijo - eso es todo lo que puedes recordar... no importa, por ahora no importa si no lo recuerdas -

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó - ¿Quiénes eran ellos? -

- Las respuestas vendrán pronto, no hay que apresurarlas - puso la palma de su mano en la frente de Takato - es hora de que todos vean el poder reprimido del abismo, voy a mostrarte el poder del caos -

No quería verlo, pero fue muy tarde para detener a esa persona, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, pero la visión la perdió en ese momento. Se encontró al frente de un gran abismo negro, donde una luz roja se expandió en todas direcciones; era como estar en el momento del Big Bang, sentir toda esa energía dentro de sí que se perdía.

En ese instante, volvió a ver ese hombre y esa mujer, los cuales se alejaban de él cada vez más.

Intentó alcanzarlos con su mano.

- Ayudenme - susurró, antes de perderse a si mismo.

* * *

Kaworu saltó hacia un lado, de forma inéxplicable medio brazo de su cuerpo había desaparecido sin motivo alguno, pero sabía bien quien había sido el responsable.

- _Si hubiera tardado un poco más... - _se dijo a si mismo, callendo al frío suelo.

Sus poderes de regeneración ya habían comenzado actuar, no moriría, pero estaba más preocupado por ver lo que había al frente suyo.

- _Con que este el monstruo que ha dormido en su interior - _

El cuerpo de Takato era cubierto por un fluido rojo, una forma de energía pesada. Su mirada se notaba perdida, era obvio que ahora no lo podía controlar a gusto. Los contenedores cercanos estallaban uno tras otro al reaccionar con la agresiva energía que emergía del chico; pudo sentir desesperación al estar tan cerca suyo, sentir el abismo tan grande que ahora los separaba.

Pero el chico no fue el causante del daño en su cuerpo.

Una enorme bestia se alzaba, cubriendo a Takato de cualquier agente exterior.

Un enorme dragón de color rojo, de aspecto diabólico se mostró imponente. Esa marca, el peligro digital alumbraba en el pecho del dragón, ocasionando todo tipo de desastres alrededor del lugar; las lámparas de luz estallaron y muchos componentes eléctricos dejaron de funcionar.

- _Fue esa cola - _Pensó al divisar el elemento que le había atacado.

La punta de esta parecía un arpón, cubierto de la sangre de su cuerpo.

- Una bestia sedienta de sangre sin su amo para que la controle - murmuró Kaworu - se como terminará esto -

Aunque fuese un homúnculo y su brazo ya se hubiera regenerado, sabía que si se quedaba no viviría para contarlo. Ya no importaba nada, SEELE iba aser destruida, a menos de que hubiera algo capaz de detener esa cosa.

Algo que no creía posible.

Megidramon se tensó, volteando su cabeza a un punto específico.

Kaworu hizo lo mismo.

- _Rei Ayanami, ahi estuviste todo este tiempo - _

El dragón soltó una bocanada de fuego hacia esa dirección, se originó un enorme estruendo que claramente tuvo que llamar la atención de todos; no veía al EVa caer, seguramente este había esquivado esa técnica.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar, asegurandose de que el dragón no lo hubiese visto.

* * *

El homúnculo estaba esquivando todos los ataques.

- _Es muy rápido - _pensó Sakuyamon.

SaintGalgomon disparaba sus municiones, eran demasiados para que Sachiel los esquivece todos, pero aun así ninguno lograba darle, simplemente era muy ágil; justo en ese momento los mísiles de sus hombros estuvieron en curso de colisión, esta vezera imposible que Sachiel lograra evadirlo.

- Le dimos -dijo Jenrya, en el interior de su pareja.

Entonces el sónido referente al impacto se hizo presente, le habían dado.

Pero..

- mira - exclamó Sakuyamon.

Sachiel saltó de la nube de humo y cenizas, gran parte de su cuerpo había desaparecido, pero con horror y decepción vieron como este se regeneraba. Justo entonces se lanzó al ataque, creando un sable desde su mano derecha. SaintGalgomon alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos, sintiendo el golpe del arma de energía.

La gran máquina de guerra cayó al suelo.

Y en ello, Sachiel se dirigió hacia Sakuyamon.

- _Obinidama - _

Sakuyamon alcanzó a crear un escudo de energía, la cual hizo contacto con la espada de Sachiel. El ataque del monstruo no logró alcanzar a su objetivo, el homúnculo fue consciente de que el digimon atacaría, así que se apartó en un gran salto; paró creando un cráter poco profundo, dejando caer sus brazos y doblando un poco sus piernas.

- Es mi turno - dijo Sakuyamon.

Convocó a sus cuatro zorros, los cuales no demoraron en impactar a la criatura, más la cortina de humo reveló el decepcionante resultado. La mano de Sachiel se encontró extendida, la luz destellaba de tal modo de que indicaba que había creado un campo de energía, muy similar al suyo.

- _Esta copiando nuestros ataques - _pensó el shamán.

Sakuyamon sintió una horrible sensación después de ello, terror absoluto, algo malo estaba pasando.

- _¿Qué es esto? - _pensó, cuando...

Una gran explosión resumbó por todo el lugar, grandes flamas volaron en todas direcciones desde un punto fijo; Sakuyamon y SaintGalgomon fueron rápidos en detectarlo, justo en la pirámide de metal descubrieron al digimon que no deseaban volver a ver jamás en la vida.

- Es Megidramon - exclamó SaintGalgomon.

El temible dragón alzó vuelo, dirigiendose al lugar donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla. Las alas del dragón demoníaco le proporcionaron una gran velocidad, no tardó mucho en llegar.

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Sakuyamon, con terror en el rostro - es muy diferente de esa vez... nunca había sentido tanto poder -

- _maldición - _pensó Jenrya - _es como enfrentar a Apolomon nuevamente - _

Sachiel puso toda su atención en su nuevo rival, aquel dragón que se levantaba por los cielos. Sintió el poder de la amenaza, haciendo que se apresurara en atacarlo, creo su sable de energía y saltó hacia los cielos, dispuesto a apuñalar a Megidramon, sin embargo..

- No vi... ese movimiento - comentó Sakuyamon, sorprendida.

Tan sólo el dragón tuvo que mover su cola, cortando al homúnculo por la mitad. La parte donde estaba sujeta la cabeza fue arrojada con un golpe de su cola al suelo, mientras que las piernas de Sachiel fueron reducidas a cenizas, en menos de diez segundos Megidramon mostraba una superioridad en combate que nunca tuvo en el pasado.

- Takato no esta con él - habló SaintGalgomon, volteando su cabeza hacia todas direcciones.

La pirámide estaba envuelta en llamas, le preocupaba mucho que aun se encontrase ahí.

- _¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? - _pensaba Jenrya mientras SaintGalgomon se dirigía a la base de la pirámide, pero Megidramon les cerró el paso, extendiendo sus alas de forma amenazadora.

La boca del dragón se movía, como si quisiera decir algo.

- yo... lo.. -

los gruñidos estaban de por medio.

- lo... protegeré -

_- ...Ayudénme... - _un eco débil resonó en la cabeza de Jen por unos instantes, esa voz la conocía - _Ese es Takato - _pensó.

Pero entonces Megidramon lo golpeó con su cola, con una fuerza que no era posible que tuviera. SaintGalgomon fue arrojado comoun proyéctil de muy alta velocidad, como si de un simple muñeco de trapo se tratara. El dragón rugió con furia, desatando su flama por toda la zona, carbonizando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Sakuyamon logró crear su barrera de cristal, justo para cubrirla a ella y SaintGalgomon del fuego abrasador de Megidramon.

Justo entonces, un regenerado Sachiel saltó a los cielos, usando sus brazos y piernas para capturar al dragón demonio, quien se sacudió violentamente como intento para safarse de su apresor.

* * *

Jenrya sintió que la digi-evolución había terminado.

Terriermon yacía sobre él, con muchas quemaduras por toda su piel.

- _ser derrotado... tan sólo por un golpe - _pensó el peli-azul adolorido, su brazo izquierdo apenas podía moverse, quemado, destrozado y con hilos de sangre emergiendo de este. Justo recordaba que en ese punto fue donde Megidramon le había golpeado.

Su mirada se concentró en Sakuyamon, quien estaba manteniendo un campo de energía, el cual estaba manteniendo lejos las llamas.

Recordó la voz de Takato pidiendo ayuda, olvidando sus héridas se levantó, cargando al inconsciente Terriermon.

- Ruki - exclamó - Takato... -

- Jenrya - regañó el digimon femenino - deberías estar resguardando tus fuerzas... ¡Tienes el brazo roto! -

- Pero - dijo el muchacho - Takato... lo escuche, necesita nuestra ayuda -

- _¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Dónde esta? - _cuestionó Ruki.

- Creo... creo que sigue en dónde lo dejamos - respondió jadeante, realmente muy agotado.

* * *

Una sombra se materializó entre las llamas, la cual poseía la forma de dos cabezas, una figura monstruosa se cernió sobre un Takato ido, arrodillado en el suelo con los ojos nublados. En ese momento apareció Ryo entre las llamas.

- _Incensato - _pensó - _liberar todo ese poder sin siquiera considerar que aun no_ _estaba listo - _

Ryo se acercó para ver como se encontraban sus ojos, vio lo que sospechaba, un intenso color rojo en ellos.

Pero parecía que Takato estaba ausente.

Una tenebrosa risa emergió de la nada.

- **_Así es como actua el caos, toma lo que quiere sin importar nada... seguramente liberó el sello dentro de este muchacho y no fue capaz de controlar aquel poder abismal -_**

Ryo rasgó la camisa del menor, buscando en particular el sello del Digital Hazard grabado en él; la marca destellaba como árbol de navidad, lo cual no fue nada bueno.

- Si sigue así destruirá toda la realidad - comentó el tamer legendario - aun no es ese momento.. Takato, aun hay cosas que debemos hacer juntos - tenía la esperanza de que reaccionara, pero nada cambió su expresión perdida.

- **_Deberás sellar el exceso de poder -_**dijo la monstruosa voz, la cual provino de la sombra de dos cabezas.

- Lo sé - dijo.

Tocó con la palma de su mano el sello destellante de su pecho, justo al contacto, se generó una luz púrpura que aplacó al poderoso Digital Hazard. Los ojos del chico volvieron a la normalidad y cayó inconsciente, en los brazos de Ryo, que no tuvo más que hacer sino recibirlo.

- **_Takato Matsuki es un humano interesante... el niño soñador que posee los ojos del caos -_**

- Lo estuve buscando por mucho tiempo - murmuró, usando un tono protector - ahora nada podrá interponerse -

- **_¿Y los otros? -_**preguntó el tenebroso.

- No me importan en lo absoluto - dijo en forma despectiva - ya tengo todo lo que necesito -

* * *

Sachiel continuaba aferrado a Megidramon, pero el dragón demonio fue capaz de apartarlo de un coletazo. En el aire, Megidramon fue capaz de cortarlo nuevamente por la mitad, pero esta vez de manera vertical, pasando la cuchilla de su cola por su cabeza; justo entonces una gran explosión de téjido sintético se dio, cayendo como lluvia al suelo.

Delante del dragón se vio una esfera de color rojo, partida a la mitad.

Megidramon gruño, mordiendo los restos de la esfera, haciendola añicos dentro de sus dientes.

Sakuyamon y Jenrya habían visto todo esto, y notaron como Sachiel no volvía a emerger dentro de las cenizas; al parecer, Megidramon había ganado.

Jenrya fue el primero en divisar lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Una sombra cubrió todo el lugar, como una serpiente gigantesca que se enroscó en las paredes internas del Dogma, las cual poseyó dos cabezas, las cuales amenazaban con tragarse a todos. Sakuyamon sintió un mal presentimiento de tantos que había tenido, pero este sin dudas superaba a todos los demás.

Megidramon gruño con furia ante la nueva presencia, la cual no dudo en atacar con una de sus llamaradas.

Hubo otra enorme explosión, pero solo roca cayó al suelo llano.

La misteriosa sombra no recibió daño alguno.

Una de las dos bocas se abrió más que la otra, ocasionando un viento huracanado; Megidramon tubo que esforzarse para no dejarse llevar por los vientos monstruosos, Sakuyamon intensifico el poder de su barrera, pero pronto vio que no iba a resistir por mucho más al notar una grieta en esta.

El suelo se resquebrajó y se elevó en medio de un vórtice.

- _Esa cosa... se lo está tragando todo - _pensó Jenrya, viendo trozos de roca entrar en la boca de la sombra para no volver a ser vistos.

Pronto, Megidramon no pudo resistir más, siendo llevado inexorablemente dentro del vórtice.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que los demás le siguieran.

* * *

El hombre encapuchado de rojo sintió la fuerza que cruzaba las dimensiones.

- _Un poder capaz de quebrar la barrera del espacio-tiempo - _pensaba mientras que toda la sala temblaba - _ellos vienen - _

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* Terminando estos interludios, creo que ya podré dar inicio a la siguiente saga.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la historia hasta ahora, gracias a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora. Lo que sigue es más misterio y pienso introducir a los carácteres principales que hagan falta.

¿Qué es este caos exactamente? ¿Dónde fueron enviados los tamers? Estas y muchas otras preguntas serán respondidas en la siguiente saga: 'El camino que conduce al Abismo'


	7. Saga II - Capítulo I

**Digimon Exodo**

_**Saga II:** Camino hacia el Abismo_

_"Desde que BelialVandemon fuese derrotado hace quince años, el mundo humano y el mundo digital tuvieron una mayor conexión que nunca; los niños elegidos crecieron en gran cantidad, y pronto, los embajadores del DigiMundo, Gennai y Azulongmon les ofrecieron la oportunidad de instalarse por completo en su mundo. Muchos de los elegidos aceptaron y crearon su propia sociedad, política y demás reglas."  
_

_"Hubo un tiempo donde la fuerza de Oikawa mantuvo el orden y la estabilidad entre los poderes naturales del DigiMundo, sin embargo, las fuerzas de la oscuridad comenzaron a merodear nuevamente. Guerras se levantan y el sufrimiento florece. ¿Cuál es el camino que deben seguir los Elegidos?"  
_

**Capítulo I.  
**

- Este mundo ha sido conectado -

Un encapuchado de color negro se halló parado en medio de un callejón, poco iluminado.

Justo al frente de este, un joven de pelo y ojos negros, un poco crecido, lo miraba desafiante.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó el chico.

- Debes sentirlo, hijo de la oscuridad - habló el encapuchado - este mundo ha sido tomado por los que merodean en las sombras, pronto se hará uno con el mundo de las tinieblas -

Su cabeza miraba al cielo estrellado mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, moviendo sus manos para explicar su punto.

- ¿Por qué... - dijo el menor, pero el hombre hizo que se callara, levantando su mano derecha y deteniendo su paso abruptamente.

- Aun no termino, chico - dijo - ¿Dónde estaba?... A si... nosotros hemos puesto los ojos en este mundo debido a que encontramos algo muy especial, me preguntó si esta vez conseguiremos la llave que abra esa puerta -

- ¿Puerta? - murmuró el joven.

- Es cierto - dijo el otro - ustedes no estan familiarizados con nuestros objetivos, tal vez no es el momento de que lo sepas... hijo de la oscuridad, pero puedo adelantarte que eres clave en nuestros planes -

El chico bufó molesto.

- Lo siento, pero no pienso hacer nada con lo que él no este de acuerdo -

El hombre misterioso sonrió debajo de su capucha.

- Ya veo, eso no importa mucho en realidad... y no es que pensemos hacer algo ahora, necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para reunir las demás piensas - el muchacho notó como el sujeto encapuchado se estremecía levemente, lo hizo porque él también había sentido algo similar - por cierto, a mi me llaman Xigbar.. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -

Pero el chico ignoró esa pregunta.

- ¿Cómo puedes no ponerle atención a eso? - preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Te sorprendes por la familiaridad? - habló con sarcásmo - ese poder... es parecido al tuyo, hijo de la oscuridad, pero es mucho más agresivo. _supongo que el anciano tenía razón, el caos ha comenzado a moverse - - _por lo que concierne, aun no tiene las fuerzas para destruir este mundo, no hay mucho de que preocuparse -

Al chico le pareció insultante, era cierto, era familiar, un poder similar al suyo.

Pero..

No hubo razón para juzgarlo, lo que sintió fue un golpe de angustia y miedo, no de deseo de destrucción. Esa fue la diferencia entre él y los otros que merodeaban en el mar de la oscuridad.

- Bueno - exclamó el mayor, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- No me has dicho tu nombre -

El chico suspiró y luego respondió.

- Soy Koichi Kimura... no estoy muy seguro si decir que es un placer -

El mayor no demoró en carcajearse.

- Los jovénes de hoy en día... siempre irrespetando a los mayores - decía - nos volveremos a ver chico - con mucha seguridad en sus palabras. Ya dispuesto a marcharse, esa misma sensación volvió a detenerlo. Koichi sintió un poder abrumador recorrer su cuerpo, uno que expresaba angustía y miedo, tal como la primera vez.

Era la misma fuente.

Pero mucho más potente, tanto así que todo tembló.

Era consciente de que fue algo que no pertenecía a este plano, pero su influencia era enorme.

- ..._El caos que ha gobernado desde los tiempos ancestrales... - _escuchó aquel murmullo.

Y tan repentino como empezaron los temblores, estos se detuvieron.

Era el susurro de la oscuridad, la cual predijo el regreso de aquel que nombran 'el niño con los ojos del caos', alguien que guarda en su interior uno de los poderes más grandes que dieron forma a no sólo este DigiMundo, sino a todos los existentes en las infinitas dimensiones del multiverso. Para él fue algo díficil de comprender, sobre todo para alguien que solo era una pequeña parte de algo tan complejo y maravilloso.

Un grano de arena en una playa, asi sentía en comparación a las grandes fuerzas elementales.

Pero siempre se preguntó.

¿Por qué a mi?.

* * *

Esa noche ella no pudo dormir, a pesar de todos los problemas que estuviesen padeciendo ultimamente, siempre obtuvo la noche para conciliar sus preocupaciones. La guerra y las injusticias se estaban volviendo un tema común en el Digital World, no fue necesario que los digimon de las tinieblas intervinieran para causar lios.

Las personas tenían defectos.

Pero esa extraña fuerza la inquietó de sobremanera, sintió como si algo la desgarrará, a ella y a todo lo existente.

- _No se siente como el poder de las tinieblas... pero aun así - _pensó consternada.

Esa firma de energía era muy volatil, no podía identificar su verdadera naturaleza.

- _Es muy caótico - _

Decidió abandonar su habitación y buscar algo de beber en la cocina, y tal vez alejar esas raras sensaciones.

Pasando por la sala, se topó con la foto de ella y todos sus amigos, a penas de hace diez años cuando ellos y sus familias decidieron aceptar la invitación de Azulongmon, una de las cuatro bestias sagradas.

En estos momentos ya cada uno se había idependizado, por el momento, ella trabajaba como una maestra en una de las escuelas que se habían fundado desde los primeros asentamientos.

¿Quién creería que su hermano mayor se convertiría en un exitoso político?

Las aventuras que alguna vez habían vivido como niños los llevó a donde se encuentran ahora, la fuerza de los sueños que les permitió seguir adelante frente a la adversidad.

Se preguntaba.

- _¿Nos están poniendo a prueba de nuevo? - _

El sónido que emitió su teléfono fijo la sacó de sus pensamientos, tal como indicaba su marcador de llamadas, se trató de Takeru, uno de sus amigos con los cuales mantenía mayor contacto, además de su propio hermano.

- ¿Hola? - dijo ella, con tóno de voz agotado.

- _Hola Hikari... ¿Qué pasa? Por lo que escuchó no te encuentras nada bien_ - dijo Takeru desde la otra línea.

- Son esos sueños - respondió - pero esta vez sentí algo diferente -

- _¿Cómo que?_ - preguntó curioso.

- No sabría como explicártelo... fue más intenso, sentí como el fuego que arrojaba ese dragón me quemaba... también vi a ese niño, llorando y rogando por que todo parara -

Takeru guardó silencio desde la otra línea, esperando que su amiga de la infancia dijera algo más.

- Además.. hubo algo nuevo -

- _¿Algo nuevo? - _

- Fue una especie de sombra aterradora que se enroscaba por las paredes... no sabría decirte que era exactamente - dijo pensativa, el fuego provocado por el dragón carmesí en su sueño, bloqueaba mucho su vista. El humo interfirió entonces con lo que parecía ser una figura sinuosa que se enroscaba en todas partes.

No pudo negar que sintió un gran escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de su existencia, tanto así que la imagen continuaba nítida en sus recuerdos.

- _¿Ya has hablado esto con Taichi? - _preguntó Takeru desde la otra línea.

- Lo último no lo he comentado, me siento nerviosa con este asunto - dijo.

- _¿Qué te parece si lo consultamos con Gennai, mañana en la mañana? - _sugirió el muchacho de pelo rubio.

Hikari se mostró dudativa.

Muy bien todos conocían la razón para ello.

- Recuerda que no sabemos nada del señor Gennai desde hace diez años - recordó - ¿Cómo lo encontraremos para mañana si no lo hemos hallado desde hace tanto tiempo? -

- _Koushiro y yo hemos estado trabajando en eso - _contestó - _hace unos días encontramos una pista que nos podría llevar hacia él... pero podría ser arriesgado - _

Hikari, apenas escuchó todo ello, dejó de un lado el nerviosismo que la había dominado desde hace un rato. Su temperamento subió por los cielos, no hace falta decir que su tóno de voz por poco rompe el tímpano de Takeru desde la otra línea.

- ¡¿Por qué rayos no nos avisaron antes?! -

- _Lo siento - _se excusó el otro - _Lo ocultamos porque era bastante arriesgado el via_je -

- Explícate - demandó la mujer, sin ser demasiado brusca.

Trabajar con muchos niños tercos y enojones le ayudaba a aprender como controlar su temperamento.

- _Para encontrar el posible paradero de Gennai, Koushiro dedujó una única posibilidad... - _la línea se puso en pausa, Takeru debía estar tomando aliento para decir lo que tenía que decir - ..._vamos a ir a la ciudad de Sabrie... - _

- ¡La ciudad de Sabrie! - exclamó ella, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- _Así es - _dijo Takeru, después de algún tiempo.

Hikari no pudo evitarlo, pero sintió que si iba a Sabrie, encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando. Le daba una sensación de extrema calma, pero a la vez estaba ese interruptor que le indicaba que debía ser cuidadosa.

- _Aun así.. - _pensó - Takeru... de acuerdo, te acompañaré a Sabrie... pero a cambió quiero sólo una cosa -

- _¿Qué podría ser? - _preguntó.

- Solo debemos ir tú, yo y Koushiro... por supuesto, nuestros digimon nos acompañarán - contestó decidida.

- _¿Estas segura de ello?... Podriamos tener problemas en Sabrie y necesitar ayuda de los demás.. - _

- Eso lo entiendo - dijo Hikari - pero deberás confiar en mí esta vez... además, ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que nos encontremos con los mensajeros del Mar Dagón? -

Takeru sentía que debía protestar, pero sabía que eso no influiría en su decisión. Además conocía bien la razón..

Ni modos, tendría que hacerle caso.

- _De acuerdo, avisaré a Koushiro... ¿Pasó para recogerte o ... - _pero ella le interrumpió en plena oración.

- Nos vemos en la estación a las nueve de la mañana, sean puntuales - severó con el tóno de voz - por ahora entregaré una excusa a la escuela donde estoy trabajando, no creo que tenga problemas por faltar una vez al trabajo -

- _Bien... entonces nos vemos mañana, intenta descansar lo que te queda de noche - _se despidió el rubio.

- Lo mismo para tí, no hay excusa para que estes levantado a estas horas de la noche... tú no tienes visiones inoportunas -

Hikari escuchó a Takeru reir desde la otra línea, pero también distinguío a alguien más.

- Está Koushiro contigo ¿Verdad? - dijo.

- _Nos atrapaste - _contestó el culpable - _dice que te envía saludos - _

- También se los envió - comentó con una sonrisa - dile que también debe descansar.. el trabajo no lo es todo... -

Después de ello colgó, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba y bostezó; finalmente estaba conciliando el sueño nuevamente, tendría que aprovechar y acostarse cómodamente en su cama.

* * *

Takeru había colgado al mismo tiempo que ella.

Estaba por decir demás que se encontraba algo decepcionado, colorado y avergonzado.

Koushiro no podía contener su risa, el hombre pelirojo que yacía en la silla del estudio del apartamento de su amigo, sobre el cual se encontraba distintos papeles, todos con información de todo tipo.

- ¡No te rías! - exclamó el otro.

- Lo siento... lo siento - decía entre las carcajadas - pero... pero, no puedo evitarlo... hombre, llamar para confesarte y que ella te grite primero por el teléfono, además de que no pudiste hacerlo -

- como si fuera tan fácil - murmuró muy molesto.

A Koushiro le tomó algunos segundos calmarse y tomar compostura.

Después de eso...

- Me resulta curioso que Hikari haya pedido de que vallamos sólo nosotros tres - comentó, colocándo una mano sobre su barbilla.

- Lo se - dijo el otro - ¿Crees qué tenga que ver con esos sueños? -

- Debiste habersélo preguntado - acusó Koushiro - pero existe una posibilidad... - - _un niño de ojos rojos, un dragón carmesí y un sitio en llamas... son como secuencias de un suceso... - _pensó - _... tal vez esos sueños conectén con algo que este pasando en algún otro lugar, alguna cosa importante - _

- ¿Sabes? - preguntó Takeru - cuando mencionó esa sombra, se escuchaba bastante atemorizada... fue como si se tratara de un mal augurio -

- Es cierto - exclamó el otro - mencionó una gran sombra serpenteante... no se tú, pero quizás tenga que ver con algún digimon de las tinieblas que esta a punto de atacar -

- ¿Eso crees? - dijo Takeru - hablas de un enemigo como BelialVandemon... o los Dark Masters -

- Posiblemente - contestó Koushiro - supongo que si encontramos a Gennai, podremos saber de que se trata todo esto -

- Y para ello.. hay que ir a la ciudad de Sabrie - completó Takeru, usando un tono de voz bajo - a la que le dicen la ciudad de los condenados -

Mañana tendrían mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo menos, esperaban no encontrarse con muchos problemas, sin embargo...

* * *

En medio del desierto, se hayó una pequeña depresión sobre la cual se encontraron muchos edificios, todos construidos gracias a la obra humana y digimon desde hace muchos años; pero, lo que alguna vez había sido uno de los centros más progresistas de todo el DigiMundo, ahora era una zona fantasma.

Los edificios se encontraron doblados debido a fuerzas extrañas que operaron en ese lugar hace mucho tiempo.

- Un lugar que ha sido marcado como maldito, debido a los raros sucesos que ocurrieron a través de los años - Xigbar se encontraba caminando por las desoladas calles, viendo con su ojo descubierto (el otro lo tenía cubierto por un parche de color negro) la magnitud de los poderes que se manifestaban en el plano físico - es cierto lo que dijo ese monstruo, aquí se siente una gran perturbación dimensional -

- Te lo dije - exclamó una criatura de tamaño menor.

Un digimon novato que solo aparecía en las noches para causar todo tipo de problemas.

- El maestro nunca se equivoca - dijo el pequeño demonio.

- Nunca dudé su palabra, Dracmon - respondió Xigbar - no estoy de ánimo para que esa bestia me haga una visita -

La información, sobre todo en la zona central de la ciudad, se condensaba de una manera absurda, era tal que doblaba el mismo espacio-tiempo. Eso no era nada común para una ciudad como esta, los datos se curvaban, sí, pero el nível de degradación había superado todo lo visto.

Algo estaba ocurriendo.

- El amo nos a encomendado esta misión por una razón - dijo Dracmon - aquella entidad esta a punto de cruzar hacia este plano gracias a la debilidad de Sabrie -

_- Por supuesto - _pensó en un sobresalto.

La sensación que había sentido la noche anterior.

Pero si ese era el caso..

- El niño con los ojos del caos - dijo.

Dracmon asintió en aprobación.

- El humano que tiene el poder del caos en su interior, nuestro maestro ha estado muy interesado en él desde un principio - dijo - lo que deberás hacer es simplemente es llevarlo hacia la base de la montaña espiral, de ahí me encargaré del resto -

Xigbar mostró una mueca de desagrado, cosa que el pequeño Dracmon notó y tampoco le gustó.

- No se, dejar el poder inmenso del caos en manos de ese monstruo no da buena espina - mostró una sonrisa cruel, apuntando al pequeño digimon con sus armas, dos ametralladoras que convocó de la más negra oscuridad - que tal si te mato y me quedo con el premio gordo, ese anciano estará muy agradecido conmigo -

Pero, a pesar de todo, la amenaza del oscuro no sobresaltó a Dracmon.

Era como si no pudiera sentir miedo.

- Descuida, no es que el amo piense destruir todas las dimensiones - dijo con sonrisa siniestra - tal como lo acordamos, una vez que tenga lo que desea  
, él mismo se encargará de entregarles este mundo para que sea consumido por la oscuridad -

Xigbar gruñó, este tipo no era nada divertido.

- El aumento de la distorción indica que un portal se abrirá en breve - continuó diciendo el pequeño demonio - nuestro amo piensa que será el lugar donde el caos curzará... debemos obtenerlo antes de que algún metiche meta sus narices -

- Debe ser un botín muy valioso - comentó con cierta sorna, Xigbar en principio era un cazador, escuchaba mucho acerca de tesoros y poderes a través de muchos mundos que la organización a consumido en la oscuridad. La mayoría de ellos no fueron más que exageraciones que no valieron la pena, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Poderes de escala multiversal.

Si no más recordaba, en alguna dimensión existieron dos dioses, Cosmos y Caos, los cuales se enfrentaron en una guerra entre sí, por toda la eternidad.

- _¿Será el mismo caos? - _se preguntó.

- ¿Esa bestia sabe con lo que se está metiendo? - cuestionó Xigbar.

- Es de suponer que sí... o de otra manera no hubiera considerado su captura - contestó Dracmon, adelantándose - aunque puedo comprender, incluso el caos es una fuerza que esta mucho más allá de la comprensión de seres como los digimon -

En ese justo momento una columna de luz roja emergió desde el centro de la ciudad.

El momento ya se había avecinado.

* * *

- Les dijé que llegaran temprano - acusó Hikari, a un Takeru y Koushiro exháustos y sudorosos.

- Lo siento, pero sabes que mi trabajo no me deja acostarme temprano - se excusó Koushiro.

Hikari tan sólo suspiró en derrota, como cualquier maestra cuando sus estudiantes la decepcionan.

Patamon yacía sobre la cabeza de Takeru, como lo hacía desde hace muchos años. Tentomon volaba al lado de su pareja, mirando como Hikari regañaba a los demás, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza pensó que no era nada conveniente hacer enojar a esa mujer; en cuanto a Tailmon, el gato simplemente ignoraba la situación.

Estaba muy pensativo sobre el lugar donde irían a acontinuación.

- vamos, el trailmon llegó - exclamó Takeru, viendo como su transporte llegaba a la estación.

Los tres corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta, la cuál estuvo a punto de cerrarse. Debieron agradecer que en este transporte no se encontraban muchas personas, considerando que el sistema trailmon era uno de los más congestionados en todo el mundo digital, usado por humanos y digimon, no todos los asientos alcanzaban, y en casos extremos era común ver a pasajeros pegados en las ventanas.

Otra vez, por fortuna, pudieron encontrar asientos vacíos que no demoraron en ocupar.

- Bueno, en quince minutos llegaremos - comentó Takeru - es la ventaja de usar a los trailmon... son bastante rápidos -

- Lo malo es que tendrémos que caminar por media hora - dijo Koushiro - después de todo no creo que haya una ruta directa a Sabrie -

Los tres fruncieron el seño.

¿Por qué le había pasado algo como eso a la ciudad? ¿Qué fue lo que lo causó?

Una persona había vivido la experiencia, había sobrevivido a la Tragedía de Sabrie, pero...

- _No recuerdo... solo veo todo en llamas.. - _

_- Taichi... hermano.. - _pensó con pesar Hikari.

No supieron cuando ni cómo, pero ese día...

En realidad, ni siquiera quería recordar cómo se veía su hermano ese día. Sabía que algo estaba realmente mal, como una gran oscuridad se avecinaba, pero luego de esos sucesos, simplemente desapareció.

Se pensó que Taichi había enfrentado al nuevo enemigo en soledad y le había derrotado, a costa de la ciudad y de sus memorias dañadas; a pesar de lo que se perdió, fue declarado como héroe una vez más.

- Hikari... - susurró Tailmon - .. no puedes sentirte culpable de eso... ninguno de nosotros hubieramos podido prevenir esa tragedia -

- Lo se - suspiró Hikari, con mirada cansada - pero aun así.. hubieramos podido hacer algo por ayudar, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente -

- como te lo dije - habló Tailmon - no había manera de asegurar aquello -

El trailmon se estaba deteniendo, ya habían llegado a la última estación; todos los pasajeros salieron de este, ya sea para trabajo o visitar a familiares o amigos, pero ellos tenían una misión que cumplir.

Al final del valle...

.. estaba la ciudad de Sabrie ...

* * *

- _el caos que ha reinado desde la era mitológica en el mundo digital - _

Esa voz resonó en la cabeza de la mujer, como un fuerte zumbido a sus oídos, un ruído que amenazó con romper sus tímpanos.

Tailmon fue el primero en notarlo, seguido por Takeru y los demás, los cuáles se mostraron muy preocupados por ella; al tiempo en que todos sintieron una angustía crecer en su interior.

- _Es como esa vez.. - _pensó Patamon - _... sabía que no debíamos venir a Sabrie... - _

- Hikari... estas bien... - decía Takeru sujetándola de los hombros con delicadeza, temiendo dañarla. Tailmon observaba impotente como su pareja era víctima de alguna fuerza que ni ella misma podía tocar.

- .. Hikari... - exclamó.

Tentomon y Koushiro se pusieron de inmediato en guardia, ya habiendo caminado un buen rato dentro de la ciudad fantasma, cerca del centro vieron como un flujo de datos, de color rojo, se levantaba por los cielos. El suelo se agrietaba y muchos de los edificios sólidos alrededor del fenómeno se pulverizaban, usando sus datos como mera fuente de energía.

- ¡Tentomon! - exclamó Koushiro.

El pequeño digimon asintió.

_Tentomon shinka..._

La digi-evolución fue rápida, de una luz purpura emergió un enorme insecto azul con un gran cuerno...

- _Kabuterimon - _

Kabuterimon recogió a los humanos y a Patamon y Tailmon, alejandólos del desastre que se formaba en el suelo, justo a tiempo para ver como este se rompía debajo de ellos, dejando emerger la misma luz de color rojo. Hikari recién comenzaba a reponerse, observó con claridad la gravedad del asunto, como la ciudad se consumía en si misma.

No muy lejos se dió cuenta de la presencia de dos figuras misteriosas..

Un hombre con una gabardina negra, el cual tenía un parche negro cubriendo uno de sus ojos, de cabello largo, sujetado por una coleta. A su lado se encontró un digimon pequeño, de aspecto oscuro, tipo novato, probablemente eran compañeros.

- Sabe entrar con estilo - exclamó aquel hombre, lleno de entusiasmo.

Este apuntó con su arma al centro del evento, calculándo el punto donde saldría su objetivo con su ojo dorado.

- _Esos tipos - _pensó Takeru con desagrado.

Un temblor hizo estremecer la tierra. Todos fueron testigos como una llamarada de color rojo intenso sobresalió de esta, todo se cubrió de llamas en ese momento, y entonces, escucharon un rugido estremecedor.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

*** **En este arco haré uso de otro anime para darle más misterio a la historia, 10 puntos para quien lo averigue, además de los personajes de cierto juego que algunos conocerán.. En fin de cuentas.

Estén atentos para más actualizaciones.


	8. Saga II - Capítulo II

**Digimon Exodo.**

_**Saga II:** Camino hacia el Abismo_

_"Desde que BelialVandemon fuese derrotado hace quince años, el mundo humano y el mundo digital tuvieron una mayor conexión que nunca; los niños elegidos crecieron en gran cantidad, y pronto, los embajadores del DigiMundo, Gennai y Azulongmon les ofrecieron la oportunidad de instalarse por completo en su mundo. Muchos de los elegidos aceptaron y crearon su propia sociedad, política y demás reglas."  
_

_"Hubo un tiempo donde la fuerza de Oikawa mantuvo el orden y la estabilidad entre los poderes naturales del DigiMundo, sin embargo, las fuerzas de la oscuridad comenzaron a merodear nuevamente. Guerras se levantan y el sufrimiento florece. ¿Cuál es el camino que deben seguir los Elegidos?"_

**Capitulo II.  
**_Perdido._

Sus párpados fueron perturbados por la luz ténue del exterior, sus oidos contaminados por el ruido del metal destruyéndose y las llamas consumiéndo todo, su piel sintió el calor del fuego extremo, del mismo infierno..

Y algo más.

Sintió que su cabeza reposaba sobre algo suave, una sombra cubría su rostro, haciendo una diferencia en la temperatura que sentía en el resto del cuerpo.

Despertó para ver la sonrisa amable de Ryo.

- Ya todo terminó - susurró este.

- _¿Qué? - _se preguntó Takato, confundido.

Claramente podía apreciar la destrucción en el lugar, las llamas que sobresalían en su campo de visión, grandes explosiones, gritos, un rugido... luego como una figura reconocible ascendía en el aire.

Megidramon...

No, más bien...

- ¡Guilmon! - gritó, apartándose del otro.

Estaba a punto de adentrarse entre las llamas, todo sea por alcanzar a su compañero, cuando...

- No tiene caso - fue la voz fría de Ryo que lo detuvo, fue casi inhumano, como un espectro que amenazara con robarse tu alma - Megidramon esta consumido por el poder del caos.. ahora mismo es una bestia furiosa que no recuerda, piensa y siente, solo obedece al deseo del caos de destruirlo todo -

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? - exigió saber, intentó mostrarse lo más sereno posible, pero el nerviosismo y el miedo ante una situación que no conocía lo dominaba.

- Puede que nunca lo hubiera mencionado, pero eres demasiado amable - dijo el otro con un suspiro - buscas la bondad y el raciocinió en donde otros ya se hubieran rendido.. aun cuando los otros estén en lo correcto, lo único que conseguirás será quebrarte a ti mismo -

- No has contestado mi pregunta - dijo Takato rápidamente.

Comenzaba a odiar todo lo que estaba pasando, no tener respuestas, sentirse impotente y no poder hacer nada. Ahora mismo podía sentir el dolor por el cual pasaba su pareja; todos veían al monstruo Megidramon, pero él veía algo más.

Fue el producto de su conexión con Guilmon.

Una parte de si mismo.

- Megidramon ya no podrá volver a la normalidad - contestó Ryo - permití que ese demonio permaneciera a tu lado porque tenía el poder necesario como para que no salieras herido en las batallas en contra de Zhuqiaomon o el D-Reaper - su mirada se tornó gélida al ver al dragón - pero en su estado actual ya no es útil.. es hora de irnos... -

Takato vio como una enorme sombra surgía de los pies de Ryo, la cual adoptó la forma de un monstruo de dos cabezas; esta criatura emitió una ráfaga oscura hacia arriba, creando una especie de agujero por la cual el viento comenzaba a ser succionado.

- Pero.. Ruki, Jenrya, Terriermon, Renamon y Guilmon... no podemos dejarlos ahí - exclamó Takato, sintiendo el deseo de correr entre las llamas para poder salvar a sus amigos, aunque no supiera como hacerlo.

- Ruki, Jen... son buenos muchachos - dijo Ryo - pero precindibles, los humanos tiene que morir alguna vez, al igual que los digimon -

Takato lo vió horrorizado.

Ese no era el Ryo que había conocido alguna vez en el DigiMundo.

Y esa sombra.

- ¡No me importa lo que tú digas! - exclamó furioso el muchacho - pienso salvar a aquellos que son importantes para mi.. no me importa lo que tenga que pasar -

Se volteó tan rápido como pudo y hechó a correr, justo donde se encontraron los demás.

Pero..

- No irás - dijo el tamer legendario autoritario.

Pronto sintió como su pierna derecha era sujetada por esa sombra siniestra que rodeaba a Ryo con recelo.

- **Niño desagradecido - **dijo una de esas cabezas - **por si mi fuera, ****yo mismo te hubiera matado... pero Ryo no desea eso, por respeto al pasado perdido es porque he de proteger a aquellos que son valiosos para mi pareja - **

- _¿Pareja? - _pensó sorprendido, algo tan siniestro, y... - _¿Dónde esta Cyberdramon? - _se preguntó.

La sombra pareció leer sus pensamientos, por lo cual soltó una gran carcajada.

- **Cyberdramon no fue más que un simple sustituto, una cáscara vacía que ocupaba mi lugar - **decía mostrando desprecio en sus palabras - **yo soy el primero y el último... ambos somos quienes ****vimos como inició todo y ambos seremos quienes observemos el final de todo - **

La sombra sujetaba a Ryo, indicando que esa persona le pertenecía.

No lo entendía, hasta que el mísmo Ryo aclaró esa duda.

- Antes de convertirme en tamer, yo era un niño elegido, Takato - el muchacho movía su brazo, causando que esa sombra que sujetaba a Takato subiera por su pierna y aprisionara el resto de su cuerpo. Este intentaba en vano liberarse, pero al final descubrió que no tenía caso alguno - cada niño elegido debe tener un compañero digimon - acarició la sombra que estaba sobre su cuerpo, para hacer que el otro muchacho centrara su atención en este - su nombre es Milleniummon, un digimon que trasciende el mismo espacio-tiempo y conoce los secretos más profundos acerca de este universo -

- ¿Milleniummon? - dijo Takato, un poco atemorizado por la siniestra figura.

- Asi es - respondió el mayor, acercándose al muchacho - mi historia es un poco complicada, tan llena de mentiras como una novela - Takato notó como también comenzaba a caminar hacia él, siendo efecto de la sombra que controlaba cada una de sus extremidades - la verdad, es que yo.. ni siquiera estaba destinado a aparecer en este mundo, pero no importa -

- _No estaba destinado a aparecer en este mundo - _esas palabras taladraron muy fuerte su cabeza, de nuevo regresaba ese horrible zumbido - _¿Qué es esto? - _pensó.

- **Él y yo somos anomalías del destino... seres que no aparecen en el libro de la vida del escritor, libres para hacer nuestra voluntad sin que nadie contróle nuestras acciones - **habló Milleniummon - **es por eso que hemos sido perseguidos, y como tal, borrados de la historia... en otras palabras, buscan como mantenernos bajo control para evitar que cambiemos el libreto que ya tenían escrito - **

Podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Ryo y el desprecio en el rostro de Milleniummon, tal fue ese sentimiento que clavó su mirada al suelo, incapaz de soportar la mirada de los otros dos.

- Como eres - comentó Ryo - preocupandote por los demás sin tener en cuenta tu situación -

A pesar de que el tamer legendario se mostró sereno, Takato pudo sentir que sus emociones eran un caos; sentía la necesidad de derramar las lágrimas que su amigo no podía, no se molestó en detenerlas, no le importaba pues mantenía su rostro oculto de la vista de Milleniummon y el Niño Elegido.

- ¿Quiéres saber por qué te afecta tanto? - cuestionó Ryo, colocándo una mano sobre su cabeza.

- ..._Aun no puedes recordar nada, ¿verdad?... - _recordó las palabras de aquel hombre de cabellera roja, larga.

- Eso es porque eres el niño con los ojos del caos - dijo de todas maneras, sin importarle si lo entendiera en ese momento o no - aquel al cual ellos temen... eres aquel que está más allá del destino.. para ellos, tú no debiste haber nacido... -

* * *

El sol apareció en el horizonte, cuya luz atravesó la ventana de su cuarto de hospital. Fue un lugar tan familiar, pero a la vez desconocido.

De hecho, era la primera vez que se halló en aquel sitio. Supo que era el DigiMundo, pero el DigiMundo nunca tubo un amanecer tan espectácular como el que se mostraba a través de la ventana abierta, el panoráma mostraba una gran ciudad progresista, donde los humanos y los digimon caminaron lado a lado, en igual cantidad.

- _... Es el DigiMundo... pero... - _

Todo para él fue desconocido, se encontró a si mismo perdido.

Es más, ni siquiera recordaba como llegó ahí en primer lugar, ni mucho menos a un hospital.

- _lo último que recuerdo - _pensó en silencio, tratando de hacer de memoria.

Recordaba el fuego, el metal deshecho, el rugido de un monstruo, las palabras de su amigo y esa amenazante sombra.

- ... _para ellos, tú nunca debiste haber nacido... - _

Nunca debió haber nacido.

No le debería importar aquello, pero, aun así...

- _¿Por qué? - - ¿Qué soy realmente? - _

Se encontró confundido, en un lugar que no conocía... y a parte de todo, sólo. No sintió a Guilmon cerca, Ruki y Jen tampoco. Terriermon y Renamon, ninguno estaba cerca; era como el principio, siempre estuvo sólo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, pero a lo cuál no puso cuidado alguno; la brisa de la puerta resopló en su nuca, sintiendo una sensación fría. Era extraño, fue como si una sombra lo envolviera, pero no se sentía en definitiva como el aura pesada, llena de odio y rencor de Milleniummon; era como una cobija protectora.

No pudo evitar voltearse a ver de dónde provenía esa sensación.

Lo que encontró fue algo distinto, no supo explicarlo, pero...

* * *

Koichi entró en la habitación, era entre semana, donde siempre había procurado visitar a su hermano gemelo en el hospital.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegué a este lugar? - _pensó.

Fue una noche, donde las tres lunas del Digital World brillaban esplendorosamente. No recordaba el cómo ni cuando había llegado, y para más duda al misterio, su hermano se halló inconsciente.

Sin algún tipo de ayuda tuvo que llevarlo a un lugar seguro, un refugio donde pudieran pasar la noche, después de encargaría de llegar a las respuestas. Curiosamente, y por fortuna, se encontró con una gran ciudad donde habitaban humanos y digimon por igual, algo muy extraño; encontró a alguién que le brindó ayuda y los internó en un hospital por la noche, para hacer cualquier tipo de exámen médico para asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran en buenas condiciones.

Pero, llegó el primer golpe.

Su hermano se encontraba en un coma misterioso, que ni los mejores doctores pudieron determinar la causa, mucho menos tratarla. Por lo pronto sólo podrían monitorear sus signos en busca de algún cambio.

Hasta el día de hoy, ha visitado esa misma habitación desde esa noche. Por el momento, el hombre que le había dado ayuda le brindó posada hasta que todo mejorara, a cambio de hacer unos recados para él.

No era mucho pedir para alguién que le pagaba la estadía y el hospital a su hermano.

- _La recepcionista me dijo que hoy había un nuevo paciente en la habitación de mi hermano -  
_pensó, recordando sus palabras al momento de llegar - _es curioso... según dice, creó que lo encontraron de la misma manera que a nosotros - _

Entró a la puerta, abriéndola con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y de incomodar a los otros pacientes, lo primero que descubrió su vista fue aun niño que nunca había visto antes, mirando perdidamente la ventana. Por un momento se olvidó de su hermano gemelo, quien yacía en la otra camilla, cuando el otro chico, de cabello castaño, se volteó a verlo.

- Disculpa... - dijo este, nerviosamente - ¿Ya nos hemos visto antes? -

Esa pregunta lo mantuvo pensativo, no era necesario pensarlo mucho realmente, de hecho, era la primera vez que lo veía. Pero, por alguna razón, le daba una sensación familiar.

- No lo creo - contestó Koichi.

- Si.. eso pensé - agregó el otro, en un tóno de voz bajo.

Koichi se dirigió en silencio a la camilla donde se encontraba su hermano, él cual mostró la misma expresión desde que llegaron, es como si el tiempo para Kouji se hubiera detenido. Sintió la mirada del otro niño, extrañada, la cuál se dirigía hacia el inconsciente.

Esa mirada la conocía.

- _¿Apenas se dá cuenta de qué mi hermano está aquí? - _se preguntó fastidiado mientras observaba los elementos que monitoreaban los signos vitáles de Kouji, como si entender lo que le mostraba los monitores le pudiera ayudar a salvarlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo qué estás aquí? - preguntó Koichi, esperando que el niño de pelo castaño le constestara, quería iniciar una conversación, pero...

- _No está - _se dijo a si mismo, supuso que este había salido de la habitación, pero no podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada meláncolica que llevaba en su rostro. No sabía si eso era lo correcto, pero sentía que debía hablar con él.

* * *

- ¿Tú lo sabías Gendo? - preguntó Kaworu, mostrándose sonriente, muy inquietante.

Rei Ayanami permaneció en una esquina de la oscura recámara, decaída y adolorida, con diversas heridas por todo su cuerpo, sangrantes. Todo el suelo se mostró manchado por ese líquido rojo; de esa misma sangre, los dedos del muchacho peliblanco se encontraron manchados, mirando con diversión su siniestra obra.

- Kaworu Nagisa, ¿Quién diriá que creariamos al mismísimo diáblo? - dijo Gendo, al otro extremo de la habitación.

Sostenía un arma de fuego, una pístola común que mantenía apuntada a la cabeza del chico.

- Sabes que eso no me matará - comentó sonriente, haciendo que el mayor emitiera un quejido de molestía.

Gendo guardó su arma, sabiendo que era un esfuerzo inútil. Aun podría lograr su objetivo, solo tendría que jugar bien sus cartas.

- ¿Qué harás cuándo te diga todo lo que sé? - preguntó el hombre adulto.

Kaworu ensanchó su sonrisa.

- No te mataré, por lo menos... - dijo - ... digámos que han despertado mi curiosidad... -

- De acuerdo - contestó Gendo - pero primero necesito capturarle, demoraré un buen rato en determinar la posición exacta en el DigiMundo... sin el poder que resguarda el muchacho será imposible -

- Puedo esperar - dijo Kaworu con un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros - aunque... tan sólo serían unos días gracias a la réplica que estoy preparándo después de ver la técnica de aquel monstruo -

- ¿Te refieres a la sombra? - preguntó Gendo, sorprendido por la afirmación del chico.

- Exacto, aunque no pueda romper las dimensiones a mi antojo como esa cosa lo hace pero puedo determinar la localización precisa en el DigiMundo, ya que parte de mi poder viene de ahí... es más, podría enviar a uno de nuestros homúnculos a través de su portal digitalizador, algo que este a sus órdenes y que no falle -

Gendo vió su objetivo cerca de ser realizado, pero aun así debía saber primero.

- ¿Qué eres? Exactamente - preguntó, mostrando curiosidad y muchos nervios, pero a la vez confianza e imposición.

Kaworu simplemente hizo rotar un pequeño flujo de datos alrededor de su dedo índice.

- Ustedes buscaban crear a un humano usando la ayuda de los poderes de otro mundo, en tiempos antiguos eso se conoció como alquimia humana, algo prohíbido, que iba en contra de las reglas de Dios - hizo una pausa, haciendo que los datos de varios colores de marchitaran y callerán al suelo, para desaparecer - esto tan sólo es el cuerpo, el alma vino de un lugar totalmente distinto... la verdad, yo podría ser cualquier cosa si lo mirás de esa manera -

Rei se recuperaba lentamente de sus heridas, Kaworu no la había matado, pues aun necesitaba de ella.

- _Logré ver esa alma - _pensó ella - _tal como yó... no es humana... _él no es humano -

Ambos la escucharon, pero ignoraron el comentario.

- Es tan negra.. tan corrupta, tan retorcida - Kaworu se tensó por unos momentos, pero luego se relajó, casi de inmediato.

- _Eres bastante receptiva... para ser una simple copia - _pensó con desprecio - _tu no eres divertida... en cambio, aquel niño... cuantas maneras hay para hacer que quiebre... su sangre debe saber mejor que las de los demás... - _

* * *

_- Fue lo mejor - _pensó Takato - _ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había alguién más en la habitación... creo que era alguién importante para él, mejor me marchaba - _

Caminaba en silencio por el corredor, normalmente pulcro y algo resbaladizo; andaba con lentitud, pues sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo adolorido. Ahora se daba cuenta, qué debajo de su ropa de interno, tenía unos vendajes. Ciertamente, cuando se tocaba en esa zona vendada sentía un fuerte ardor.

Cerca se encontró una de esas sillas de espera, con calma fue hasta ellas y se sentó en una.

En su condición no creería poder dar más pasos.

En la silla del lado de se encontraba una revista, la cual ojeó con curiosidad.

- _Digi-Restaurantes, Digi-Hoteles,..., las ciudades capitales del DigiMundo - _pasaba las páginas con rápidez hasta encontrar esa última lectura - _De acuerdo con los grandes Territorios Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste se han instaurado las cuatro grandes capítales. Setsu al sur, Genbu al Norte, Shiryu al Este y Byakko al Oeste... en este momento usted se encuentra en Revier, una población que queda a doce kilómetros de la capital del sur... - _cerró la revista de golpe - _con que me encuentro en Revier - _pensó.

El lugar estaba particularmente sólo, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar pasos muy cerca de ahí.

Fue ese mismo muchacho de pelo negro, al parecer lo había estado buscando.

- Disculpa si fue algo que dije - dijo amablemente - pero no tenías porque marcharte así... por cierto mi nombre es Koichi, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? -

Takato se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, como aquella persona le extendía la mano ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Supuso que eso fue lo que le motivó a responder afirmativamente a la situación.

- Yo soy Takato, Takato Matsuki - respondió tomando la mano del muchacho, no la apretó con la seguridad que quisiera, además porque sentía un horrible dolor en estos.

El otro chico lo notó, por lo que no uso toda su fuerza en ese apretón. Después de ello se sentó a su lado.

- bueno... ¿Tú eres de aquí o... - preguntó el muchacho de pelo negro.

- No, no lo soy - respondió Takato, incluso antes de que el otro pudiera términar de formular su pregunta.

Koichi asintió con la cabeza.

- bueno, es una coincidencia... pero tampoco soy de aca, de hecho... - tenía que preguntárselo, tenía el presentimiento que ese chico era como él, una persona perdida en un mundo que desconocía, alguien que no pertenecía a este mundo - yo ni siquiera soy de este mundo - realmente no sabía porque había dicho eso, ni siquiera aquellos que le cuidaban conocían esa verdad. Takato no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar esa declaración, la cuál hizo que volviera a pensar en su situación actual.

Koichi dirigió todo el peso de su mirada, esperando que Takato dijera algo.

- ..Ya veo... - dijo, con la cabeza agachada - supongo que es algo que tenemos en común... es decir, ya había estado antes en el DigiMundo, pero... - no fue necesario que dijera algo más, suponía que Koichi ya había captado.

- ¿Fuiste un niño Elegido? - preguntó Koichi - yo fui uno una vez... pero eso fue hace tres años -

Takato no entendió a que se refería con niño Elegido, si más no recordaba, Ryo había mencionado ese mismo concepto.

-_...Antes de ser un Tamer, primero fuí un niño Elegido... - _no tenía palabras para explicar a que se estaba refiriendo Ryo Akiyama, y eso le molestaba mucho, no ser capaz de ayudar a los demás, sentirse como un inútil.

No estaba seguro, pero sabía que tenía su D-Ark, guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo sacó lentamente, aferrándolo muy fuerte; lo mostró al otro chico, que se sorprendió al verlo.

- Nunca había visto uno como ese - comentó - si eres un elegido... entonces... ¿Dónde está tu digimon? -

Los ojos de Takato se humedecierón apenas escuchó esa pregunta, recordando como el inocente Guilmon se había convertido en Megidramon, aquel dragón que nació de su odio. Sentía rencor hacia su persona, de nuevo, no había podido controlarse a si mismo, y de nuevo, Guilmon fue nuevamente afectado.

Debía ser el peor tamer en la historia.

Sus pensamientos tristes fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, fue Koichi, quien de alguna manera, con ese gesto, ayudaba a controlar su dolor. Debía admitirlo, su presencia fue reconfortante.

- Lo siento - dijo Koichi - pero si quieres un hombro en el cual desahogarte... estaré ahí -

- Gracias - murmuró.

Fue lo único que pudo contestar.

Luego ambos guardaron silencio, dejando que la presencia del otro llenara lo que les hiciera falta en ese momento. Koichi finalmente había encontrado a alguién que estaba en su misma situación, alguien que podría llegar a comprenderlo mientras pasaba en esta situación difícil, necesitaba a alguién más que sólo su maestro para poder sobrellevar esta étapa y seguramente, Takato estaba pensando en lo mismo.

No pudo evitar pensarlo, pero cuando le dijo si ya se habían visto en alguna parte, comenzó a sentir como si ya lo conociera desde hace mucho.

Quizás en alguna otra vida.

Koichi estaba seguro, de lo que significara ese sentimiento, lo averiguaría.

* * *

- _Este chico ya se está tardando - _pensó con fastidio.

Aquel hombre se encontraba recargado sobre una de las paredes del sitio de espera, su cabello era rojo y llevaba una mascara blanca que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Llevaba gafas y sostenía un cigarrillo en la boca.

Aquel sujeto vestía un traje de color negro, y en su cabeza se posaba un sombrero de la época victoriana.

En ese preciso momento, una criatura redonda con alas, de color dorado voló hasta su hombro; todo para dejar un mensaje. Su boca mostró grandes dientes de color blanco, los cuales se movían de acuerdo hablaba a los oidos de aquel hombre.

- Ya veo - murmuró sonriendo.

- _Estas comenzando a buscar las respuestas por tu propia cuenta... Koichi - _ya no tendría que cuidar por mucho más a aquel niño estancado en la oscuridad, sin embargo, frunció el seño - _pero... no se si su llegada halla sido lo mejor... tal vez el pasado hubiera sido tan doloroso, que es mejor que sea olvidado... - _el hombre reanudó su camino, subiendo por la escaleras del complejo.

- Tim - dijo el hombre - al parecer.. las ruletas del destino han comenzado a moverse -

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	9. Saga II - Capitulo III

_**Digimon Exodo.**_

_**Saga II:** Camino hacia el Abismo_

_"Desde que BelialVandemon fuese derrotado hace quince años, el mundo humano y el mundo digital tuvieron una mayor conexión que nunca; los niños elegidos crecieron en gran cantidad, y pronto, los embajadores del DigiMundo, Gennai y Azulongmon les ofrecieron la oportunidad de instalarse por completo en su mundo. Muchos de los elegidos aceptaron y crearon su propia sociedad, política y demás reglas."  
_

_"Hubo un tiempo donde la fuerza de Oikawa mantuvo el orden y la estabilidad entre los poderes naturales del DigiMundo, sin embargo, las fuerzas de la oscuridad comenzaron a merodear nuevamente. Guerras se levantan y el sufrimiento florece. ¿Cuál es el camino que deben seguir los Elegidos?"_

**Capitulo III  
**

La sala donde se encontraban los doce poderosos digimon, vislumbraba un avistamiento poco común. La silla más majestuosa de las doce, colocadas en círculo, se encontró vacía.

- Ya ha pasado unos días desde que Jupitermon se ha marchado - comentó Apollomon - ¿Han escuchado algún avance? - preguntó la deidad a sus otros hermanos.

- Nada - respondió Neptunemon.

Esos dos suspiraron, no tenían otro opción que atender a sus invitados.

- Hablen - declaró Apollomon, de manera autoritaria.

En el centro del salón de los doce olímpicos, se encontraron cuatro encapuchados de color rojo; uno con la apariencia de una mujer voluptuosa, algunos de sus mechones podrían apreciarse si se observaba dentro de la capucha. Un hombre corpulento, que traía como distintivo una espada enorme, colgada en su espalda.

Hubo un niño y otro sujeto más, el único que dejó al descubierto su rostro.

Se trataba de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos, tenía el aspecto de ser quien los lideraba.

- Saludos, gran consejo de los olímpicos - anunció, ofreciendo una cortéz reverencia - nosotros, los dioses de la muerte, hemos sido enviados por el señor Huanglongmon como contramedida por el fenómeno que ha cruzado las barreras dimensionales -

En ese instante, Neptunemon golpeó firme con su tridente el suelo.

- ¡Heréjes! - bramó - se declaran dioses de la muerte... y se atreven a pisar nuestros dominios bajo el pretexto de ser enviados del mismo Huanglongmon-sama, criaturas nefástas -

- Les aseguramos que no mentimos - dijo el niño, con voz risuaeña - ustedes debieron haber sentido el colápso de las barreras - señaló con su dedo a la grieta que se vislumbraba en la parte superior del domo. Cada uno de los dioses digimon dirigieron su mirada hacia ese sitio, sabiendo que era verdad unicovocá de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

- Esto es una prueba de que el caos ha regresado - dijo el hombre pelinegro - consternado, Huanglongmon nos pidió a los Baskerville que nos hicieramos cargo en la dimensión de ustedes resguardan -

- Tan solo es un niño - dijo Junomon, un poco preocupada por el asunto. Sus demás hermanos se voltearon a verla, curiosos por la información que pudiera traer, pero una mirada de la diosa digital bastó para que volvieran a su tema, era más que claro que no pensaba hablar con ellos.

- Aquel niño que tiene en su interior el poder necesario para exterminar toda la realidad - dijo la mujer de rojo, burlonamente.

- Resulta curioso como los poderes del mundo digital han estado eligiendo a humanos para encarnar... están mostrando mayor conexión con los humanos que con nosotros, los digimon - comentó Merukimon, mostrándose pensativo - ¿Qué piensan hacer con ese muchacho? - preguntó el shamán, poniendo toda su atención en los recién llegados.

El niño encapuchado decidió contestar a esa pregunta.

- Lo enviaremos al Mar Dagón - la sóla mención de aquel lugar hacía que algunos de los presentes se estremecieran - esperando que al oscuridad del blasfemo consuma toda existencia del chico, liberándonos del poder del caos -

- El Mar de las Tinieblas - exclamó Minervamon - ¿Esos son los dominios de Dragomon? ¿No es asi? - le preguntó a Dianamon, otro digimon que perteneció a la poderosa clase de los doce olímpicos, la cual veía como una especie de hermana mayor.

- Así es - dijo - Dragomon es aquel digimon que nació del mismo deseo maligno de los humanos por el poder y la ambición, su especie se dispersó por todo el digimundo como una criatura marina que ocasionaba desastres, de notables poderes... sin embargo, palidecieron ante su original, aquel que se nombra a si mismo como dios -

Marsmon gruño con molestia al escuchar el nombre de Dragomon.

- Esa cosa es tan petulánte como cualquiera de los Demon Lords, no merece ser digna del llamado de ser un dios -

- _Sin embargo, es un digimon que no debe subestimarse... ni siquiera nosotros, los Baskervilles, tenemos algún tipo de información sobre este - _pensó el hombre de pelo negro - _no conocemos sus verdaderas capacidades... apenas __sabemos que reina sobre el mar oscuro - _

- Debemos estar sobre tiempos oscuros si los Baskervilles deben interferir - dijo Apollomon, sacándo al hombre de sus pensamientos - supongo que si son deseos de Huanglongmon-sama... - En ese instante, los encapuchados vieron como una puerta de cristal se materializaba al frente de ellos - Minervamon, Neptunemon, Marsmon - los tres digimon acudieron al llamado de su hermano - ustedes y yo los acompañaremos en su cruzada, después de todo tengo una cuenta pendiente que saldar... -

Los poderes de los olímpicos crearon cuatro D-Arks, los cuales fueron a manos de los cuatro Baskervilles.

- Nunca hemos necesitado un compañero digimon - comentó uno de ellos.

- Considerénlo una ayuda extra - habló Neptunemon - además, necesitamos conocer los movimientos de nuestro señor Jupitermon... es mejor que quedarse aquí sentado a esperar -

Junomon los miró, verdaderamente molesta.

- ¿En serio piensan interferir en el juicio del señor Jupitermon? - preguntó consternada.

- Sabemos lo que hacemos - respondió Marsmon.

- No tenemos tiempo - replicó la mujer vestida de color rojo - seguro no querrán hacer enfadar a su queridísimo Huanglongmon - añadió, con una mueca burlesca.

Los cuatro Olímpicos fueron los primeros en atravesar el portal de cristal, los Baskervilles no hicieron nada más que seguirlos en silecio. En el caso de la mujer, se marchaba mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la frustrada Junomon. La diosa del mundo digital se mostró sumamente molesta, las cosas no deberían proceder de esa manera.

- me pregunto - comentó Merukimon - ¿Por qué el caos tendrá tan alterado al señor Huanglongmon? -

- No será porque el caos busca desaparecer todo lo existente - Dianamon respondió, con un toque de sarcasmo.

Para ese entonces, los Baskervilles ya se habían marchado hacia su destino.

- O quizás es el temor de tratar con algo que no esta sujeto al hilo del destino - contrarrestó Merukimon - incluso entre los Elegidos es un sacrilegio el nacer con los ojos del caos... puede sonar extraño, pero creo que Huanglongmon-sama tiene miedo de que el libre albedrío del chico, tarde o temprano, interfiera con su sistema perfecto -

Los otros olímpicos reflexionaron esas palabras en silencio.

Incluso Merukimon se preguntaba si, su lord, Jupitermon, era consciente de ello... sólo por eso, haya decidido interferir por su cuenta.

- _señor Jupitermon - _pensó - _sólo usted determinará la culpabilidad o inocencia de este niño... - _

* * *

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Koushiro.

Se encontraba sólo, junto a su compañero Tentomon.

Era algo que nunca antes había visto, era un espacio totalmente valdío cuyo cielo destellaba fuertemente el púrpura. El piso se sentía casi liso, por la excepción de una fina capa de arena sobre sus pies; era inoptizante hermoso pero les daba una sensación de perdida y vacío interior.

- No lo se - respondió Tentomon, colocándo una tenaza sobre su barbilla mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

- Nunca antes había visto una zona así en el Mundo Digital - comentó el Elegido.

Entre tantas áreas y territorios del DigiMundo, todas las islas y continentes bastos que posee, nunca antes se habían encontrado con algo semejante, y lo más extraño era que no tenían ni idea de como habían llegado.

- Que bien... - se escuchó una voz alegre al horizonte, la cual llamó la atención de Koushiro y Tentomon - pensé que estaría sólo en este lugar -

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó el Elegido a un hombre de su edad, jovial y de pelo rojo extravagante, mucho más que el de Taichi en su juventud; de ojos azules y el cuál tenía puesta una capucha de color negro.

- Soy Axel - dijo confiado - es raro encontrar a un Elegido en el Territorio de las Tinieblas -

- ¿El Territorio de las tinieblas? - preguntó Tentomon, mostrando curiosidad.

- Un DigiMundo que fue consumido por la oscuridad hace mucho tiempo - respondió - kilómetros y kilómetros de un paísaje sin vida y donde reina esta vista, incluso los digimon que se apodan como seres de las tinieblas se vieron casi exterminados -

- _Exterminados... - _pensó Koushiro con preocupación - _un DigiMundo... que no es el nuestro y que ha sucumbido al poder de las tinieblas... que oscuridad es tan terrible que puede amedrentar a los digimon malignos como Piedmon.. o BelialVandemon - _

- Supongo que buscas una sálida... quieres volver a tu mundo ¿o me equivoco? - dijo Axel, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El Elegido y su digimon asintieron, a la vez.

- Es cierto - comentó Tentomon - aún debemos encontrar a Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon y Patamon -

Koushiro concordó con ello.

- Entonces siganme - habló Axel - los guiaré a la puerta del Arca... si se quedan interferirán con mi misión, al jefe no le gusta que lo hagan enfadar -

Habían muchas cosas que Koushiro quería preguntar, tenía muchas dudas cuyo presentimiento indicaba que Axel podía resolver; pero sentía que no respondería a ellas, al menos no en este momento. Ambos comenzaron a seguirlo por la llanura de ensueño, sin saber si realmente podían confiar en él.

Era esa presencia.

- _siento como algo oscuro recorre su cuerpo - _pensó el Elegido del conocimiento - _pero no veo malas intenciones... esto es muy extraño - _

- Koushiro - llamó Tentomon, eso mientras su guía seguía caminando, mirando al frente - No se si tu lo recuerdas, pero... - dudó un momento, pero poco tiempo después lo dijo - ...esa sombra, justo cuando tembló Sabrie -

Koushiro asintió.

- se a qué te refieres - respondió - todos la vimos, por alguna cosa me recuerda a algo en especial... pero mis memorias no me permiten visualizarlo, es como si algo no me dejara recordar -

Cambiando de perspectiva, a pesar de parecer indiferente a la conversación, escuchaba todo lo que esos dos decían.

- _Estos dos han pasado por muchas cosas... ellos y ese grupo en particular - _pensó Axel - _ya veo porque Xehanort se interesó en ellos, los Elegidos de los Emblemas... pero no son más que un medio - _

Había algo más grande que ese anciano perseguía, fue la razón por la cual hizo un contrato con aquel monstruo abisal.

- _Sora, Riku... supongo que ustedes serán los únicos capacez de detener esa locura - _se dijo, después de todo esos dos tenían experiencia peleando contra el buscador de la oscuridad. Pero estos mundos, los mundos digitales...

Nunca antes había conocido la palabra temor, hasta que conoció al digimon que reina sobre todo el Área Oscura.

Ese maldito monstruo, cuyo nombre ni siquiera debe ser mencionado.

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto - _

* * *

Los dos chicos miraron el suelo de la sala, la televisión y los programas que pasaron en estos no llamaron mucho su atención, tan sólo disfrutaron del silencio cómodo que se producía el uno del otro. Pero en ese momento, lo que parecía ser una bola amarilla con alas llegó por las escaleras, cruzó el lugar y las personas que cruzaban, solo se detuvo para posarse encima de la cabeza del chico de cabello negro.

- ¿Timcampy? - murmuró Koichi.

- ¿Conoces a esa cosa? - preguntó Takato, curioso - No parece ser un digimon -

- No lo es - respondió Koichi - su nombre es Timcampy, se supone que es un golem que proviene de otro mundo... - acarició la cabeza del golem, Takato pudo apreciar como este mostraba sus dientes, grandes, puntiagudos y blancos - es como tú.. o como yo... podría decirse que los tres estamos perdidos -

El chico de pelo castaño asintió.

- Ya veo - murmuró - pero esto es confuso... ¿cuántos mundos diferentes puede haber? -

En ese momento, entre la multitud apareció un hombre de traje negro, muy elegante y que tenía sobre la cabeza un sombrero victoriano, de pelo rojo, un poco largo.

A Takato le recordó la apariencia de ese sujeto, del caos, pero se relajó al ver que eran muy diferentes.

Entre otras características, media cara era cubierta por una máscara de color blanco, llevaba gafas.

- Veo que haces nuevos amigos - dijo el recién llegado, refiriéndose a Koichi.

- ¡Maestro! - exclamó con sorpresa - Pensé que me esperaría en el bar -

- _¿Bar? - _se preguntó Takato - _Este sujeto... ¿Quién es?.. - _

- Tardas demasiado mocoso - respondió con voz agria - despídete de él que tienes trabajo -

Koichi suspiró, ya sabía a donde iría todo el asunto. Se veía a si mismo en un tipo de apuesta para pagar el gusto de su maestro, el alcohol; lo bueno, es que se había vuelto tan bueno que jamás perdía.

- _valla... - _pensó Takato, irritado - _.. ni siquiera se presentó... - _

- Supongo que vendré mañana - se leventó Koichi del asiento - fue un gusto... - extendió la mano, esperándo que el otro chico la tomara. Así lo hizo después de unos segundos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntó el hombre mayor, llamando su atención.

- Soy Takato - respondió rápidamente.

- No eres lo que esperaba - murmuró el mayor - mi nombre es Mariam Cross, debo decirlo porque tú me dijiste el tuyo - habló mientras vostezaba, en eso le pasó una pequeña tarjeta. Takato la miró curioso, resultó ser una dirección - ahí es donde vivimos... cuando te recuperes esperó que nos hagas una visita.. - y con eso dicho se fue junto a Koichi, quien hizo una última reverencia antes de seguir a su maestro, bajando por la escaleras.

Después de ello, Takato se quedó mirando la dirección que le había sido entregada.

- _bueno... supongo que no encontraré una solución a corto plazo.. - _pensó - _..será mejor aceptar su invitación... - _

* * *

Mientras, ya saliendo del Hospital...

- _...con que ese fue el buque que eligió el caos digital... - _se dijo Mariam, pensativo sobre el curso de acción a tomar - ..._con este chico ya son dos Elegidos... falta_ _quien representa la luz de este mundo, junto al Espacio y el Infinito... - _

Koichi lo miraba, esperando que dijera algo sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

Nunca se presentaba con alguien.

- ...debes saberlo... - dijo, con un suspiro - ...ese chico, no es como los demás... -

- .. lo senti - respondió el Elegido de la oscuridad - ..pero... eso quiere decir... -

Mariam lo interrumpió, diciendo lo que seguramente el menor tendría en mente.

- él es la manifestación de este mundo de lo que sería una de las fuerzas cósmiscas elementales.. - dijo - como tú eres la manifestación de la oscuridad, Takato representa al caos primordial... -

- ¿El caos? - preguntó Koichi.

- Asi es como lo nombraría... - dijo Cross, mientras encendía un cigarrillo - ..en la Antigua Grecia se hablaba de un ser que estaba incluso antes del nacimiento de los dioses, hasta que Gea creó todo lo existente fue cuando esa gran presencia fue confinada a los rincones más alejados de la existencia. Desde entonces, ha intentado por todos los medios de regresar a su antiguo dominio, con ese propósito ha creado buques por los cuales manifestarse en cada uno de los mundos con tal ligarlos a su poder e influencia -

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - preguntó Koichi - además... Takato no parece alguién que busque destruir el mundo... -

Cross suspiró.

- Fui obligado a estar en presencia de esas cosas - dijo - tuve que experimentar esas enormidades... las cuales me enviaron como su juguete, para ver si puedo cambiar o acelerar el destino de sus huéspedes -

- _En otras palabras, ver si puede cambiar el destino que estamos obligados a caminar... - _pensó Koichi - _...pero nunca nos dijo que destino debíamos recorrer... ni e__l destino al cuál estamos obligados... ¿Cuánto más estaré sin saberlo?... - _

El maestro y su nuevo alumno siguieron con su camino, ignorantes de su alrededor debido a los pensamientos de cada quién.

Sin saberlo, una siniestra presencia los había estado siguiendo y observando; una sombra ocultada en ropajes de brujo lograba camuflarse en la atrejeada ciudad, nadie supo de que realmente se encontró ahí.

- _Primero la encarnación de la oscuridad misma... y ahora el búque que contiene al caos... - _se dijo con mucho interés.

De sus ropajes emergió su báculo demoníaco y entonces se marchó del lugar, ocultándose en las sombras de quienes pasaban alrededor; estaba a punto de alcanzarlos cuando algo llamó su atención.

- _ellos nuevamente... primero me deberé encargar de ese asunto.. - _dió media vuelta y se marchó en otra dirección.

* * *

- ¿En qué lugar estamos? - preguntó un molesto Xigbar.

Dracmon aun se recuperaba de la contusión, cuando estuvo nuevamente en sus cinco sentidos quedó nuevamente perpléjo. El sitio donde se encontraban era bien conocido para él, pero cómo.

El oscuro no se molestó en esperar la respuesta de un impactado digimon de nivel novato. De todos lo mundos que visitaba, este parecía pertenecer a las zonas tragadas por la oscuridad, pero Xehanort y la Organización no pareció ser la culpable de ello.

Xigbar fue consciente en que el gran complejo de las dimensiones existieron males aun mucho más terribles, se rumoreaban de criaturas dignas de ser llamadas como el 'origen del mal' o 'diablo' si se quiere. A kilómetros se mostró un paísaje de cristal desértico, de color azul con tonos verdes; muchas criaturas se vieron esculpidas en este cristal, los cuales tenían todas las formas imaginables, ángeles, dragones y demás criaturas mitológicas.

Pronto, algo llamó la atención de Dracmon y Xigbar.

El primero dejó su estado inicial por preocuparse por la presencia que venía tras ellos.

- .._Esto no puede ser.. - _se dijo -... _se supone que este digimon debió haber sido derrotado hace mucho... - _

Xigbar también sintió el enorme poder.

- .._Rayos, incluso hace parecer a ese monstruo como un gatito asustado... - _pensó horrorizado.

Delante de ellos una enorme sombra se erigió, se vio tan sólida que ninguno pudo ver a través de ella. Primero se mostró como algo deforme que se retorció hasta tomar una forma conocida; lo que apareció fue algo parecido a un dragón de dos cabezas, uno con una cabeza roja mientras la otra fue negra, los dos poseían cuencas negras donde se supone que deberían estar sus ojos.

- ¿Esto es un digimon? - murmuró Xigbar, estupefacto.

Ya lo había analizado, se supone que estaba formado por los mismos datos que Dracmon, pero no hubo punto de comparación cuando se trató de los poderes. Esta criatura se encontró en un nivel que nadie hubiera podido alcanzar.

- ..Supongo que ya entienden lo diminuto que son al lado de ZeedMilleniummon - resonó una voz joven.

Apareciendo dentro del cuerpo del temible monstruo apareció Ryo Akiyama, ofreciendo una sonrisa fría a sus invitados.

- El legendario Milleniummon... - exclamó Dracmon - tú... - señaló al muchacho - tu tuviste la culpa de todo esto... ya teniamos al portador del caos en nuestras manos... pero... -

Xigbar se sobresaltó en cuanto escuchó las acusaciones del pequeño digimon.

- Así es - respondió el tamer legendario - no pienso perdonarles el hecho de querer entregarlo a ese monstruo... ese digimon - El chico hizo un gesto con su mano, haciendo que una de las cabezas de Milleniummon se moviera - desaparescan de este mundo, ni siquiera los espéctros del fondo del Área Oscura podrán hacerse con sus restos, ya que ni cenizas quedarán -

- _Ya veo... este si es el corazón del Área Oscura... - _se dijo Dracmon - ..._ZeedMilleniummon debió habernos tr__aído al corazón del Área Oscura para encargarse de nosotros sin llamar la atención de los Caballeros Reales... - _

Entonces ZeedMilleniummon desató un potente rayo de energía, Xigbar y Dracmon vieron en ese momento la vida pasar ante sus ojos, seguros que no podrían salir vivos de esta. Pero...

* * *

Ryo sintió como la tierra se estremeció debajo de sus pies después de que su pareja digimon hubiera desatado su poderosa técnica.

Sonrió, seguro de que ellos ya no representaban amenaza alguna.

- _Así Takato estará salvo de estos carroñeros... seguro para poder encontrar su destino como la embarcación del caos... - _mas su sonrisa se borró al ver que ellos seguían vivos. La razón fue ver a otro monstruo gigantesco que se había interpuesto en el camino del ataque.

No se había presentado a si mismo en físico, pero su sombra cubrió toda el Área Oscura, convirtiéndola en una extensión de su gran poder.

- **_Monstruo -_**gruñó con molestia ZeedMilleniummon**_ - Dios profano del Área Oscura... -_**mencionó la otra cabeza**_ - Señor de los Vampiros, GranDracmon... -_**

El temible digimon, o su sombra, sonrió a penas escuchó mencionar su nombre.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Ryo airado - ¿Por qué el mismísimo GranDracmon tiene que intervenir? -

Xigbar y Dracmon se escondieron detrás de su oscuro salvador.

- maestro - dijo el digimon de etapa novata - no puedo expresarle lo agradecido que estoy por su gesto de generosidad... -

- _Silencio - _mandó a callar el señor de los Vampiros, para luego dirigir su atención en Ryo y Milleniummon - _no podía permitirme pasar esta oportunidad, la visita del tamer legendario y de un ZeedMilleniummon, más bien el original ZeedMilleniummon... o me equivoco - _

ZeedMilleniummon se mostró amenazante ante el invitado no deseado.

- _**Ryo... marchémonos de este lugar... sabes muy bien el poder que posee GranDracmon de lavarle el cerebro a las personas... -**_advirtió aquel digimon que trasciende los mismos confines del espacio y del tiempo. Ryo tenía el suficiente criterio como para ver la seriedad de la situación.

Era cierto, el encanto del demonio vampiro podía colocar a cualquier ángel, demonio o dios se su parte con una sola palabra; no quería quedar como un zombi a las órdenes del digimon que más odió de todos. Aun no estaba listo para una confrontación con el Dios del Área Oscura.

- _Es demasiado pronto.. - _pensó - Tienen suerte - exclamó, asegurándose que el oscuro y Dracmon le escucharan - vamonos Milleniummon -

El colosal digimon asintió, satisfecho por la decisión de su compañero.

- Recuerda mis palabras GranDracmon - dijo Ryo mientras se iba - haré que pagues por todo lo que hiciste ese día... juró que haré que te arrodilles pidiendo clemencia.. -

GranDracmon sonrió ante la amenaza, observando como ZeedMilleniummon se marchaba con su pareja sin hacer nada al respecto.

No es como pudiera detener el paso de un digimon que gobernaba el mismo espacio-tiempo.

- _Tal como lo pensaste... aun no es el tiempo adecuado, tamer legendario - _murmuró - _bueno... los salvé por una razón... - _dijo, refiriéndose a Dracmon y Xigbar - _por el bien de nuestro convenio, una vez que sea libre les daré lo que prometí... - _

Xigbar asintió sin decir palabra alguna, pero sabía que debía ser aun más cauteloso; incluso pensaba si el anciano buscador de la oscuridad sabía en que dominio se estaba metiendo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* Entre las anotaciones, supongo que aclararé que el digimon que seguía a Koichi y Cross era nada menos que Barbamon, el Señor Demonio. Creo que introduje a GranDracmon demasiado pronto, por lo cuál su actuación como villano principal la dejaré para los siguientes libros... en fin, dos historias donde este personaje va a tomar mucha relevancia.

* La historia girá en torno a quienes representan una fuerza elemental del cosmos... hasta ahora van revelados dos: Caos y Oscuridad. Obviamente luz debe estar y creo que ya se imaginarán a quien voy a poner para que la representa; me gustaría que especularán cuales serían las otras entidades.. son diez, y cualés sus elegidos.

¿Eso por qué? Porque quiero que me ayuden a definirlos, pienso en categorías como Tiempo, Espacio, Infinito... o cosas así, ustedes dirán cuales más les gustan.


	10. Saga II - Capitulo IV

**Digimon Exodo**

**Saga II:** _El camino hacia el Abismo._

**Capítulo IV:** **  
**

Takeru caminó por una llanura casi de ensueño, la tierra era de color blanco con algunas flores que sobresalieron de esta. Pequeñas criaturas resplandecientes volaron cerca del suelo y alrededor suyo, jugando en alegría y armonía; debía admitir que todo el panorama se veía muy hermoso.

- Patamon - llamó a su compañero.

Poco tiempo después este vino volando a su encuentró, había sido mandado a buscar algún patrón que ambos pudieran reconocer; en si, estaban buscando una forma de poder volver a casa.

- ¿Encontráste algo Patamon? - preguntó.

- Pues encontré a lo lejos un castillo de color rojo, tal vez si vamos ahí podamos preguntar por algo de ayuda - contestó el digimon de nivel notavo mientras señalaba la dirección a la cuál se refería.

- Bien - dijo el elegido animado - _Una vez sepamos donde estamos... podré encontrar a los otros... sólo esperen un poco más - _pensó, en ello, Patamon se posó encima de su cabeza y él comenzó a caminar, en la dirección que le había señalado su pareja.

Un aura amenazante no se hizo esperar en sentir, cosa que logró que Patamon se tensara de inmediato y cosa que preocupó a su pareja.

- ¡Patamon! - exclamó Takeru - ¿Qué sucede? -

- Es una gran furia que se desata... nunca había sentido algo tan abrumador, ni siquiera esta sensación cuando peleamos contra BelialVandemon - a Takeru no le gustó como sonaron las palabras de su compañero digimon, Patamon realmente se oía nervioso - ese poder viene de ese castillo... y a esa distancia, es increíble -

Takeru no estaba seguro si seguir aquel camino, pero era el único método para salir de aquel lugar.

- No tenemos opción - dijo - tu y yo hemos enfrentado a enemigos poderosos en el pasado... esto solamente es un reto más, no podemos perder la esperanza en estos instantes - Patamon asintió, y juntos acordaron ir hacia ese lugar. Se sorprendieron al encontrar un puente que se extendió a kilómetros, el cual se encontró suspendido por un gran Abismo sin fondo, donde el agua cristalina caía sin encontrar fondo.

Las pequeñas criaturas brillantes que los acompañaron durante todo el camino se replegaron asustados apenas llegaron a ese puente.

Y entonces...

- Con que ustedes son los intrusos que se atreven a pisar el territorio de los dioses - una voz resonó en toda la zona.

Delante de ellos apareció, como si fuera un espéctro, un caballo que se sostenía en dos patas, de piel púrpura con pelo blanco y ojos rojos; traía en su espalda una gran caracola de color dorado y en su frente sobresalían tres cuernos de color rojo.

- ¿Este es el territorio de los dioses? - preguntó Patamon.

- Así es - dijo el recién llegado - soy Indramon, uno de los guardianes que resguardan el territorio sagrado... y el castigo por profanarlo será la muerte - las palabras de Indramon helaron la sangre de Takeru. Esto era el DigiMundo, pero las reglas a las cuales se encontró sujeto este sitio le hizo pensar que se trataba de un mundo completamente diferente.

Indramon creció en tamaño, haciéndose diez veces más grande de lo que era actualmente. Entonces, movió su brazo derecho con un bate, esperando golpear con su pezuña de color negro a quienes consideraba sus enemigos.

- **Patamon Digivolve Too.. - **

Una luz cegó los ojos del enorme deva, pero eso no impidió que siguiera con su ataque, creando una gran cortina de humo.

- digi-evolucionó - se dijo con fastidio.

Takeru se encontró a una distancia segura de la batalla entre ambos digimon, observaba a su compañero que se levantaba resplandeciente, frente al enorme enemigo. Casi le recordaba la batalla que tuvieron en contra del maligno Devimon cuando eran niños.

- **Angemon - **

- Un digimon ángel que sirve a los humanos no es más que un trozo de espiga en un campo que esta a punto de ser quemado - bramó Indramon, intentándo golpear de nuevo, esta vez a Angemon, con el mismo brazo. Lo movió de arriba a abajo, creando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

- Fallaste - le dijo Angemon, quien se encontró sobrevolando a un costado suyo.

Indramon ya había sentido su movimiento - _es veloz - _se dijo a si mismo - _pero dudo que tenga el poder para poder vencerme - _

Angemon vio la oportunidad para atacar, debido al gran tamaño que había adoptado Indramon, estaba muy seguro de que no iba a ser capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.

- _Golpe de Fe - _el rayo de luz sagrado emergió del puño de su mano derecha, golpeando el rostro del enorme digimon. La luz sagrada dejó una marca en su rostro mientras lo hacía tambalear un poco.

- Ya veo - dijo Indramon, algo divertido - me estaba preocupando de que no fuera una batalla interesante... - sus ojos de color rojo brillaron, creando una onda expansiva que golpeó a Angemon, dejándolo en el suelo.

- Angemon - gritó Takeru, corriendo al lado de su pareja. Al ver el daño que ese poder había provocado en Angemon no pudo evitar pensar que este digimon era un monstruo - _..esta es su fuerza... este enemigo no será fácil de vencer... no a menos... - _

Indramon sonrió con arrogancia.

- Lo vieron... ese es el poder que me han otorgado los dioses - su enorme caracola se desprendió de su espalda, flotando como despació. El deva sujetó su enorme arma con sus pezuñas, de tal forma que el extremo más angosto quedara a la altura de su boca - ..y eso que no han visto mi técnica más devastadora... - entonces sopló por su caracola, desatando una poderosa ráfaga de energía de enorme poder destructivo.

- Angemon... digi-evoluciona - gritó Takeru.

A pesar de no tener su emblema consigo, su etiqueta se vió dibujada en su pecho.

Siempre lo había tenido en cuenta, el dicho mi esperanza es la esperanza de todos resopló en su corazón y le dio el poder para digi-evolucionar en los momentos más dificiles.

- **Angemon Digivolve Too... - **

- ¿Qué? - dijo Indramon.

Una luz más potente se interpuso en el ataque del Deva, creando una enorme explosión en el cielo; de hecho, era tan resplandeciente que Indramon fue obligado a ponerse de rodillas mientras trataba de cubrirse de aquel resplandor.

- **MagnaAngemon - **

- ¿Cómo es posible que pueda digi-evolucionar a ese nivel? - bramó Indramon en confusión - No es posible... ¿Por qué puedes digi-evolucionar si no adoras a nuestros dioses? -

- Ese servilismo tuyo te ha cegado... la arrogancia a impedido que veas el potencial de que los digimon puedan evolucionar junto a los humanos y ahora te has visto superado... ya rindete - dijo MagnaAngemon, sacándo su espada por si su rival se negaba a rendirse.

- Que blasfemia - gruñó Indramon - .. en este DigiMundo solo sobrevive el más fuerte... hemos llegado tan lejos que no necesitamos la ayuda de los humanos... - en ello, el caballo Deva se lanzó al ataque con sorprendente impulso.

- ¡Vamos MagnaAngemon! - animó su compañero.

- Tu mismo has escogido ese camino - declaró el digimon ángel - _Puerta del Destino - _

La técnica más poderosa de MagnaAngemon, la Puerta del Destino se abrió, soltando una fuerza comparable a los desastres relatados en la biblia. Se produjo nuevamente un gran estruendo en el lugar. El resultado era el que Takeru esperaba, Indramon había sido lanzado con fuerza muchos metros atrás, con múltiples heridas por su cuerpo; MagnaAngemon se alzaba orgulloso, sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo.

Pero...

- _Eso debió acabar con él - _pensó Takeru, pero se sorprendió como su enemigo se levantaba nuevamente.

- Eso dolió... - exclamó Indramon, esta vez en su tamaño normal - ¿Por qué un servidor de Dios terminaría del lado de los humanos? - preguntó - como sea... no puedo permitir que un digimon como tú nos humille de nuevo... nuestro dios nos recompensará en cuanto me haga con tu cabeza - Indramon se lanzó nuevamente hacia adelante.

- No aprendes, ¿cierto? - comentó MagnaAngemon, haciéndo lo mismo que su rival; sacándo su espada Excalibur.

Sin embargo...

Una columna de fuego descendió del cielo.

MagnaAngemon e Indramon lograron detenerse, justo antes de quedar atrapados en las llamas abrazadoras.

- _¿De quién son estas llamas? - _se preguntó Takeru - _Podría ser... Demon... No - _concluyó rapidamente - _no hay comparación... eso es otro nivel... - _

Los digimon combatientes se congelaron al instante al sentir su presencia, el mismo cielo se enrojeció; las nubes se terminaron de incinerar al paso de la gigantesca criatura que surcaba el firmamento. Todos pudieron apreciar a un enorme fénix, el cual extendió sus alas de tal modo que pudiera mantenerse estático en el aire.

- _Este fue el poder que sentí... - _pensó un impactado MagnaAngemon, realmente se sentía un insecto al lado de este digimon.

- Señor Zhuqiaomon - exclamó Indramon.

* * *

En el mismo corazón del Área Oscura, el Castillo de Barbamon, uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio originales, se erigió sobre las planicies demoníacas. Dentro, el rey de los avaros se sentó en su trono donde podría controlar a las hordas de digimon ángeles caídos y demonios; la ausencia de cualquier otro digimon maligno de grandes poderes le daba una ventaja indiscutida sobre la cantidad de territorios que podía tomar bajo su mando.

- _Ya he encontrado dos puertas... - _pensó - ..._pero esos __Elegidos son la luz que impide el paso de mis hordas... y ahora, la aparición de los buques de la oscuridad y el caos... la luz no debe andar muy lejos... - _acariciaba su cetro con recelo, haciendo brotar de este una bruma de color negro que se acumuló a unos pasos de su trono.

- Señor Barbamon - llamó un LadyDevimon - los grupos de exploración han encontrado la tercera puerta... hasta ahora, no hemos encontrado señales del Señor Demon... incluso Lucemon ha desaparecido de sus aposentos... -

Barbamon sonrió hasta un cierto punto, el hecho de que Demon no estuviera representaba una gran ventaja para él; pero Lucemon era una historia totalmente diferente. Era el único digimon que de verdad temía en este mundo, incluso mucho más que el mismo GranDracmon. El hecho que Lucemon estuviera incomunicado era señal de que estaba tramando algo, era un hecho, el DigiMundo vería una calamidad que no se ha pronunciado desde la era antigua.

- _¿Qué estas tramando? - _se preguntó.

La única forma de lograr sus objetivos, era hacerlos primero que su competidor y superior, en todos los aspectos.

La bruma mostró las figuras de Koushiro y Tentomon, en compañía de ese guardían oscuro; a Takeru, en medio de la batalla en contra de una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas de los Digimon, casi podía sentir lástima por él; y finalmente, a la antigua elegida del Emblema de la Luz, la cual había aterrizado en la zona cielo, siedo más específico se encontró en uno de los castillos de los Tres Grandes Ángeles.

La bruma sólo podía mostrarle aquellos lugares que estuvieran en contacto con cada una de las puertas que conectan la Zona Oscura con distintos mundos.

- que sorpresa - dijo - ...tal como lo sentí... los Elegidos han logrado colarse en cada uno de los Territorios que resguardan una de las Puertas de los Abismos.. - era como siempre, gusanos que se interponían en sus propósitos.

- LadyDevimon - llamó.

- Si, mi lord - respondió el demonio femenino, listo para cumplir con las órdenes de su maestro.

- Informa a Chaosdramon que tiene trabajo... debe ir a través de la primera puerta y acabar con esas plagas... - dijo Barbamon.

- ¿En cuanto a las otras conexiones? - preguntó su sierva, esperando que su tóno de voz no desatara la destrucción sobre su persona.

- Zhuqiaomon eliminará al niño de la esperanza por nosotros... - respondió el Demon Lord - ...junto a las otras cuatro bestias sagradas, su señor Huanglongmon planeá la destrucción total del Digital World para eliminar los pecados de sus habitantes, tan sólo unos pocos elegidos serán merecedores de alcanzar ese nuevo DigiMundo - una sonrisa macabra se vislumbró en su rostro - algo cruel en verdad, pero al final... nosotros seremos quienes nos hagamos con ese nuevo futuro, mandándo a esos dioses al olvido... en cuánto a los dominios de Cherubimon, será algo que me gustaría hacer personalmente -

LadyDevimon se retiró, a hacer el encargó que le había encomendado Barbamon, señor de los demonios.

Una vez hecho eso, el terrible ángel caído también se marchó de sus apocentos. Aporvecharía el nuevo poder que había tomado hace algunos años, y haría añicos su única conexión que existía con aquel ser supremo del bien.

Sólo entonces... su victoria sería completa.

* * *

- Takeru - dijo MagnaAngemon, en forma de advertencia - esta es la furia que sentí despertar hace rato... este el digimon de terribles poderes que sentí a la distancia -

Takeru enfocó su visión en la enorme ave que se ergía orgullosa en los cielos, distinguía un aura visible de color rojo que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Los doce digi-cores se mostraban alrededor de su cuerpo, suspendidos.

Podía sentirlo, no fue sino una muestra más del increíble poder que manejaba este digimon que su mismo digi-core tuvo que dividirse.

- soy Zhuqiaomon, un guardían del DigiMundo y una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas - dijo el omnipotente digimon.

- señor Zhuqiaomon, no era necesario que viniera - dijo un nervioso Indramon - estaba a punto de derrotarlos... -

- Silencio - bramó Zhuqiaomon, haciendo que el Deva callara al instante.

- _Nunca había temblado tanto en una batalla - _pensó nervioso Takeru - _con que esto es lo que se siente estar delante de un dios del mundo digital - _

- Humano - llamó su atención el poderoso digimon de nivel mega - supongo que no has llegado aqui por tus propios medios... ya que a los ocho niños elegidos originales se les prohíbio la entrada al Territorio Sagrado hace mucho tiempo -

- ¿Por qué eso? - preguntó MagnaAngemon, consternado por esa noticia - los ocho niños originales combatieron las fuerzas de las Tinieblas y salvaron el DigiMundo más de una ocasión -

- Es cierto - respondió Zhuqiaomon - pero son una minoria que no compensan los daños que los seres humanos causan al DigiMundo por sus propios deseos egoístas... además, son simples humanos que se dejan llevar por las cosas más insignificantes... no es muy díficil dejarse llevar por los poderes que existen en este reino sagrado - sus cuatro ojos rubí enfocaron a Takeru, mostrando un brillo furioso - ...por consideración a sus heroícos actos del pasado me permitiré el lujo de exterminarlos de forma rápida, así no tendrán que estar en el sufrimiento eterno que planea el señor Huanglongmon... -

- ¿Qué?.. - Preguntó Takeru - ¿De qué rayos estas hablando? -

- Me refiero al castigo divino que está a punto de desatar sobre todo el DigiMundo - respodió con dureza el dios protector del sur - Huanglongmon considerá a los humanos una plaga que merece ser exterminada, con tal de lograr ese objetivo el _Tai Chi _deberá ser desatado por el Emperador Divino, el cuál destruirá todo el DigiMundo, incluyendo el Territorio Sagrado donde se encuentra encerrada nuestra majestad. Una vez libre podrá rehacer el DigiMundo, de tal modo que pueda deshacerse de la influencia de los humanos en nuestro mundo -

- Eso es horrible - le acusó MagnaAngemon - ¿Cómo un dios protector puede permitir semejante barbarie? ¿Qué pasará con todas las vidas que estan ahora mismo en el DigiMundo? Los digimon... ¿También merecen ser extinguidos? -

Indramon comenzó a reirse, mostrando una mueca cruel.

- Todos esos digimon han perdido el camino... ellos arderán en las brasas del Juicio Final, tan sólo unos pocos digimon estaremos calificados para vivir en el nuevo DigiMundo. Por supuesto, yo soy uno de ellos -

Takeru y MagnaAngemon no pudieron evitar sentir repulsión ante las palabras del deva, afortunadamente no fueron los únicos.

- Como Indramon lo dijo, muchos digimon se han dejado corromper por los deseos de ambición y poder de los seres humanos - habló Zhuqiaomon - tal como el ejemplo que pueden ver aqui -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Indramon, consternado ante las palabras de su señor.

- _Fuego Carmesí - _No pudo ni siquiera voltear para ver de donde porvenía el ataque.

Takeru y MagnaAngemon miraron por primera vez la fuerza devastadora de quien se hacía llamar un dios del DigiMundo, esa llamarada pegó de lleno en su víctima, borrándola al instante. Ni siquiera los datos de Indramon sobrevivieron, siendo quemados hasta la última partícula.

- No tiene ningún caso que se resistan - pronunció el poderoso digimon.

Takeru gruñó en frustración.

- Esto no puede ser cierto - dijo - Esto debe ser una pesadilla, sino hacemos algo... - pensó Hikari, sus amigos y todos los digimon. Aquel destino tan terrible que les esperaba.

- Desen cuenta de sus pecados mientras arden entre las llamas - Zhuqiaomon desató otro poderoso ataque dirigido a Takeru. MagnaAngemon hizo gala de su velocidad, tomando a su compañero y sacándolo de aquel lugar; evitando la devastadora técnica.

- Solo posponen lo inevitable - dijo el ave sagrada - peleen si lo deseen... no hará ninguna diferencia, soy mucho más poderoso que ustedes -

No era por alardear, MagnaAngemon sintió, a medida del paso del tiempo, de lo pequeño e insignificante que era al lado de una de las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas.

- o si prefieren los puedo lanzar al fondo de ese valle - dijo, refiriéndose al enorme precipicio que separaba el castillo de Zhuqiaomon del resto del territorio sagrado - allá encontrarán su muerte en manos de las legiones de demonios del Área Oscura -

Ninguna de las alternativas que les presentaba eran agradables.

Lo único que les quedaba era luchar, aunque fuera en vano.

- _Puerta del Destino - _

MagnaAngemon desató su poderosa técnica, de la cual se desató una poderosa onda de luz que cubrió toda la zona junto a un fuerte temblor. A pesar de que hubiera usado su técnica más poderosa, solo pudo gemir en frustración al ver a Zhuqiaomon sin ningún tipo de rasguño en su plumaje de fuego.

- ..._Esto no puede ser... - _pensó Takeru - _...la técnica que derrotó a digimon de nivel mega n__i siquiera le hace cosquillas a ese sujeto... - _

- No saben cuanta lástima me dan - dijo Zhuqiaomon, iracundo por la ofensiva.

Entonces abrió su pico, donde desató otra fuerte llamarada que golpeó de lleno a MagnaAngemon, haciendo que este callera al suelo muy mal herido. No pasó mucho para que perdiera su digi-evolución.

- Tokomon - gritó Takeru hacia su compañero, palideciendo cuando vio esas quemaduras en el cuerpo de Tokomon, era más que obvio que ya no podría luchar más.

- A eso someten a sus camaradas, a sufrimientos inimaginables mientras ustedes se esconden como unos cobardes. Nunca piensan en el peso de los digimon que tenemos que luchar por ustedes - la mirada de Zhuqiaomon reflejó meláncolia - me tomó tiempo entenderlo cuando vi a ese humano fusionarse con su digimon en un caballero sagrado... él evolucionó más allá de mis perspectivas, sintiendo el dolor de su digimon como el propio. Entonces esperé pacientemente que esa conducta se reprodujera en los Elegidos de todos los mundos... lastimosamente eso fue de tan sólo unos pocos... - Las llamas danzaron alrededor del ave furiosa, preparándose para acabar con el enemigo de una vez por todas - Este mundo ya no tiene esperanzas, los corazones humanos que han dejado de creer no son necesarios para la supervivencia de los digimon -

Takeru cerró los ojos como las llamas se avalanzaban sobre él.

Entonces se presentó una enorme explosión que asoló todo el Territorio Sagrado.

Zhuqiaomon no mostró ninguna sonrisa perversa en su rostro, pero si se mostraba satisfecho por lo que había hecho. Quizás era algo adelantado, pero era parte crucial del plan de su señor divino; lo que le desconcertó fue ver una luz de color dorado ascender a los cielos.

Tan sólo era el guardían de un sector del DigiMundo, era consciente que había muchas cosas que él desconocía, por lo que regresó a su palacio sin demasiados miramientos. En el suelo, lo único que se halló fue un D-3 carbonizado con la pantalla rota, el cual se desfragmentó en datos, regresando a la nada.

* * *

- Este lugar es hermoso - susurró Hikari.

La mujer se encontró en un viejo castillo de piedra, cuya cima parecía tocar el firmamento nocturno creando una rosa en este.

- Es el lucero de la rosa - comentó Tailmon, sorprendida - es un lugar mitológico del DigiMundo... se dice que aquí mora uno de los tres Grandes Arcángeles, Cherubimon -

- ¿Un Arcángel? - preguntó la chica.

Tailmon asintió.

- Uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles que protegen a este DigiMundo, se dicen que son el tipo de digimon más cercanos a Dios -

Pero, en vez de sentir el cálida aura proveniente del reino de los ángeles sintieron el frió del mundo de las tinieblas; Hikari retrocedió un poco, temerosa, la energía de las tinieblas que se estaba asentado era muy pesada como para ser ignorada.

Tailmon también sintió ese mal acercarse.

Era demasiado poderoso, no había comparación con los digimon oscuros que habían enfrentado en su juventud.

- Uno de los ocho niños Elegidos originales - resonó la voz del avaro - Hikari Yagami... La luz es tu Emblema, pero no es más que una pequeña luciernaga comparada con la Terrible oscuridad que represento -

- Muestrate - le exigió Tailmon.

- Como deseen -

Entonces un relámpago sonó, iluminando la presencia del Ángel Caído. Barbamon, Señor de los Demonios, había hecho su acto de apertura.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


End file.
